Garfield and the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Parts 1 & 2
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A two-part fanfic. Some time later, Garfield and his team return to CHS to help Sunset and the girls again, but it's Wondercolts vs. Shadowbolts in the Friendship Games, while a familiar person and a purple dog from Crystal Prep are recognized by Garfield and Sunset, which the dog has a secret weapon... In Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. 2 deleted scenes! Entirely in IMAX.
1. The Book 3: 3D Times the Charm!

Jim Davis Presents...

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Hasbro Studios Film...

A Media DHX Movie...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...

Peanuts Presents...

The next day, after Garfield made his Rainbow Rocks and Descendants crossover books, he was thinking of other characters to add to his team for the next book, from both different franchises, and from the franchises featured, Ever After High, Winx Club and Peanuts, in the last second installment of the Garfield/Equestria Girls crossover series, Rainbow Rocks.

This time, there's gonna be eleven from Ever After High, which includes the six characters from the last one, and the reprising three characters each from Winx Club and Peanuts.

He then looks up the internet that day, which he searches several ideas for franchises to add characters in his next movie, and he found them: one from Frozen and Tomorrowland, five from Monster High, four from Littlest Pet Shop and most importantly three, from the last movie they saw as what Garfield promised, Descendants.

Also, starting that day and working hard to start the two-three weeks of hard work, Garfield began to write the Friendship Games crossover story, along with Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Spider and a Snail altogether, who the latter two are newcomers. When half of the story was done, Garfield decided to change their location of the movie premiere in an exclusive 3D/IMAX 3D theatre this time instead in their home, inviting all of the characters Garfield and his friends chosen, excluding the EG characters.

They then already chosen their formats, in which 3D was so amazing for all of them, they decide to use all three 3D formats, Disney Digital 3D (due to the Tomorrowland, Frozen and Descendants characters; short for DD3D), RealD 3D and IMAX 3D for the first time.

* * *

 **AMC THEATRES 7:00 PM**

Two weeks later, Garfield (with his teddy Pooky), Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, the Spider and the Snail go into the lobby of their local AMC 3D/IMAX 3D theatre, with the Ever After High characters, Winx Club characters and Peanuts characters with them moments later.

"I've done my next book! After the two-three weeks I've worked hard on since creating my book, I've sort some new things for this premiere!", announced Garfield.

"What is it?", Charlie Brown asks.

Garfield braces for the excited inevitable, saying, "We moved the premiere from our home to our local 3D/IMAX 3D theatre! And I've brought the IMAX 3D glasses from our home just in case if we choose IMAX 3D, or else we'll wear other RealD or Disney Digital 3D glasses! The movie is called Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Parts 1 & 2!", before everyone cheers, as they go in one of the theatres hallways which has IMAX, RealD, Disney Digital and 2D cinema rooms.

"The story will also be better than it's first two predecessors, it will have even more characters, an epic storyline, a new antagonist, extended scenes, and the movie will split into two parts!" Garfield also announced, as Odie licks him and barks happily, before everyone gets their popcorn and snacks ready. The tabby then says, "And which format shall we choose?"

* * *

If the IMAX 3D is chosen, then everyone goes in the IMAX cinema room, and chose their seats. As Garfield says, "Start the movie!", to the employee on the top of the room, as he puts the two books (Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Pts. 1 & 2) in the IMAX projectors, as the same intro Garfield and his friends saw before the last IMAX book movie they saw comes on.

 ** _Stand by for IMAX home theatre optimization crosscheck._** ** _Configure customized movie screen._**

 _Field the view maximized._

 ** _Power up revolutionary projection system._**

 _Crystal-clear images enhanced._

 ** _Calibrate powerful digital speakers._**

 _Laser-alligned sounds detected._

 ** _Prepare audience for maximum impact._**

 _Audience engaged for full immersion. The world's most immersive movie experience begins._

 ** _Experience the power of IMAX and Hasbro..._**

 ** _IMAX/Hasbro_**

 ** _...now._**

Later, after a few trailers on upcoming IMAX 3D films, the movie starts as a countdown starts instead of the intro from the Rainbow Rocks crossover.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

The countdown transforms into a 3D blue background.

 **7...**

 **Mind-Blowing Images...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **Earth-Shattering Sound...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **The Ultimate Movie Experience...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Watch a Movie...**

 **...or be part of one.**

The Or Be Part of One words then turn around to reveal the IMAX logo.

 **IMAX**

The IMAX logo disintegrates and the blue background fades as well, as the movie starts.

* * *

If the RealD 3D format was chosen, everyone goes to the RealD cinema room, and chose their seats. As Garfield says, "Start the movie!", to the employee on the top of the room, as he puts the two books (Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Pts. 1 & 2) in the projector, a quick environmental intro was shown after some trailers of upcoming RealD 3D films with a voiceover saying,

 _Keep 3D green._

 _Please conserve your 3D glasses right after the movie._

 _Thank you._

* * *

And if the Disney Digital 3D format was chosen, everyone goes to the Disney Digital 3D cinema room, and chose their seats. As Garfield says, "Start the movie!", to the employee on the top of the room, as he puts the two books (Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Pts. 1 & 2) in the projector, an intro, after some trailers of upcoming 3D Disney/Pixar films, shows a laser writing the Disney "D" letter, while three crystalline gems appear and pops up in 3D, all three aligning a triple I in the middle of the D. The title says,

 _Disney Digital 3D_

 _Powered by Disney_

As the titles disappear, the D and the triple crystals explodes into the same kind of the crystals that were aligned with the letter, sending shards popping up in 3D as it ends.

After one of these intros, the movie begins with this cast before the movie literally begins.

* * *

"When are the others featured in the story coming?", asks Selina to the cat.

Garfield pats the fairy on the head, saying, "No need to worry, they'll come. Anyway, Let's watch the two-part Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games movie!", Garfield cheers as everyone roars in applause as the movie starts...


	2. The Six Missing Objects

**Note: The story takes place some time after the Rainbow Rocks crossover and the Descendants crossover, before the events of Way Too Wonderland in Ever After High, after the events of Frozen, Tomorrowland and Season 7 of Winx Club.**

 **12:00 AM**

That night, the dog from the Rainbow Rocks movie starts to get his revenge on Garfield and his group by planning to steal seven objects for his Golden Jewel-Encrusted Bone Gauntlet.

First, he then sneaks into a jewelry store and steals a red heart-shaped crystal as the first object, successfully sneaking out without tripping an alarm.

* * *

 **Auradon 12:10 AM**

Second, as seen in the post-credit scene in the Descendants crossover, the dog then steals the secured Magic Wand, as the second object, at Auradon's museum by using a mechanical claw, without triggering any alarms too.

* * *

 **Ever After High 12:20 AM**

Thirdly, the dog snatches the Storybook of Legends, the third object, inside Wonderland, without waking up the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

 **Tomorrowland 12:30 AM**

Fourthly, the dog then sneaks into Tomorrowland easily, and then snatches one of the Tomorrowland pins in one of the containers sitting in the pin machines, as the fourth object for his weapon.

* * *

 **Alfea 12:40 AM**

Fifthly, the dog then uses a cable to lower him down in Selina's room, as he grabs the Legendarium Mission: Impossible style, the fifth object, and he gets back up without waking Selina up.

* * *

 **Arendelle 12:50 AM**

And finally, the dog then knocks the guards out while one of them notices the dog before he gets knocked out. He also simply just takes a piece of ice from one of the fountains the snow queen has froze, which is the sixth object, and leaves.

* * *

 **1:00 AM**

As he goes back to the human world where he stole the heart-shaped crystal, he went back to the alley and did a checklist. He still has the golden gauntlet on, but he checkmarks the six objects, the red heart, the magic wand, the Storybook of Legends, the Tomorrowland Pin, the Legendarium and the Ice on his list. All that's left to steal is Garfield's Food Bowl, which he will manage to steal when he meets the cat.

* * *

 **Equestria 7:00 AM**

At the same time, Garfield and the other seven characters are sleeping in their temporary bedroom before Garfield hears a ring from his iPod. The cat wakes up and checks on his phone, before shocked to see three messages from recognized people.

Sunset tweeted, **"There's a robbery from our world's jewelry store!"**

Selina tweeted, **"Someone stole the LEGENDARIUM!"**

And finally, Mal tweeted, **"Someone stole the Magic Wand again!"**

"Guys, wake up!", Garfield yells, as everyone woke up.

"Is it morning already?", Squeak says, tired.

Garfield says to his six friends, "Our friends from Alfea, Ever After High and Auradon says someone stolen the Legendarium, the Storybook and the Magic Wand, and Sunset Shimmer from the human world said there was a robbery in their world!"

"What?! Who did?", Jon and Liz frantically worried.

Garfield says, "I don't know. But I think we have to go back to the human world and try to figure out what happened."

"We may also need some more help too.", Squeak says, as Odie barks in agreement.

Suddenly, a spider climbs down on Odie, saying "Did someone someone say they need help?", scaring Odie accidentally as Odie threatens to kill it.

"Stop, don't do that!", Garfield told Odie, as the yellow dog whimpered. "I think he wants to help us."

"I do. I was sent by Celestia again, along with another animal.", the spider explains why he's here, as he introduced a snail too, the latter climbing down the web the spider made.

The snail then confessed, "I was sent by Celestia too."

"Well, we actually do need some help because someone stolen objects from other dimensions!", Garfield asks for help from the newcomers Spider and Snail.

"Say no more.", Spider and Snail simultaneously told the seven. "The two of us will help you out."

"I'll send a message to all my friends from the dimensions Sunset has interacted, including some new ones, about going to the human world.", Garfield promises them.

Garfield then escorts the other eight Garfield characters to the library where the portal is while carrying his teddy Pooky, Squeak, the Spider and the Snail.

"A mirror? We're going through a mirror?", the Snail asks, never seeing what happens if Garfield and the others go through the mirror portal.

"Not just any mirror...", the cute gray cat Nermal says as he goes to press the button to activate the mirror, leaving the spider and snail both astonished. "...It's a dimensional mirror!"

"Let's go meet with Sunset with this explanation!", Garfield planned out, as all nine of them go through the portal.

* * *

 **Auradon 7:10 AM**

In live-action, every student in Auradon Prep was talking about the missing Magic Wand after Garfield and his friends came here.

"Everyone!", Mal says. "Everyone! I have made an announcement." Everyone looks at Mal for her announcement. "I'm bringing two of my friends to go to the human world."

First, she brings Evie as one of her friends. "I'm going with her!"

"Mal, can I come with-", King Ben asks, but Jane interrupts.

"Mal! Mal! Can I come with you?", Jane asks kindly, having changed her ways and getting her hairstyle that Mal did for her during the events back since Ben became King on his coronation Garfield and his friends went to. Mal was thinking about it, while the daughter of the Fairy Godmother says, "I'm brave, I'm smart, I'm strong!"

Jane then proves her strength by carrying a little light heavy object, managing to lift it, saying "See...?", moments before the object drops on her feet, hurting her as everyone gasps.

"Okay...", Mal awkwardly says. "Well, I suppose-"

"Mal, Mal, please! Can I go with you two?", Jane cries as she begs her like what Nermal does.

The girls sigh as Mal says to Jane, "Okay, fine. You can go.", as the latter girl happily jumps, gets the heavy object off of her feet and comes to Mal and Evie.

"Mal, are you coming back?", Ben asks his girlfriend Mal, with Doug, Jay and Carlos coming closer to hear what Mal's gonna say.

The daughter of Maleficent answers, "We will come back. But when this ends, we'll tell you can come with us if Garfield agrees to have more adventures.", as she, Evie and Jane walk outside, where the green portal is as everyone says goodbye.

* * *

 **Ever After High 7:15 AM**

Every student were also talking about the missing Storybook of Legends, as Poppy O'Hair gathers her friends C.A. Cupid, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella, along with the other five, Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter and Faybelle Thorn.

"Guys, our friend Garfield sent us a message meaning we're going to the human world.", Poppy plans.

"Does this mean we're getting the Storybook of Legends back?", Raven asks the daughter of Rapunzel.

Cupid answers, "Yes, of course. And we have to do this for the school. And you five are also coming with us."

"Okay! Sounds like a good plan.", Briar says while Madeline hugs her.

"Let's do this.", Poppy says as she and the other ten walk slowly as a pink portal shows up to the human world, disappearing once they go through.

* * *

 **Minnesota 7:20 AM**

Moments later, Charlie was playing Angry Birds on his iPod before a message from Garfield appears. Charlie Brown then reads the whole message and then comes over to his dog, who he's playing cards with Woodstock.

"Snoopy! Woodstock! Garfield says we need to go back to the human world!", Charlie Brown says to the two animals, before they felt a rumble, making the three grimace. They look outside to see a yellow portal appearing.

"We have to go back and help Garfield.", the boy says to the animals, who shrug and make a dumbfounded sound. The young bald boy grabs the two as he runs outside and towards the portal. He leaps into it as he screams.

* * *

 **Tomorrowland 7:25 AM**

Casey Newton walks by the pin machines, and notices one of the pins are missing.

"What the- Frank! Have you been using the pins again?", Casey asks the inventor Frank Walker.

"No, Casey. Why?", the inventor says.

"Because there's a pin missing from the pin machines and-", the teenager then worries, as they both hear a rumbling sound, the two of them looking at one of the portals opening up a blue vortex to somewhere mysterious. She also gets a text from a similar person named Garfield saying that the portal leads to the human world.

"Someone named Garfield said this vortex leads to somewhere called the human world.", Casey told Frank.

Frank then talks to Casey calmly, "Casey, we won't have enough dreamers if we don't get that pin, so you should go to the human world and retrieve that pin."

"I promise. Once this is over, I'll bring it back to you.", Casey promised, before she walks towards the portal and she goes through it as the vortex disappears.

* * *

 **Alfea 7:30 AM**

Tecna gathers Roxy and Selina.

"Okay. I told my five friends that we're going back to the human world, because I've got a text from Garfield, and we need to retrieve your Legendarium.", Tecna plans.

"I wonder who stole it.", Selina thinks, but her thoughts are interrupted by Roxy.

"Whoever it was, we need to stop him or her. And meet with Garfield.", Roxy says.

Just then, a red portal appears as Tecna says, "Now let's go.", before the three go through it.

* * *

 **Downtown City 10:35 AM**

Blythe Baxter, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson and Kora Dixon are walking around the mall during their 5 hour free time, also talking about how they're doing, what did they do, and what they're gonna do.

Blythe was texting Dad that she is having a great time with her friends while Madison takes care of the pets in Littlest Pet Shop, also getting a mysterious message from a person named Garfield.

"Guys, I think I've received a message from a person named Garfield.", Blythe says to her three friends.

"Who's Garfield?", Youngmee, Sue and Kora all ask Blythe.

"I don't know, but he says he wants us to go to someplace called the human world. Hmm. Wonder what that-", she continues, before the four all suddenly disappear in a orange portal in the form of smoke.

* * *

 **Arendelle 7:40 AM**

Elsa comes out of the castle as she notices a piece of ice missing from the fountain she froze. She then looks at her right to see the guards unconscious.

"Guards? Guards!", Elsa says as she ran to one of the guards. "What happened last night?"

"My queen, there was this intruder, and he stolen just a piece of ice from the fountain.", said the guard weakly.

The snow queen gasps, "Intruder?", before she turns around to see a white portal appear. Noticing that she's going to get the ice back, she writes a letter to Anna that she's going somewhere for a while, goes to Anna's room, and puts the letter on the table.

She goes back down, goes towards the white portal, takes a deep breath, and goes right through as it disappears.

* * *

 **Monster High 7:45 AM**

After Lorna Mcnessie gets the message from a person named Garfield, she gathers the four Hybrids at the school swimming pool.

"Guys, I've got this mysterious message from someone named Garfield, and he says he wants us to go to the human world.", the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster says to the hybrids.

"Human world. Never heard of that place.", Avea Trotter, the hybrid of a harpy and a centaur, says this.

"Wonder if it has monsters in that world too.", Sirena Von Boo, the hybrid of a ghost and a mermaid, says this too.

Bonita Femur, the hybrid of a moth and a skeleton, worries, "We don't even know who Garfield is."

And Neighthan Rot, the hybrid of a zombie and a pegasus, finishes calmly, "And where's the portal?"

Before Lorna can even answer Neighthan's question, a light blue portal appears on top of the water of the pool. "There it is.", she says.

"Let's find out what the human world looks like.", Avea says as she, Sirena, Bonita, Neighthan and Lorna are about to make a cannonball into the portal on the pool. Instead of splashing, they went through the portal as it disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garfield and his friends are travelling through the portal. This time, Garfield and Odie didn't even bother to howl because of the IMAX intensity, but to imagine flying like superheroes. However, the Spider and the Snail were both howling because of the IMAX intensity. Garfield and his nine friends (including Pooky) can't wait to meet Sunset Shimmer to help her again along with some old and new friends too!

Then the screen turns to black.


	3. There and Back to CHS Again

**ANOTHER NOTE: I forgot that this happens some time after the Peanuts Movie, after Season 3 of Littlest Pet Shop, and after the events of Boo York, Boo York in Monster High. Extended sequence with Garfield and his friends' introductions. Also, the awkward relationship between Poppy and Cupid that started from the second installment of the Garfield/Equestria Girls crossover series is revealed.**

As the screen turned black at the end of the second chapter, running footsteps were heard. It fades back to normal and we see Sunset Shimmer running to the school.

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 7:50 AM**

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity came to the school to meet with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who the former had a "problem".

"I've got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian Magic on the loose? Did Twilight and Garfield come back with a problem that only we can solve?", worried Sunset Shimmer.

Pinkie Pie surprisingly interrupts, "Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!", as she holds two cupcakes and eats them both in one bite.

"Umm...Not exactly.", Rainbow Dash answers, holding her guitar.

Sunset says, "Uhh...I don't understand.", thinking that emergency text message was something else.

"Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency.", says Applejack, examining the broken guitar string.

"It totally does!", Rainbow Dash answers to Applejack.

"Really, Rainbow Dash? I was in the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock.", Rarity said to her.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again.", Fluttershy continued.

Sunset asks the loyal girl, "Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?"

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks!", Rainbow Dash answered, showing her the Cutie Mark Crusaders sitting and waiting for Rainbow's guitar skills, waving at her. "But I kinda need all six guitar strings to do it. Got any extra?"

All the other five girls sigh.

Sunset opens her backpack and gives Rainbow a spare guitar string. "Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked."

"No problem. All the acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords.", Rainbow then says, strumming her guitar to make a chord. "C'mon! Let's go!", she then says as Sunset nods and she, the other four girls and the Cutie Mark Crusaders go inside.

"You comin', Sunset?", Applejack asks.

"I'll catch up in a bit.", she answered.

As everyone but her goes inside, Sunset then sits on the stairs of the entrance and gets her ancient book out again, writing another letter to Twilight and Garfield.

 _Dear Princess Twilight and Garfield,_

 _How's life treating you guys in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec._

 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer._

Suddenly, Sunset then hears a sound getting louder and she then sees the nine Garfield characters blasting out the portal in 3D.

"Garfield! Guys, you're back!", Sunset greeted again, hugging everyone. "Wait. Where's Twilight?"

"I heard she's a little busy at the moment, so we came here because of a huge emergency.", Garfield says, happy to see her.

Sunset then sighs and says, "Is it a guitar string again?"

"No. Worse! Someone has stolen six important objects!", the Spider says, as Sunset screams at the sight of a spider. "Don't freak out, don't freak out! Me and the snail were sent by Celestia back in Equestria!", he then says as Sunset finally calms down.

"I also sent messages to some people from every dimension you interacted through.", Garfield says. "And Odie, you can still talk, right?"

"...Yes, I can. Still.", Odie admits.

"E-e-e-every dimension...?", stutters Sunset.

"Along with the ones that help us last time.", Garfield continued, before they witness eleven people blast from the portal.

It was Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn!

"Guys!", says Jon and Liz, happy to see their six friends back, before the two and the other seven Garfield characters hug the six.

But the other five, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline and Faybelle watch this.

"Who are you guys?", Apple asks.

"Guys, these are our friends Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and Sunset Shimmer.", Poppy introduced their friends to the five girls.

Raven greets, "Pleased to meet you all. I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, these are my friends, Apple White, the daughter of Snow White, Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, and Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy."

"YES! Our friends from Auradon are gonna be so happy to see this!", Garfield cheers, pumping his fist.

"That's just great. The pets can talk. We're trying to find the Storybook of Legends because the Cheshire Cat told her daughter that the Storybook's missing, and she told Poppy, then she told us.", Faybelle sarcastically sighs, before her eyes widen to hear the location Auradon. "What's Auradon?"

They hear another sound from the portal as they look to see three girls blast from the portal.

Again, it was Tecna, Roxy and Selina!

"Wait. Who are they?", Raven asks.

"Those are also our friends Tecna, Roxy and Selina!", Cupid introduced their other friends to her five friends. "Guys, these are my friends Raven, Apple, Briar, Maddie and Faybelle."

"Pleased to meet you all. We're from a fairy world called Alfea.", Tecna introduced the five EAH girls, the latter five astonished. "Someone stole the Legendarium and we're planning to get it back."

"They're going to help us again!", Garfield cheers, before the sound from the portal is heard for the third time.

It was Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock!

"Charlie!", Selina happily says, happy to see him again, as he says, "Selina!", as the small bald boy and the blonde-greenish haired girl both ran to each other, embrace, and kiss upon their reunite.

"Roxy!", Snoopy says cheerfully, as the magenta-haired girl smiles to see Snoopy running to her while the love theme from Romeo and Juliet is heard, even when he finally hugged her and had a chance to kiss.

"Still the Man's best friend.", Charlie mutters to Selina.

The other five EAH girls' jaws drop as they see a few love couples kissing and embracing.

"Alright, we need an explanation. Who did you guys fall in love with?", Apple asks.

But before they can even answer, another sound from the portal is heard for the fourth time, as everyone are shocked to see some friends' return as they are blasted from the portal, and what they look like in the human world.

 **Mal's POV**

Her eyes open as she looks up to see the friends she was with the time they all saved Auradon is there.

"Uh, Mal?", says Evie, who Mal turns around to see Evie in a different look. She was computer animated! She also turns to see Jane, computer animated too.

"What happened to you guys-", Mal asks her two assistant allies, before she looks down suddenly at her hands, finding out it was animated, looking back up at the portal she and the others blasted out from. Her live-action reflection then dissolves into another form.

Her computer animated form.

 **Exit Mal's POV**

Mal then starts to freak out due to her new animated form, but Evie and Jane calm her down.

"Don't freak out.", the daughter of the Fairy Godmother calmed.

Mal then finally calms down as she sees Faybelle once again.

"Faybelle!", the daughter of Maleficent says, rushing to hug her in a 2D/3D animated fashion. "It's great to see you, cousin!"

"Cousin?", Madeline wackily asks.

"Yeah, she and her friends told us that some sons and daughters in their realm are your cousins. For example, Raven, Evie's your cousin.", explained Odie.

"Raven!", the daughter of the Evil Queen said, rushing to hug her too in the same animation combination. "It's great to see you too!"

"Any others?", Briar asks Odie.

The dog then says rushingly, "Briar, you have a cousin named Audrey and Apple, you have a step-cousin named Doug.", as the two girls smile with glee. "Darling and Ashlynn already know they have a cousin named Chad Charming, and Rosabella already knows she has a cousin, now coronated as king, named Ben."

"You almost forgot. Jane, you have a cousin named Farrah.", Nermal added.

"I have?!", the daughter of the Fairy Godmother says, excited.

Suddenly, a sound comes from the portal for a fifth time, and they see a snow queen blast out from the portal, laying on the ground.

"I think that girl may be from Arendelle, one of the dimensions I've interacted with.", Sunset Shimmer says.

Elsa wakes up and looks around, and then sees Garfield and his friends.

"Uh...hello?", Garfield questions.

Elsa then freaks out like Mal did when she discovers her computer animated form in this world.

"Who are you? Where am I?!", Elsa says, backing up to the wall of the portal.

"Oh, brother.", Sunset facepalms.

"Calm down. My name is Garfield, and these are my friends. You are in Canterlot High, and you've been sent here because someone stole somethings."

"I'm not gonna freak. I'm not going to freak.", Elsa took a deep breath like what Mal did earlier.

Garfield continues, "I sent you the portal because we need you and a few others help along with our old friends."

"What?", the snow queen asks, before a sound comes from the portal a sixth time.

"Okay, okay, how many other dimensions did you sent the message to other than the ones I've sent last time?", Sunset puts her arms on Garfield's shoulders, asking him.

"Let's just say...only five more?"

They then see a blonde girl, who is the only person who stays live-action in an animated universe.

Garfield then tries to wake the girl up, saying "Are you alright? Wake up!", which she finally does, her eyes opening to see the cat talking to her. She tried not to freak out by simply saying, "The cat just talked."

"Actually, this is the human world, and that would be animation. All of us animals can talk.", Odie smiles, proud that she doesn't freak out.

"My name is Garfield, and these are my friends. Where are you from?"

"My name is Casey Newton, and I came from a futuristic place called Tomorrowland."

"Another major Disney reference, everyone!", Garfield called out to his fellow friends.

"As I was saying, someone had stolen a Tomorrowland pin, and without it, there won't be enough dreamers there!", continues Casey.

Arlene then suddenly asks, "Dreamers?"

"I was a dreamer once, which means people can have visions of Tomorrowland if you use one of the pins."

"Well, whoever stole these items, we better-", Jon says, interrupted by a scream that's getting louder.

For the seventh time, four girls are blasted from the portal.

"What the- Are the recruits almost finished, because it's driving me crazy!", Faybelle tires.

"Trust me, one more after this, maybe!", Garfield promised to the daughter of the Dark Fairy.

This time, it was the four girls Blythe, Youngmee, Sue and Kora. After several moments, they woke up and they see Garfield and his team.

"Hello?", Garfield asks the four.

For the third time, Sue and Kora then freak out to hear an animal talk for the first time, but Blythe and Youngmee don't because she already told her friend the secret that she can talk to animals.

"Animals can talk!", Sue screams, but Youngmee covers her and Kora's mouths in order for the two to stop screaming.

"First of all, who are you guys?", Blythe asks the fat tabby cat.

"My name is Garfield, and these are my friends. I also sent you the message.."

"And second, where are we?", Kora calms down, asking him too.

"You just transported into the human world, where some of our friends say six objects have been stolen by someone mysterious."

"What objects?", all four girls ask.

Just then, for the eighth and final time, five girls are blasted from the portal.

"I believe this is the final one.", Garfield reinsures everyone.

But this time, the five are monsters, which four of them happen to be hybrids. This scares the others except Sunset, Elsa and the Garfield characters.

They finally wake up, but instead of freaking out when hearding one of the animals talk, they only question where they are, which Garfield answers the same thing to everyone, which they are in the human world.

"My name is Lorna McNessie, the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster, and these are my hybrid friends Avea Trotter, the hybrid of a harpy and centaur, Bonita Femur, the hybrid of a moth and a skeleton, Sirena Von Boo, the hybrid of a ghost and a mermaid, and Neighthan Rot, the hybrid of a zombie and a unicorn. We're all from Monster High."

Raven and Apple gasp, both saying "You're from Monster High?! Astranova told us that place you go to is real!", excitedly.

"Anyway, my name is Garfield, and these are my friends Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Spider, Snail, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Raven, Apple, Briar, Madeline, Faybelle, Tecna, Roxy, Selina, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Mal, Evie, Jane, Elsa, Casey Newton, Blythe, Youngmee, Sue, Kora and especially Sunset Shimmer.", he greeted.

"Now, about that question, again, Who did you guys fall in love with?", asks Apple.

Garfield explains to them that he's in love with Arlene...Jon explains he is in love with Liz...Charlie says he is in love with Selina...Snoopy says he is in love with Roxy...Mal added that she's in love with the now coronated king, Ben...Tecna also added that she's in love with Timmy back in Alfea...

...and Cupid says, "And I'm in love with Poppy!", as she hugs her girlfriend lovingly.

"What?", the Monster High students, the four Downtown City girls, the Spider, the Snail, Elsa and Sunset gasp.

" _YOU WHAT?!_ ", the five EAH girls scream.

"Why would you do that?", Faybelle bites her nails in shock.

"First, Sparrow's taken. I don't know who, but I think it's either Duchess Swan or Melody Piper, but I don't blame them.", Poppy explains her same gender relationship with Cupid.

"And secondly, I'm okay that Raven took Dexter. I don't blame her too.", Cupid adds. "Me and Poppy have been keeping our relationship as a secret as long as we could from Ever After High."

Raven apologizes, "Sorry about that."

"Other than that, someone mysterious has stolen six objects and we need all of your help.", Garfield explains why they're all here.

Meanwhile, a bus passes and stops, as a hooded figure exits from the bus. As the bus leaves, the hooded figure pulls out a strange scientific device and she starts slowly walking towards the school statue. The device then sensors the statue, as she walks around the statue, and she checks her device one more time, as she touches the statue wall, discovering the portal.

Garfield and his friends all notice the hooded figure.

"Hey!", Garfield and Sunset Shimmer yell.

The hooded figure turns around and prepares to make a run for it as Sunset says, "What are you doing?"

Garfield and his friends began chasing the hooded figure while Elsa says, "Wait, stop!"

As the figure runs across the road easily, Elsa and Sunset were the ones in front, and they stopped as they see a car speeding.

"What was that?", Elsa asks loudly.

"No time to explain! Let's go get that person!", Garfield hurries.

It was too late when the hooded figure got on the bus before Sunset and the others could even catch the figure as they reached the other side of the road.

"We lost the person.", Elsa lamented, but Sunset and Garfield were suspicious about that mysterious person.

"Who was that?", the red/yellow haired girl wonders.

"I don't know. But however it was, she may be the one stealing our six objects...or so we think...", suspected Garfield.

All of them go back to the school to meet with Sunset's five friends again.


	4. The Dog Meets the Scientist

In the bus, the hooded figure that examined the portal and escaped took a seat and finally removes her hood...

...and is revealed to be the human world's Twilight Sparkle.

She then sighs in relief, and turns around to see a purple dog, the one that truly stole the six objects, beside her.

"Hello.", the dog says.

Twilight then shrieked as she discovers a talking dog, and tries to call for help, but the dog quickly covers her mouth to be quiet.

The dog then explains, "You don't need to freak! I'm like those animals that you saw at that other school, CHS!"

"Animals? What animals?", she calms down.

"You know, Garfield? Snoopy? The best comic strips in the world?", the dog jots her memory. "They talk too because they came from the portal."

"The portal? I just examined it this morning and there's some strange magic!"

"Exactly! So, can I join you to the school you go to? You know, like help your inventions and investigations and stuff.", grinned the dog.

The human world's Twilight revealed, "I go to Crystal Prep Academy. We have a principal named Cinch, and we also have a dean named Cadence."

"Well, maybe I could be the new mascot of your school since Garfield and his friends are mascots at the other school?", pleaded the dog calmly.

"But I heard that Cinch is allergic to pets and-", Twilight excused, but the dog answered,

"No need for her to worry. I am a dog that makes me immune to allergies. So did Garfield, Snoopy and the rest of his pathetic friends."

Twilight hears this and says, "What did you say?"

"Uh...I meant to say, "So did Garfield, Snoopy and the rest of his _wonderful_ friends", that's what I meant to say."

"You know I also have a dog named Spike. He was not allowed for Cinch because of the allergies, but he still stays in my room.", continues Twilight, before she notices the gauntlet on the dog's hand. "What's that thing?"

"It's my special gauntlet which needs to be fixed in order to be powerful, you know, titanium?"

"I'm also working on a magic-capturing device when we get to the school.", said Twilight.

The dog proudly smiles, "Good. We shall work on our inventions when we get there."

The bus, however, is going to the city, where Crystal Prep is.

 **CRYSTAL PREP ACADEMY 8:10 AM**

The human world's Twilight and the dog exit the bus, as the two go inside the school...

...inside one of the doors in the hallway...

...and inside Twilight's secret room.

"Whoa!", the dog says as he looks around the investigation bulletin board, updated with the past events of Rainbow Rocks, still with the information from the first movie. "Garfield's been doing a lot lately.", he says, before Twilight adds another picture of the portal to the bulletin board to the investigation.

"Excellent! Now let's get working on our inventions!", the dog applauded as she puts the picture on the board.


	5. Opening Credits

However, a spark of magic then spreads around the investigation papers, starting the opening credits.

Hasbro Studios presents...

Jim Davis presents...

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Media DHX Movie...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...

Peanuts Presents...

 **Executive Produced by Farhan Malek, Stephen Davis, Kristin Newlands and Sarah Wall**

 **Produced by Farhan Malek, Devon Cody and a few other Guests**

As the magic finishes spreading around the bulletin board, it stops at a calendar, which it zooms out and zooms back in as the magic is absorbed by a sticky note on it saying "Friendship Games", as the choir says "The Friendship Games..."

 **Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Parts 1 & 2**

 **Art Direction by Rebecca Dart**

 **Storyboard Supervised by Katrina Hadley**

 **Original Songs Composed by Daniel Ingram and Songs by Various Artists**

 **Score by William Anderson and other Score Pieces from Various Composers**

 **Sound Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Christopher Boyes, Andy Nelson, Gary Summers, Ben Burtt, Lora Hierschburg, Michael Semanick, Doc Kane, David Park, Mark Weingarten, Tom Johnson, Randy Thom, Dennis Sands, William B. Kaplan, Ron Judkins, Shawn Murphy, Gary Rizzo, Eric Lewis, Marcel Dupperault, Todd Araki and Adam McGhie**

 **Sound Editors: Ben Burtt, Gary Rydstrom, Christopher Boyes, Christopher Scarabosio, Ren Klyce, Richard King, Gwendolyn Yates Whittle, Randy Thom, Michael Silvers, Dennis Leonard, Per Halberg, Karen Baker Landers, George Watters II, Craig Berkey, Jason Fredrickson and Christine Church**

 **Written by Josh Haber and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Directed by Ishi Rudell and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Film Editing by Rachel Kenzie and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Consulting Directed by Jayson Thiessen and Farhan Malek**

 **Starring...**

 **Frank Welker as Garfield and the Dog**

 **Gregg Berger as Odie and Squeak**

 **Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

 **Wally Wingert as Jon Arbuckle**

 **Julie Payne as Liz Wilson**

 **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**

 **Jason Marsden as Nermal**

 **Audrey Wasilewski as Arlene**

 **Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Blythe Baxter and Rainbow Dash**

 **Lindsay Ames as Poppy O'Hair**

 **Ella Fitzgerald as Raven Queen and C.A. Cupid**

 **Marieve Herington as Darling Charming and Lorna Mcnessie**

 **Julia Maddalena Kliewer as Blondie Lockes**

 **Paula Rhodes as Rosabella Beauty and Sirena Von Boo**

 **Karen Strassman as Ashlynn Ella**

 **Colleen Foy as Apple White**

 **Kate Higgins as Briar Beauty**

 **Cindy Robinson as Madeline Hatter**

 **Haviland Stillwell as Faybelle Thorn and Avea Trotter**

 **Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**

 **Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna**

 **Suzy Myers as Roxy**

 **Jessica DiCicco as Selina**

 **Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown**

 **Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Brenna D'Amico as Jane**

 **Geeg Friedman as Bonita Femur**

 **Josey Montano McCoy as Neighthan Rot**

 **Kira Tozer as Sue Patterson**

 **Kelly Metzger as Kora Dixon**

 **Sharon Alexander as Sour Sweet**

 **Sienna Bohn as Sugarcoat**

 **Kelly Sheridan as Indigo Zap**

 **Britt Irvin as Sunny Flare**

 **Shannon Chan-Kent as Lemon Zest and Youngmee Song**

 **Casey Weseluck as Spike**

 **Idina Menzel as Elsa**

 **with Britt Robertson as Casey Newton**

 **and Iris Quinn as Principal Abacus Cinch**

 **Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Parts 1 & 2**

The opening credits ends as a scene shows the human world's Twilight making her mechanism, while the dog is repairing his gauntlet.

Twilight fixes her mechanism by using some of the parts of the scientific device she had with her earlier, and switching those parts to use for her mechanism. She also uses a screwdriver to put the right circuits and sort the parts.

Also, the dog uses another screwdriver to seal it so it doesn't fall apart, and hammers the surface to make it even harder, pulling out the six objects that he stolen.

He plans to not use the objects.

Yet.

"It's done.", the dog grinned as the human world's Twilight was so proud of her finished invention, as he also is evilly proud of his secret weapon before he puts leather gloves on top of it...

The gauntlet.


	6. At the Library

**Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Part 1**

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 8:30 AM**

In the school, everything was harmonic as everyone were better than ever more than the last two times Garfield saved the human world. Garfield and his friends, meanwhile, follow Sunset Shimmer to the library where the new recruits are gonna meet her friends.

"Wow! I didn't know you and your friends turn into superheroes!", Casey Newton commented, while on the way.

Garfield continued his story, "Yep! That was the first time we came here."

"And the second time we came here with Poppy, Tecna, Charlie Brown and other new friends, we sang songs from our world like Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake, Pitbull, etc.", added Odie.

"I love Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake and Pitbull!", Casey says.

Elsa questions, "Who are they?", exploring the new 21st century civilization.

"Famous music artists, so when you hear them on the radio, which you can imagine them singing there with you, don't freak out.", Squeak explained.

"We can't wait to meet our new friends.", Mal anticipates. "Especially if they're surprised to see our animated form."

"Oh, they're gonna be, alright, coz.", sured Faybelle, holding her cousin's hand in a 2D/3D animated combination.

"And they're also gonna be surprised when they see me and my friends back here again.", Garfield anticipated as well.

As they reached the library, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity were waiting for them there.

The five girls were surprised by who Sunset has with her. Garfield and his friends.

"Garfield! Poppy! Tecna! Charlie!", the five girls cheers quietly as they all hug Garfield and his old friends from the last installment.

"It's been some time since I came here!", Garfield says. "And by the way, Twilight didn't come with us because she's busy at the moment."

"Also, who's your new friends? Have they come from any other dimensions?", Rainbow Dash asks.

"Well, these are our new recruited friends, the Spider and Snail, the friends that were sent by Celestia like Squeak last time, too, Elsa, from Arendelle, Casey Newton, from Tomorrowland, Blythe, Youngmee, Sue and Kora, from Downtown City, Lorna, Avea, Sirena, Bonita and Neighthan, from Monster High, and mostly Mal, Evie and Jane, from Auradon. The last one, we met them.", Garfield introduces the new friends.

"Oh, and me, Selina and Odie had dinosaur powers when we defeated Maleficent!", Charlie Brown added, cheering.

"Maleficent? The dark fairy?", Faybelle scares Charlie with her voice getting deep and echoing.

Mal calms her cousin down, saying, "Don't worry. She's from my world. They didn't defeat your mother. They defeated mine because I was good at heart."

"Exactly, Mal. Those dimensions I've interacted were alternative, meaning different versions of theirselves, like Ever After, Auradon, and other fairytale universes.", Sunset agreed.

"Well, that's a relief.", Charlie sighs, happy that Faybelle didn't threaten him.

So, all 46 of them go up to the second floor of the library, where Sunset and Garfield discuss what happened with the hooded figure they saw earlier.

"We saw this hooded figure.", Garfield walks back and forth.

"She was definitely doing something with the statue. Or was going to.", continues Sunset.

Fluttershy then reads a book and pets her rabbit, saying "Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?"

Rosabella Beauty then answers the kind animal girl's question, saying, "No, we're pretty sure we would of noticed that. I think she was from over here."

"Well, that's a relief.", Applejack joins, reading a book with her feet on the table, continuing, "The last thing we need is another magical so and so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria.", winking to Sunset.

"Well, congratulations, Applejack! You finally foreshadowed somethin'!", Jon awarded, happy for Applejack.

Liz adds, "And since Sunset joined the magic of Friendship, she finally overcome her bad past!", as she looks at Sunset, who she was about to bite her nail due to what Applejack's preference to, but was glad at her.

"Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear of my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with.", said Rarity.

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to?", Odie asks his friends.

Fluttershy then shudders and says silently, "I don't even wanna guess."

"Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was!", Rainbow Dash revealed, holding the CHS yearbook she and Nermal found.

Pinkie Pie then suggests and interrupts, "Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!", happily, showing examples from her two former guesses, with the last one originally.

"Seeing as how they got off a bus _from_ the city and got back on a bus headed _to_ the city, I'll bet they go to...", guessed Rainbow Dash.

All the five girls then say, "...Crystal Prep.", bitterly and emotionlessly.

"Crystal Prep? Isn't that related to the Crystal Empire?", the mouse Squeak asks the girls, with him, the Spider and the Snail waiting for the answer.

"Name, yep. Others, nope.", Applejack answers.

"Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they've totally tried to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue!", Rainbow Dash explains more about the issue.

Garfield then says, "The Friendship Games? Oh, ho ho, that's something I've foreshadowed! Me and my friends, including my new ones, will REALLY love to join with you guys!"

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?", asks Sunset.

Applejack bitterly answered, "Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?"

Rarity then bitterly added, "Because that's just the students of Crystal Prep would do?"

And Rainbow Dash finished, "Because even though they beat us in everything...", showing Garfield, Sunset and the others the page where the Crystal Prep students won Soccer against the Canterlot High students, "...Soccer...", then another page showing the same thing, but the Crystal Prep students winning Tennis, "...Tennis...", and another one showing the Crystal Prep students winning Golf, "...Golf...", which the last one, the Crystal Prep students are happier and the Canterlot High students are in agony in every page.

Then Rainbow Dash shows them another page, as she says, "...they still have to gloat!", which the page shows the Canterlot High statue dressed like a clown, by the Crystal Prep students.

"A winning streak?", Garfield questions. "That's outrageous! It's like the 1970's Titans in Alexandria's T.C. Williams High School! And second, that's mean of them defacing the Wondercolts statue."

"What's the 1970's Titans?", asks Elsa, continuing to discover the human world's civilization while reading a book, similar to the ones in the library back in her home Arendelle.

Garfield then tells her, "A football team. They were unstoppable by the score of 27-0. Saw it in a movie once."

"Seems kinda silly to us.", Sunset commented.

The five girls say, "Silly?!", startling Sunset, Garfield and his friends.

"So, I guess you'd all think the Friendship Games are silly too.", Rainbow Dash supposed.

Garfield calms them down, "No, no, no, we're not thinking the Friendship Games are silly."

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic.", Sunset says.

"Yeah, it might not be like the first two times me and my friends came here.", Garfield alleged.

Fluttershy comes over to Sunset, Garfield and his friends, correcting shyly, "No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important."

"Like I said.", Garfield agreed, with his friends agreeing with him too.

Sunset then agrees with Garfield, her friends and the rest to Fluttershy, "You're right. I'm sorry. We know it's a big deal."

Rarity scoffs, saying, "That's putting it mildly, darlings. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

"Wonder what events we're playing.", wonders Odie.

"We just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?", apologizes and asks Garfield.

Applejack answers, "Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at anything.", getting the book from Rainbow while saying this.

"Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different.", proves Rainbow Dash as she grabs the book from Applejack and throws it away.

"What do you mean?", Sunset, Garfield and all of his friends says at the same time.

"Oh, you'll all find out.", Rainbow Dash prepares for the surprise soon.

Rosabella Beauty and Roxy stand beside Fluttershy, and the daughter says, astonished by the preparation for Rainbow's surprise, "Whoa."

Then as a tune of 'Turn Down for What' come on, a camera shot shows Rosabella, Roxy and Fluttershy walking in slow motion as they exit the library, until Garfield and his friends walking in front of them when he and the rest exit the library in normal speed.

Roxy notices this and she stops her slow motion walk, apologizing, "Well, that was embarrassing. Sorry, guys, we're trying to do a super cool slow-mo walk."

"Come on, Roxy.", Fluttershy asks kindly to Roxy, still walking slow-mo.

"No, no. It's over. Let's go. Silly idea.", rushes Roxy, catching up with Garfield and his friends.

"Easy...where you going, friend?", Rosabella says in slow motion, still walking slow-mo.

"Come on, girl.", Fluttershy joins Rosabella.

However, Darling stops Rosabella's slow-mo by escorting her to the gymnasium while Rarity does to the same to Fluttershy.

They can't wait for Rainbow's surprise.


	7. Canterlot High's Pep Rally

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 8:45 AM**

In the gymnasium, everyone was at the gym where Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna are at the altar.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games.", announced Principal Celestia.

As this is announced, most of the Canterlot High students applaud sparsely and cheer unenthusiastically, except for Sunset, her friends, Garfield and his group.

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on.", the principal then announced.

Flash Sentry then asks loudly, "You mean other than us losing?!", to the two principals. The two were not satisfied by his question.

"And _that_ is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash, and returning associate Garfield, to come up and give you all a little, um...context.", the principal says as Rainbow Dash and Garfield comes up the altar.

Rainbow then grabs the microphone, saying, "Thank you, Principal Celestia.", before she and Garfield clears their throats.

"Since we came back like we said at the end of the Battle of the Bands, we all will participate by supporting the competitors in the Canterlot High team. As a matter of fact, we did come back, with some new friends too.", Garfield says.

Rainbow Dash took her turn to explain, "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're _really_ good at that!", interrupts Pinkie Pie, like what Flash Sentry did a few moments ago.

Rainbow Dash and Garfield groan at this, Rainbow saying, "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once."

"Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational.", hoped Rarity.

"I don't think so. I think it's spiritual.", Odie hopes too.

As music comes on, Rainbow continued, "Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart and super motivated. But there's one thing they _aren't._ They aren't Wondercolts!"

"And let us two sing songs of our explanation.", Garfield prepares, revealing the surprise as the curtain opens to reveal the school's marching band!

 **Rainbow Dash: We've fought magic more than once, And come out on top, (Band: Oh, oh!)**

 **There's other schools, but none can make those claims, (Band: Na, na-na-na-na, oh!)**

 **Together we are Wondercolts, Come and cheer our name, (Band: Oh, oh!) This will be our year to win these games!**

 **Rainbow Dash and the Band: We'll always be Wondercolts forever, And now our time has finally arrived,**

 **'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship, And you know at the end of the day, it is who we survive!**

At the end of the first verse, DJ P0N-3, the one who helped the group in the last installment, hooks up a music system, which when it reaches the speakers, it makes a IMAX sound. The magic of friendship's electricity then spreads around and ends on the DJ's turntables.

 **Rainbow Dash: We're not the school we were before, (Students: Before!) Yeah, we're different now!**

 **We overcame the obstacles we faced! (Students: Overcame the obstacles we faced!)**

As this was heard, students use poster pieces to align the past two times Garfield came to CHS, including the time they faced the Demon Sunset Shimmer with DC superhero powers, as the DC logo was shown in the first poster with the demon and Twilight's crown, and including the second time they faced the Dazzlings with their jewels by using songs from various famous artists, as it shows the MJ moonwalk logo with the sirens and the jewels.

 **Rainbow Dash: We're Canterlot united, (Students: Unite!) We'll never bow, (Students: Oh, oh/Hey, hey!) So get ready to see us in first place!**

As Rainbow throws the hat up in the air, it transits into the band leader's baton, and the leader catches it. Several band members give everyone the spiritual pony ears and tails from the first installment of the series as the song continues.

 **Rainbow Dash: We'll always be Wondercolts forever! (Students: Three! Two! One! Go!) And now our time has finally arrived! (Students: Our time is now!)**

 **'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship, And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive,**

 **At the end of the day, it is we who survive!**

 **Students: Na, na, na-na-na-na, Wondercolts united together! Na, na, na-na-na-na, Wondercolts united forever! (continue)**

 **Rainbow Dash: We'll always be Wondercolts forever! And now our time has finally arrived,**

 **'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship...**

As she sings the final two lyrics, she starts glowing blue while she gains the same pony ears, hair extensive tails, and wings due to the magic of friendship happening right now.

 **Rainbow Dash: And you at the end of the day, it is we who survive, at the end of the day, it is who we survive!**

Singing this, the band goes back to the altar as Sunset and the rest of Garfield's friends watch Rainbow's and Garfield's upcoming, performances.

The band leader then throws the baton up again and Rainbow grabs it, revealing she's hovering in mid-air due to the gained accessories she has since the first two installments.

Now, it was Garfield's turn to sing. This time, he sings his Here Comes Garfield theme song, but with changed lyrics for CHS' Wondercolts team.

 **Garfield: Well, it's a tough team, a cool team, nobody's fool team, well look out, 'cause here comes Wondercolts!**

 **They never give up, they're too good, They're athletic, well look out, 'cause here comes Wondercolts!**

 **They're always got to be on victory, and they will beat them to first place everytime,**

 **They won't lose anything for glory, Unless they won't give up on their winning time!**

 **Well they're a neat team, a fun team, First-time number one team, they know what the Games are all about,**

 **Here comes the Wondercolts! Look out, here comes the Wondercolts! Look out, I said, here comes the Wondercolts, so you better look out.**

 **You better watch out for Wondercolts, You never know what they got up their sleeve,**

 **So when they act in pairs, and friendly and fair, Better count what's on the score before they leave!**

 **Well they're a neat team, a fun team, First-time number one team, they know what the Games are all about,**

 **Here comes the Wondercolts! Look out, here comes the Wondercolts! Look out, I said, here comes the Wondercolts, so you better look out.**

 **Here comes the Wondercolts, you better look out!**

As both of Rainbow and Garfield's performances end, everyone applauds, including their friends.


	8. Sunset and Garfield's Message

When the pep rally ended, Rainbow and Garfield gives a thumbs up goodbye to the band leader as she leaves.

"Wow, Garfield! That was amazing!", Elsa rated.

Garfield explains to her, "You see? That's what school is like in the 21st century. I know you miss your place Arendelle back in the 19th century so much, but you can return there when you need to as soon as possible. As you are here in this strange new world you think this is, I'll tell you what new technology they have here, and I'll let you know."

"I miss my sister Anna too but, okay. But tell me what technology is later.", the snow queen then says.

"Garfield, Rainbow Dash, that was amazing too!", Fluttershy rated in a quiet voice happily. "Even _we_ can feel like win!"

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!", Rarity excites.

Jon and Arlene agree, the former human saying, "It's just like the performance the six of us Garfield characters did when we performed in the cafeteria the first time we came!"

"Is anybody else wondering how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?", asks Applejack, pretending to strum an air guitar.

Rainbow Dash agreed, "I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome!"

"Maybe. I mean, you _are_ awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random.", says Sunset Shimmer.

"We'll find out later.", Garfield and Odie both say.

However, the three were suddenly interrupted by the vice-principal, Luna.

Luna says from behind the three, "Well, it would be nice if you guys could get a handle of it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"Of course we won't cheat. Do we look like the kind of people that needs to cheat to win?! We win just by participating and playing! We win just by being us! We are gonna win! We don't need to do that! We don't need to cheat!", Nermal yelled.

Rarity continues, saying, "I agree with Nermal. We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers.", before everyone agrees with her.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer and Garfield, you and your friends came from worlds of magic.", Luna continued her rule.

"Well, speaking of which, different franchises.", Garfield says.

"Me, my friends and Elsa here are from normal worlds.", Blythe excused.

Elsa explains, "I was born with powers of ice and snow, from a ordinary village called Arendelle."

"Oh, and vice-principal, Me and my friends are also from Auradon, and we do magic.", said Mal.

"And I'm from Tomorrowland. Well, I'm actually from Earth, but Tomorrowland has science-fiction instead of fantasy magic there.", Casey finished.

Luna continues, "Well, perhaps you guys can get to the bottom of _our_ magical development."

"We'll do our best.", promised Sunset and Garfield, as Luna accepts this by nodding before leaving.

Rainbow Dash says, "Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?"

"We can't for what to be revealed!", Nermal excites.

"Pie eating? Cake eating?", guesses and interrupted Pinkie Pie, pulling out a pie and cake from her hair, before taking a deep breath and splattering the two bakes in a mess, some of the fillings landing on everyone. "Pie-cake eating?!"

Garfield then tastes the cake's filling, commenting, "Mmm! Strawberry!"

Everybody cleans the bakes' fillings off as Applejack says, "They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in?"

"It could be anything.", guessed Fluttershy, Roxy and Rosabella Beauty altogether.

"Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?!", worries Rarity.

"Don't worry, Rarity. As long as we see the field, we'll ask the principals which sports we'll be attending, that way you will choose the right outfit before it begins.", calms Jon.

Sunset then says to her friends, "I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up. See ya later!"

Garfield then says to Sunset, "Me and my friends will come with you to help.", as she agrees, before she, the cat and all his friends leave.

As they leave, the five girls look on and Pinkie Pie proves:

"Seems like they've got everything under control. Nothing to worry about."

* * *

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 9:00 AM**

At the library, Garfield and his friends already finished the reason why Rainbow Dash ponied up, and everyone looks at the paper with an overwhelming worry, between the human world and the other world.

Equestria.

As Sunset was trying to figure out this overwhelming problem, she shoves the paper away with stress, before being comforted by Elsa, who tells her the iconic saying, _"Conceal, don't feel,"_ to calm down Sunset, before saying that love might solve her problem, also trying to calm her down.

Sunset, in fact, finally calms down as everyone comes closer to Sunset and Garfield, whom the former girl looks at her ancient book, opens it again and begins to write a message to Princess Twilight, who writes about her recent worries happening in the human world.

 _Hey, Twilight._

 _Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be...changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this._

As she finished writing the first part of the message, Garfield asks for permission to write the second part of the message, and was granted it.

 _Hey, Twilight, pal. It's us, Garfield and my friends._

 _Sorry to leave you, but I've got messages saying that some of my friends' important dimensional belongings have been stolen by a mysterious person. We met with Sunset again for her support to help with this problem. Tell you more as soon as we can._

 _Your friends, Sunset Shimmer, Garfield, and my friends._

As Garfield closes the book for Sunset, he and his friends escort her out of the library, the tabby firmly saying, "Come on, Sunset. Let's go meet with your friends again."

* * *

 **PROLOGUE TO ALTERNATE MUSICAL SEQUENCE**

As Garfield closes the book for Sunset, he and his friends escort her out of the library, the tabby firmly saying, "Come on, Sunset. Let's take a walk. Then we'll meet with our friends."


	9. Crystal Prep

**CRYSTAL PREP ACADEMY 9:05 AM**

Meanwhile, at the other school Crystal Prep, we see the human world's Twilight Sparkle in her Crystal Prep uniform with the purple dog in front of her, as the latter is wearing leather gloves to hide his secret weapon.

We then see another camera shot showing the two looking on to the crowded hallway of the school.

"Let's go, Twilight.", whispers the dog, as she takes a deep breath and starts to walk.

However, the human world's Twilight accidentally bumps into a few people, irritating the dog, while she apologizes to the ones who were bumped by her. She and the dog dodges a few people, before she was bumped by a person who was walking from behind, who she apologizes once more.

"Let's just go to your room, Twilight.", the dog sighs.

Once again in the secret room where the human world's Twilight and the dog were, the human world's Spike awakes to hear his owner and the dog coming, and rushes towards the door. Accidentally, he was sent flying to a part of the secret room when Twilight and the dog open the door.

"Spike? SPIKE?", Twilight called for her pet dog.

The dog growls and says, "Where is that reckless- I mean, cute dog?"

Spike reveals that he was in the trash can as he returns to the dog and the human world's Twilight.

"There you are!", Twilight and the dog both happily giggle, before the human world's Spike licks Twilight's face with joy. She then says to her pet happily, "Okay, okay!", as Spike sits down and pants.

Twilight then grabs something from her drawer, which is her invention she already finished that looks like an amulet.

"This morning's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High!", the alternate Twilight announced, showing the two dogs her amulet invention.

The purple dog then removes the leather glove on his left hand to reveal his secret gauntlet weapon, saying, "And with this, I'll be able to harness the energy if I insert some needful things!", before berating to Spike silently in a evil voice, "And get my revenge."

The Spike that the human world's Twilight has then growls at the purple dog, and when he heard Twilight say something about Canterlot High.

"I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need.", Twilight calms down Spike.

"Me too, Twilight.", the dog agrees happily and lyingly, before turning to Spike in a evil voice again, "Me too."

"All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games! I just hope all that _rivalry_ nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research."

The dog then smiles in a fake way, saying, "And in the way of my brilliant plan." As Twilight continues talking, Spike and the purple dog then notice a ladybug, the one seen in the previous two installments, flying around near them. "I'm gonna catch you!", he then says as he and Spike prepare to catch the ladybug, but they both fail to do so. The purple dog says, "Darn it!", silently.

Twilight, when that happened, says anticipatingly, "If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the wavelength forms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!", to Spike and the purple dog.

The purple dog then congratulates, "Great goal, girl!", before Twilight falls behind on her chair, as the dog screams before Twilight and the chair both fall on him, the purple dog whimpering.

Then there was a knock on the door, as someone opens it to reveal the human version of Princess Cadence from Equestria. Dean Cadence.

She notices the ruckus, seeing Twilight falling behind on her chair, one of the dogs (the purple evil dog) laying under Twilight and the chair, and the other dog, Spike, licking Twilight. The purple dog then turns around to see the dean, gasps and puts the leather glove back on his left hand where the gauntlet is worn, after he got out and does this for a few seconds.

"Twilight, you know the rules against pets.", Dean Cadence mentioned to the human world's Twilight, getting her up as the purple dog goes beside Twilight.

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadence. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications.", Twilight excused, holding Spike.

Dean Cadence lets Twilight know, "If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so i suggest you put on a clean shirt.", getting a hair from Spike off her sh

"Why?"

"Because she wants to see you."

Twilight then excuses again while holding the other dog this time, "And the other dog, I think he's some kind of animal that people aren't allergic to animal allergies."

"If you say so, too.", allowed Cadence. "She still needs to see you, by the way."

"Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!", excites Twilight, hopefully.

Dean Cadence then continues, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Why wouldn't I be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!", asks Twilight.

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own.", says the dean.

Twilight doesn't worry about it, explaining, "That _is_ why it's called an _"independent study program"_."

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself.", Cadence told her concern to Twilight, teaching this lesson.

Twilight rubs her shoulder, answering, "I guess."

"Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?", Cadence asks. "You may bring that non-allergic purple dog with you too.", she then allows, as both Twilight and the purple dog nod yes before she leaves.

"Wow. No wonder the principal doesn't allow animals.", the dog comments on Crystal Prep's principal.

"What's she so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now.", sighs Twilight. "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."

"Well, then...it's time to find out.", the dog agreed, as he escorts Twilight out her secret room.


	10. What More is Out There?

NOTE: This chapter will have two versions of this next song, which is the normal version, and the alternate version.

As the dog escorts the human world's Twilight, she began to sing as the two of them are walking around the hallways of Crystal Prep, while going to the principal's office. During this, they also go up the first staircase to the second floor, and they look out the window a little.

 **Twilight: I've walked through all these halls before,**

 **I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh,**

 **There's nothin' in this school that I don't know,**

 **In every class, my grade's the best,** **The highest score on every test,**

 **I think that means it's time for me to go...**

 **I know there's more that's out there, And I just haven't found it yet,**

 **I know there's more that's out there, Another me I haven't met...**

 **Purple Dog: This school is full of people, but still we don't belong,**

 **They only dream of winning, Look at us like something's wrong,**

 **Maybe we're better off alone...** **Will we find what we're looking for, If we just do it on our own?**

 **We know there's more that's out there, Something to fill this hole inside,**

 **We know there's more that's out there, And we're not afraid to try...**

 **Twilight: There's only so much this school can offer, And I'm not saying that it's wrong,**

 **But I know there's more that's out there, 'cause we've been searching all along...**

 **Purple Dog: Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls... So much to learn, we can't see it all...**

 **There's somethin' out there callin' you and me, And it's a mystery that we can't wait to see!**

As the dog and Twilight go up the second staircase, they were continuing to sing as they are reaching the principal's office entrance at the third floor.

 **Purple Dog and Twilight: 'Cause we know there's more that's out there, Another place, another way,**

 **And I know there's more that's out there, and we'll find out someday!**

 **We'll find out someday...**

* * *

 **THE ALTERNATE VERSION (One of the two alternative scenes)**

As the dog escorts Twilight, she began to sing as the two of them are walking around the hallways of Crystal Prep, while going to the principal's office. During this, they also go up the first staircase to the second floor, and they look out the window a little.

 **Twilight: I've walked through all these halls before,**

 **I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh,**

 **There's nothin' in this school that I don't know,**

 **In every class, my grade's the best,** **The highest score on every test,**

 **I think that means it's time for me to go...**

 **I know there's more that's out there, And I just haven't found it yet,**

 **I know there's more that's out there, Another me I haven't met...**

Meanwhile, Garfield and his friends are also escorting Sunset Shimmer for a walk to calm her down a little, before meeting with their five friends immediately after their walk. Sunset was about to sing too. During this, as she, Garfield and his fellow friends go outside, Sunset, Garfield and their friends imagine the clouds as sirens, remembering their past adventure in CHS when there was the Battle of the Bands. After this, they began their walk.

 **Sunset Shimmer: Everyone here likes who I am, And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh,** **My friends look past the things we've done before...**

 **But I still miss those quests, The mythic creatures, magic tests,** **High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore?**

The camera shot switches back to Twilight and the purple dog back at Crystal Prep, as Twilight and the dog took their turn to sing.

 **Twilight: It's not that we're ungrateful or trying to succeed... (Purple Dog: (quietly) I'm ungrateful.)**

 **Purple Dog: (to Twilight) But there's something left still missing, something that we need...**

The camera shot switches back to Sunset, Garfield and his friends as they are walking past the school statue before they prepare to walk on the sidewalk on the streets.

 **Sunset Shimmer: I know there's more that's out there, Maybe folks that need my help, (Garfield and all his friends: We'll help you!)**

 **I know there's more that's out there, Because I've seen it for myself...**

 **Garfield: (to Sunset) There's only so much this town can offer, And I'm not saying that's so bad,**

 **But I know there's more that's out there, 'Cause it's a life that you once had...**

The group then stops at a shop window, and Odie and the rest of Garfield's friends see Sunset and Garfield looking at their reflection, before the reflection on the two changes to Twilight and the Purple Dog, respectively, before the camera shot changes back to the latter two in Crystal Prep, while they're at the second floor of the school before going up the staircase to the third floor.

 **Purple Dog:** **Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls... So much to learn, we can't see it all...**

The scene changes back to Sunset and Garfield again, as the two and everyone were continuing to walk on the sidewalks of the street.

 **Garfield: (to Sunset) This town is home, this school is safe... But how can you be home and still feel out of place?**

Suddenly, both pairs (Twilight and Purple Dog/Garfield and Sunset) sang.

 **Purple Dog and Twilight: And we know there's more that's out there, Another world to explore,**

 **Garfield and Sunset: And we know there's more that's out there, Are we wrong for wanting more?**

Then the next part creates a quartet.

 **Purple Dog, Twilight, Garfield and Sunset: And I can't wait for it to happen, But what it is we cannot say,**

 **We just know there's more that's out there, And it's calling out our name!**

A split screen occurs, and on Sunset, Garfield and their friends' side, they are walking back to the CHS school, and on Twilight and the purple dog's side, they're about to reach the principal's office meanwhile at Crystal Prep.

 **Purple Dog, Twilight, Garfield and Sunset: And we're searching for the answer, 'Cause we feel we've lost our way,**

 **We may not know what's really out there, But we'll find out someday!**

After this part, the split screen finishes as we see half of Sunset's face on the left screen and half of Twilight's face on the right screen. Same with Garfield and the purple dog on the respective sides, excluding Garfield's friends on the left screen. The left screen then fades as we return to Twilight and the dog's perspective. Twilight then looks down sadly as the dog looks up, disappointed but mostly trying to cheer her up as they sing,

 **Purple Dog and Twilight: We'll find out someday...**

* * *

(This happens after one of these two versions of the song)

"Okay, Twilight. Let's go meet the principal.", says the dog, as Twilight opens the office door...


	11. Cinch

**PRINCIPAL CINCH'S OFFICE 9:15 AM**

When the two go inside, they find the principal's office is a little dark.

The purple dog had no fear. As he was about to protect Twilight, he was startled a little by Dean Cadence, when he turns to his right. The dean then escorts Twilight and the dog, and the two walk towards the desk and they took a seat.

Someone closes the door, and it revealed to be the human version of Shining Armor, another similar colt from Equestria, and the brother of Twilight.

"Shining Armor?", asks Twilight, as she and the purple dog turn around to see him and Cadence by the door. "Why is my brother here?"

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective.", Dean Cadence explained.

Twilight then asks, "Perspective on what?", before the purple dog barks questioningly.

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course.", Cinch interrupts, introducing herself to Twilight and the purple dog. "You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor gets this popped in his mind, clears his throat and says, "I did."

"And you happen to recall who won?", Cinch then asks Shining Armor.

He answered, "Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. We _always_ win."

"We _always_ win.", copied Cinch, before she supposed, "And I suppose that dog with Twilight is non-allergic to animal allergies, right, Cadence?"

Cadence answers, "Yes."

Twilight then asks the principal, "Why did you ask to see me?"

"Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses.", she explains, cleaning one of her trophies. "The important thing is we are _expected_ to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation...my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done you've done quite a lot, haven't you?"

"I don't know. I guess.", Twilight answered.

Cinch then takes a seat back at her desk, saying, "Oh, don't be honest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete."

"In the Friendship Games?", guessed Twilight, with the dog barking again.

"Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use you and your dog's help.", added Shining.

Cinch then says, "It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can _not_ happen."

"Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very-", Twilight tried to excuse, but Cinch said;

"Ah, yes. Your work. Cadence, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?", the principal also asks.

Dean Cadence says, "Of course.", as she and Shining leave the room, leaving only the principal, Twilight, and the purple dog.

Cinch then continued talking to Twilight, "I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal."

"What deal?", Twilight asks curiously, while the purple dog growls, not liking the sound of the deal, also planning to take matters into his own hands literally not yet.

"In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it...denied.", she says as she places the files for the study program. Twilight and the dog, not liking this desperate deal, try to think of something. "What do _you_ two think I should do?"

For a few moments, the purple dog then growls, gets the permission sheet for the Friendship Games from the principal, gives it to Twilight to sign, which she does, puts his paw print on the form too, places on the table, and slams his fist on the table, finishing this answer. Cinch, looking at the signed Friendship Games form, answers, "I'll take that as a yes."

The dog then holds Twilight's hand as they leave the office, saying, "Let's go, Twilight. Pack your bags. We're going to the Friendship Games."


	12. Going to CHS

**CRYSTAL PREP 9:30 AM**

Several minutes later, in Twilight's secret room, she is seen packing her bag, getting ready to go to Canterlot High, while the dog is also helping Twilight pack. As the two get one of Twilight's uniforms, Spike then growls and tries to yank the shirt, but the two are trying to get Spike to let go of the shirt.

"Come on, Spike! We were always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games.", Twilight said.

"LET GO OF THE UNIFORM, YOU IMBECILE!", the purple dog commanded to Spike, which he lets go. He fakingly apologizes, "I mean, please?"

"The only difference _now_ is that we have to compete, thanks to the purple dog who helped me sign the permission form earlier. Besides, It's not like Principal Cinch gave us much of a choice.", she then says, before she pets Spike, who whimpered.

"We know, Spike. We don't like it either. We probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as we thought.", the dog comforts Spike, before he removes his glove to reveal the gauntlet, and he checks his pocket to reveal the stolen six objects.

Also, at the same time, Twilight finds her invention she made earlier, and wraps it around her neck. The dog then puts on a Hawaiian shirt as he puts his glove back on.

"But maybe we can still get _some_.", Twilight comforts Spike, before the latter dog whimpers again.

"Spike, we wouldn't leave without you. Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed.", promised Twilight, hugging her pet dog as she puts Spike in her bag, similar to what the other Twilight did when she first came into this world with Garfield and his five friends.

"Good thing they're allowed to include me in the games because I'm non-allergic to those who are allergic to animals!", the dog cheered, before Twilight looks at him. "What?"

The dog and Twilight then leave to catch up with everyone else who's going to CHS for the games.

Outside, the two see several people in a line-up at the bus, where they meet Dean Cadence once again.

"Dean Cadence, We're not really sure where to go.", asks Twilight.

Dean Cadence then walks around and says, "One second, you two.", as Twilight and the dog sighs.

Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare, two of the participants for the Friendship Games, is angry by Twilight and the dog accidentally cutting the line-up. "You and that dog _could_ try the end of the line?", the former girl sourly said.

The dog then growls by the sound of this and Twilight also turns around to see her, saying, "What did you say?"

Sour Sweet then answers sweetly, "Just that someone and that dog as smart as you, should definitely go first."

"We- we didn't mean to, we were just asking.", apologizes Twilight.

"This is the right bus for you two.", Dean Cadence revealed. "Go ahead."

Twilight says apologizingly, "But...we didn't mean to cut in front."

"Well, it's too late now.", Sour sourly sassed.

The purple dog then comments about Sour by whispering to Twilight, "Whoa. She's sweet, but REALLY sour.", before they get on the bus.

On the way, the two of them are suddenly startled by another participant for the Friendship Games, Indigo Zap.

"ARE WE GONNA WIN?!", she eagerly yelled at the two.

"We...we don't know.", answers Twilight.

"Wrong answer, try again! Are we gonna win?!", arrogantly yells Indigo Zap.

"Whoa. Competitive.", whispered the purple dog to Twilight.

"Umm...I guess? I-it's just...I mean... I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?", Twilight hesistates, saying this to Indigo and some other participants in the bus as the purple dog smiles, barks and pants, supporting Twilight.

But Indigo and the others were not pleased.

"You two are gonna have to take a seat!", the bus driver said to the girl and the purple dog, who the latter two obey this.

In either of their POVs, they both see people hogging spots, leaving only the right back seat row. The two then sit there, and on the other side, another one of the participants, Sugarcoat, meets them.

"Hi, Sugarcoat.", Twilight smiles, with the purple dog barking happily.

"That was a really bad speech. And that dog's bad barking. You two should consider not speaking in public.", Sugarcoat says, hurting the two's feelings.

"Whoa. Blunt.", the dog whispers once again to Twilight.

Twilight then opens her backpack to see Spike in it again, saying, "Well, Spike, at least we've got you with us.", before Spike notices a loud noise coming from a person beside Twilight and the purple dog.

Once more, another participant, Lemon Zest, was making this, listening to heavy metal with her headphones.

"Dudes! You two have gotta hear this!", Lemon says, before placing her headphones in Twilight's ears, the latter disliking the loud volume, and the purple dog covering his ears due to the music's frequency. He then removes Lemon's headphones out of Twilight's ears, and places it back into Lemon's. "What's wrong? You don't like it?", she asks.

Twilight and the purple dog nods, before Lemon goes back into minding her own business.

"Whoa. Obnoxious and wild.", the purple dog finally whispers to Twilight, before the buses leave to go to CHS.

* * *

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 9:40 AM**

After Sunset, Garfield and their friends' visit to the library (or their walk around the town), they meet with Sunset's five friends again in the music room, where Sunset and Garfield demonstrates an example of a musical performance to their newcomer friends. Even Garfield and Odie reprised Love Never Felt So Good like last time! Also, the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys Sunset, Garfield and their friends performed last time still had the powers all the characters that were there had.

As they finish their performance, the pony ears, hair extensive tails, and wings disappear, with all of their new friends applauding.

"Wow! That was a nice musical performance, like what me and my friends' favourite band The Soul Patches did at the Pawza Hotel when we attended this big Pet Fest, and I became the Special Ambassador to the Endangered Animals Fund!", Blythe told Garfield and everyone else, talking about the events of the Pet Fest back in Downtown City (which happens before she met Garfield).

"Lucky you!", Elsa congratulates, shaking Blythe's hand. "But I don't know all this new 21st century stuff yet."

"Don't worry. A fund is like charity and generosity, like Rarity for example.", Jon examples, as Rarity hugs him, thanking him for noticing her.

"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!", Rainbow suggests.

Nermal agrees, "You bet it will!"

Sunset Shimmer reminded everyone, mostly Rainbow and Nermal, "Um, we're supposed to keep magic _out_ of the Friendship Games, remember?", before the latter two scoffed.

"Don't be upset. We had a wonderful time rockin' it out last time we came here. Out with the old, in with the new, right, guys?", Garfield eased Nermal and Rainbow, all of Garfield's friends agreeing with his quote.

Rarity is then seen doing makeup by powdering her cheeks, also agreeing with Sunset and Garfield's opinions, "Easier said than done, darlings. I'm sure in Equestria and a few of those other dimensions, magic does whatever you want. But..."

"This isn't Equestria.", Sunset sighs.

"Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out.", comforted Applejack.

"I'll figure out with this new stuff around here too.", Elsa says.

Rarity then continued, "And when Sunset works on keeping the magic _out_ of the games, I've been working on what to put _in_!", giggling after this.

"Rarity, what'd you go an' do?", asks Applejack, not getting her idea, hoping it's not magic because of Sunset's occupation for the Games.

"I hope it's not magic, because that opportunity that Luna gave us is very important.", Liz reminded.

The fashionista then sends a few racks of clothes, saying, "Well, I had a _little_ time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!", while Pinkie peeks out of one of the racks that came in front of her, immediately dressed as a pirate, and Rarity puts uniforms on Rainbow Dash and Nermal.

"You really didn't have to do that.", Nermal and Rainbow Dash says nervously to Rarity.

"I know.", she says.

Applejack then says and corrects what Rainbow Dash said to her again, "No. You _really_ didn't have to.", looking at the outfits from the racks along with Garfield, Sunset and the others, also with Pinkie Pie immediately dressed like a wizard.

"Also, THERE'S TOO MUCH COSTUMES!", Liz yelled.

"But we like it though.", Garfield agrees.

"I know!", giggled Rarity again.

Jon then sighs and says, "Fine. Let's play dress up. Garfield style.", winking at Garfield.

"Dibs on the DC Superheroes!", Garfield and Odie both say.


	13. Detections

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 9:45 AM**

Outside, the Crystal Prep buses arrive, where the Canterlot High Principals meets those who arrived, which includes Principal Cinch and Dean Cadence.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few chances since your last visit.", Celestias welcomed Cinch.

Cinch says, "Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating."

As the camera shot scrolls to the right, we see Luna and Cadence reuniting since their last Games.

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadence. Even if it means another defeat.", Luna welcomes Cadence.

"Thank you, Vice-Principal Luna. But I hear it's not going to be so easy this time.", smiled Cadence.

We then see Twilight and the dog looking around to make sure no one will be in their path, and they start to get off the bus. Suddenly, Indigo Zap purposely pushes Twilight and the dog, yelling, "Coming through!", as the two fall back on Sunny Flare, the one that Sour Sweet was with earlier.

"Seriously?!", Sunny says, making the purple dog whimper a little.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to.", Twilight apologized, but Sunny walks away.

"Whoa. Arrogant.", the purple dog says silently to Twilight, as the latter sighs.

Twilight and the purple dog then meet Sour Sweet again.

"Oh, sorry, Why don't _you_ go ahead?", offered Twilight with a apology to Sour Sweet, with the purple dog supporting Twilight by smiling nervously.

Again, Sour Sweet says to the two sweetly, "You two are such sweeties...", before sourly continuing, "...I am watching you two!" The dog whimpers again, before Sour goes to talk to Sunny again. As the two were about to continue, Lemon Zest comes out of the bus and does an air guitar to the music she's listening to, yelling happily to this.

And finally, Sugarcoat comes after Lemon, turning to Twilight and the purple dog, saying, "You two are kinda being doormats right now."

Man. That's no way to treat us that way!", the purple dog says to Twilight, commenting on those five girls.

Suddenly, the invention Twilight made is starting to detect magic, along with the dog's gauntlet beeping the same sound as the detector. They were both pointing towards Canterlot High.

Taking one last look at the five girls behind the two, Spike also peeks his head out of the backpack, looking at the two objects which are detecting something. The three begin to go inside the CHS school, where Lyra and Bon-Bon go outside, seeing Twilight and the purple dog.

"Hey, Twilight. Nice dog you have there.", greeted Bon-Bon, but Twilight doesn't answer, and the purple dog getting a question to himself, _"Huh?",_ as the two girls watch the three go inside the school, before looking at each other with confuse.

When they go inside the school and into one of the hallways, a student named Cherry Crash, seen earlier in the film during the pep rally, greets to the two, "Hey, Twilight! Cool dog you have!", as she passes by.

Twilight and the purple dog turn look back at her before quickly shrugging.

Another student, Sweet Leaf, passes by and greets the same thing Cherry Crash greeted her, "Hey, Twilight. Nice doggy with you!", along with students Mystery Mint and Scribble Dee, who was walking with techie Micro Chips, and the latter saying, "Hey, you. Looking good. Hope that dog of yours talks too and tell him I need his autograph!"

"Um, hi.", Twilight says to Scribble Dee quickly.

"I do talk too and I don't need autographs right now, thank you!", the purple dog apologizes.

It continues when other students like Sophisticata saying "Hey, what's happenin'?", Blueberry Cake saying "Really nice to see you and that new dog too.", Velvet Sky (while walking with Bright Idea, saying "Twilight, how ya doin'? Nice new dog.", and Starlight saying, "Twilight, yo!", before clicking her tongue at the two.

"Hi. Hello. Uh, good.", Twilight answers to them passing by.

"Wow, Twilight. How come people think you're famous?", the purple dog asks her, before he and Twilight bump into Flash Sentry, who the three of them fall. This caused Twilight's glasses to drop.

"Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you. And that new cool purple dog too.", apologized Flash, while Twilight was starting to look for her glasses, which he asks her before getting the glasses for her, "When did you start wearin' glasses?"

"Um, like, since forever.", Twilight says.

"Oh, so how long are you two here for?", Flash asks.

The dog answers for Twilight, "Just for the Friendship Games."

"Right, of course! We'll totally win with you two here, along with the others.", Flash guaranteed, before we see Twilight's POV, which her view is blind until it is clear when the glasses are put back on, clearly seeing Flash's face.

After this, her invention detects again along with the dog's gauntlet doing the same thing, and the two realize what they have to do.

"Uh, I gotta go.", Twilight says farewell for now to Flash.

"Thanks, see you later!", yelled the dog as he goes with Twilight to follow the detections.

"Uh, okay. Bye?", questions Flash, before sighing and looking down, as he is comforted by the human Derpy, patting him on the back.


	14. Meeting Sci-Twi and the Purple Dog

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 9:50 AM**

Meanwhile, we see Garfield, Sunset and the rest of their friends except Rarity and Jon dressed up in different costumes, as Garfield, Odie, Liz, Nermal and Arlene showed everyone their DC Superhero costumes from the first installment, and then showing them their musical costumes from the second installment along with Squeak, astonishing everyone. Even Poppy and Cupid were both respectively wearing the same purple tuxedo and pink prom princess dress from last time.

As well for the other five girls, Fluttershy was dressed as a hockey goalie, Pinkie Pie was dressed as a farmer, Rainbow Dash was dressed as a bobby, Sunset Shimmer was dressed as a welder, and Applejack was dressed as a sports player.

"Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear?", Applejack said to her as she was quickly adjusting their clothes with support from Jon. "You're going to exhaust yourself before the Games even start!"

"I believe Applejack is right.", Jon agrees, who walks right beside.

Rarity makes sounds of excuses, saying, "Don't be silly, darlings. Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with-"

"What?", Garfield and Odie smile, who the former is now wearing his SuperGarfield costume while the latter is still wearing his Justin Timberlake costume.

"-Energy!", Rarity and Jon both say the inevitable, as Rarity floats, glowing purple and gaining her hair extensive tail and pony ears. Also, Jon floats too, but he is now wearing his CyJon costume from the first installment.

Everyone was astonished, as they saw this miraculous transformation of Jon and Rarity.

"What kind of costume is he wearing?", Elsa and Casey Newton both ask Garfield.

"Girls, meet CyJon!", introduced Garfield. "He is one of the superhero egos that the six of us Garfield characters turned into during our first visit."

"And magic, too, I guess.", included Sunset Shimmer, witnessing this.

Garfield then comes near her and says, "Don't forget superpowers!"

However, as Poppy and Cupid giggle at this miracle, the latter girl starts kissing her on the cheek numerous times. After this, Poppy then looks at her girlfriend, before the two were about to pull in for a kiss. However, a friend of theirs interrupted this moment.

"Girls! Do that later!", Madeline hurried.

"What she said!", Briar says.

Meanwhile, the human world's Twilight and the purple dog are still detecting something from both of their inventions, as they are following both of it's directions. Suddenly, Twilight's amulet invention opens up and begins to glow. Same with the dog's gauntlet, who the owner removes the glove on top of the gauntlet to see what's happening.

Back in the music room, Rarity and CyJon's energy is leaking through and right into the hallway. Right towards Twilight and the purple dog.

When Rarity's magic is being absorbed in the amulet, and CyJon's powers sucking into the gauntlet, we then see Rarity hovering down to the ground, beginning to become exhausted. CyJon also transforms back to his regular Jon form, exhausted as well.

"Actually, Applejack...now that you mentioned it...I suppose I can use a...tiny break.", Rarity panted, exhausted.

Jon joins her too, saying, "I'm tired.", before moaning in exhaustion and falling into Liz's arms, everyone of Garfield and his friends shocked to see this. "We...told her so."

"Ditto.", Applejack added.

Back in the hallway, we see Rarity and Jon's magic completely captured in both of their devices, and worse, the ice telepathically goes out of the purple dog's pocket by itself and hovers over the gauntlet. Moments later, the ice then implodes and creates a white jewel, which then slowly goes into the bottom middle slot of the gauntlet.

"Yes! Yes...", the purple dog evilly says, happy to see and discover the use of the objects he'd stolen. Twilight and the purple dog look at the doors to the rooms where the magic was leaked, and the dog then says, "We need to find out where more of that is coming from!", as he and Twilight are about to enter the music room.

However, they did, and it happens when Twilight closes her amulet and the dog puts his glove back on the gauntlet. Garfield and his friends are surprised.

"Twilight?!", everyone says happily to Twilight and the purple dog, causing Rarity and Jon to be fully rested.

"Wait, what?!", the purple dog questioned. "There's talking animals here too!", he whispers to Twilight.

"Uhh, yes?", awkwardly said Twilight.

"Well, I'll be. You shoulda told us you were comin'.", Applejack greeted her, with Sunset smiling with glee.

Garfield and his animal friends then meet the purple dog. "Wow! Nice new friend you've got, Twilight!", Garfield greeted. "Who are you?"

"I'm a...I'm a adopted pet from the city.", the purple dog fakes, trying to not let Garfield find out about his plan.

Garfield then offers him to shake his hand, as the dog did, saying, "Nice to meet you."

"Darling, those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so...severe.", Rarity asks.

"My uniform?", guessed Twilight.

Fluttershy joins in, saying, "Your uniform for what?"

"For...Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am?", asks Twilight.

"Yeah, and what's with the gloves?", Odie asks the purple dog.

"I...I have injuries on my hands.", faked the purple dog.

"Where are you from?", Nermal added.

"I...work with Twilight from Crystal Prep.", the dog answers.

"Did you two just say "Crystal Prep"?", says Rainbow Dash.

Before anyone can answer, Spike's head peeks out of Twilight's backpack, surprising everyone too.

"Spike!", everyone says as Twilight and the purple dog are shocked.

Twilight then gasps and asks everyone, "You know my dog's name, too?", frantically.

"Oh, and you know, gentleman, we changed the rules on pets of school grounds.", Garfield says to the purple dog.

"You do know that the principal of Crystal Prep is allergic to animals.", the purple dog says to him. "I'm non-allergic. Are you non-allergic too?"

"Yes.", all of the animals said. The purple dog facepalms with overwhelm.

Outside the music room, we see Principals Celestia and Cinch taking a new tour of CHS, as the CHS principal finished, "And our music program has especially taken off.", before Celestia then sees the human world's Twilight in the music room. "Twilight?"

"This is getting ridiculous!", Twilight says, not liking that everyone in CHS knows her.

"Here we go again.", the purple dog commented silently.

Principal Cinch then walks over to Twilight and apologizes to the other principal, "I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student and the non-allergic dog."

" _Your_ student?", questions Celestia, confused.

"The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates, and we'll meet at the gymnasium later this afternoon.", Cinch sarcastically explains, before she escorts Twilight and the purple dog out.

"Help me?", the purple dog says in a panicking, silent and squeaky voice as he was escorted out to Garfield and his friends.

"Whoa. That's a bad principal.", commented Arlene.

Garfield suggested, "I think we should call her, "Sci-Twi".", but Sunset Shimmer and her five friends disagree and still go for calling her Twilight.

"I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister.", Celestia says to Garfield and the others in the music room. "Nor does she have another dog."

" _She doesn't! That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses!_ ", Pinkie Pie astronomically explains.

"That's right! _Also, we have new friends with us, and Garfield, Charlie and Blythe's friends are from Earth, Me and my friends are from Ever After High, Elsa's from Auradon, Casey Newton's from Tomorrowland, the monsters' from Monster High, Tecna's friends are from Alfea, and Mal and her friends are from Auradon, where is the last place Garfield and his friends have been and saved the day, now six important objects are missing from our dimensions, and the dog is similar to Garfield and his pet friends, his pet friends, his pet friends_!", Madeline rapped in a explaining way. Everyone looks at Madeline, shocked and astonishing by her rapping skills.

As well for Celestia.

"Never mind.", she says, speechless by the two's wacky astronomical explanations, before she leaves.

"I wonder what the new dog is doing.", wondered Garfield.

* * *

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 9:55 AM**

Outside, Principal Cinch is seen escorting Twilight to the bus as the latter explains her apology, "I'm sorry, Principal Cinch. Me and the dog were just following these strange readings.", she says as she looks at her amulet, along with the dog peeking through the glove, not letting the principal know about his weapon yet. "Actually, they led me to those girls and-"

"Twilight, what you and the dog do in your free time is of little interest of me, but while you're here, I...all of Crystal Prep, in fact, require your complete focus.", says Principal Cinch.

"But why does everyone at this school seem to know me?", asks Twilight, with the dog whimpering with an answer.

"Perhaps they're trying to confuse you two. Perhaps they're trying to lure you two away.", guessed Cinch seriously.

"It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure us.", Twilight excused.

Cinch finished, "I don't know what they're planning, but I guarantee, it isn't to help us win.", as she escorts Twilight and the dog, the latter sighing.

"One down. Six to go.", thought the purple dog, as he begins the next step of his evil plan.


	15. Sunset and Garfield's Concerns

**NOTE: This chapter has a second deleted alternative scene, but the next chapters will still have extended sequences.**

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 9:55 AM (the same time during Twilight and Cinch's conversation on the previous chapter)**

Meanwhile, Sunset, Garfield and their friends are also seen walking through the hallway, discussing about the other Twilight and that purple dog. Garfield is also seen still wearing his Super Garfield outfit.

"I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep.", said sarcastically Rarity.

"And I can't believe she's brought a new dog friend. Something strange is going on with him.", Jon joined Rarity.

"You're saying Twilight and that dog's gonna play _against_ us? She'd never do that! Even that new dog too.", Rainbow Dash said.

" _Our_ Twilight wouldn't.", Fluttershy says.

During this, Sunset and Garfield is about to say answers as Raven Queen says, "Well, we should find out as soon as we-"

"Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria and an expert in friendship magic!", Sunset answered.

Garfield adds, "And also, I don't especially know where he ACTUALLY comes from, but he looks like someone similar. And I can't put my fingers on it!"

"And if _she_ was here, we'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes!", Sunset continued.

"Or worse for that dog, if he's responsible with that other Twilight, this may lead into a battle where VIDEO GAME ALIEN LIFE-FORCES also invade and attack us!", Garfield worries, before Sunset and he stops to see everyone shocked by their guesses, like the time with Pinkie and Maddie's astronomical explanations.

"That could be possible.", Apple White said.

Sunset sighs and says, "Sorry. I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her."

"I agree with her. We came because of a big problem and we did come, with some people to hang out and join with.", Garfield agrees.

"She's a princess in Equestria. Probably got problems of her own to deal with.", Applejack guessed Princess Twilight's absence.

"We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and drop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random pony-ups.", Rarity comforts her.

"And even superpowers.", Jon adds.

"But they aren't minor! Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown.", Sunset explained.

"That was when me and my other five friends came here for the first time. And those DC Superheroes are an example for that climatic battle we had that time.", Garfield reminded.

"I know, but it's taken a lot for me to earn everybody's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control...", Sunset worried, putting her back against a locker.

Garfield then finishes her concern, "...we'll lose.", looking down.

"Oh, Sunset, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out.", Fluttershy sorries.

"You're the ones who helped us understand what was goin' on with the Sirens. Remember?", Applejack reminded Sunset, Garfield and the rest about their last adventure.

"And we defeated the Sirens through music.", Squeak then says.

"I guess. But Twilight and Garfield were the ones who really figured out what we needed to defeat them.", Sunset guessed.

"But don't you remember, darling?", Rarity comforted. "What we needed to defeat them was you."

"Yes, along with Squeak, the EAH students, the three Alfea girls, and Charlie Brown, his dog and his bird.", included Odie.

Poppy also included, "We sang great songs that time."

Tecna also said, "We couldn't done it without you. And now we did with you."

"We had a great time!", Charlie encouraged.

"But this time, things have changed, and we're gonna be ready for the ultimate games. With or without magic.", Garfield speeches.

Sunset sighs and says, "All right.", as everyone cheers.

* * *

 **THE ALTERNATE CONVERSATION (DELETED ALTERNATE SCENE)**

Sunset sighs and says, "Sorry. I know how important the Games are to all of you, but the magic over here is so frustrating! It makes no sense!"

"I agree with you, Sunset.", Garfield agrees.

"Aw, you'll figure it out.", Rainbow comforts Sunset.

"I'm not sure I want to.", Sunset says.

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie look at each other and the former says, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I keep thinking that magic should behave here in the way it does in Equestria, but maybe what I really need to do is go back.", Sunset explains.

"GO BACK?!", Garfield and the other characters say in shock.

"You mean...leave us?", Fluttershy guesses.

Sunset says to Fluttershy as she puts her back against a locker, "Of course, I don't want to leave all of my friends, as well as Garfield and the others, but I don't wanna spend my whole life wanting things to be different than they are."

Pinkie Pie then says, "Sounds to me like trying to control magic for the Friendship Games is stressing you out."

"Yeah, us too! We don't want to forfeit the games just by cheating!", Garfield revealed.

"Oh, Sunset and Garfield, Vice-Principal Luna only asked you, Garfield and your friends to try your best. I'm sure she'd never meant to put undue pressure on you.", Rarity comforted.

"It's gonna take some time, but we'll all get there.", Jon joins Rarity, before Applejack and Liz join in to comfort Sunset and Garfield.

"That's right. Why don't you just wait until after the Games? Then we can all take a look at the magic over here together. If you still wanna go back after that, we won't stand in your way.", Applejack and Liz both promised.

"Well, us new recruits are thinking what Equestria looks like.", Casey Newton says.

As Sunset and Garfield look at their friends with confiding smiles, Sunset then says, "All right. I mean, I am already on the team. I wouldn't want to let anyone down.", as everyone cheers.

* * *

After this, Garfield then says, "When this is over...new adventures await."

"Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy. You comin', Sunset?", Rainbow Dash says as she leaves with her friends.

"And are you coming too, Garfield and Odie?", Jon says as he, the other Garfield characters and the rest of the characters from the other dimensions join the five girls.

"We'll...catch up with you guys in a bit.", Sunset and Garfield both said.

As they leave for a bit, Sunset, Garfield and Odie think for a bit and decided to go outside for another letter.


	16. Portal No More

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL** **9:58 AM**

As the three go outside, Sunset, Garfield and Odie look at one of the pages of the ancient book, blank.

"Still no reply.", Sunset sighs.

Garfield then tells her, "I told you, she's busy at the moment."

As Sunset and Garfield look at the portal, the three decided to go to it as the girl closes her ancient book.

At the same time, as Sci-Twi and the Purple Dog are waiting for the bus, the two start to get another detection.

"Another one?!", the dog silently says to Twilight. "Great!"

The two follows the detections again, and it seems to detect the energy at the portal.

As the purple dog removes his glove which inside it is the gauntlet, the amulet then opens up again and glows, while the gauntlet is doing the same thing.

"Yes! I hope this gives me another jewel!", the purple dog glees evilly.

Also, Sunset, Garfield and Odie go near the portal, and the girl says, "Maybe there's another way I could reach her."

"Oh, there is. Through the port-", Garfield ensures, still in his Super Garfield costume as the two touch the portal.

Unfortunately, due to the open amulet and activated gauntlet from the two owners from the other side, it starts to absorb Sunset's magic (or the portal) and Super Garfield's powers!

When the two touched it, there was rings of fire from Sunset's hands, as both of her hands and Garfield's were stuck like glue to the portal. Odie is shocked by this, and tries to help by trying to pull Garfield and Sunset back to break their hands free.

As the two other people absorbed it, the purple dog witnesses the Storybook of Legends getting out of his pocket, floating in mid-air and implodes, creating an orange jewel, and lowering to the left hole slot in the encrusted bone of the gauntlet.

When this is finished, the five are blasted a few centimetres to the ground, both sides of the portal.

When Sunset and Garfield recover, they see Sci-Twi and the purple dog, the latter teasing the gauntlet a bit for Garfield to see.

"New dog!", Garfield noticed.

"What did you two do?!", Garfield, Odie and Sunset frantically ask.

The purple dog then stands up quickly, hiding the gauntlet by covering it with the glove, along with Sci-Twi hiding the amulet, saying, "Uh...Uhh...!"

"Twilight, you and the dog have to check in with the others. We're coming back in 2 hours.", Cadence reminded.

"Let's go, Twilight!", the purple dog rushed to the bus with Sci-Twi, saying this silently.

"Wait...!", Odie says, but it was too late.

Garfield then says to Sunset, "I wonder what the two did. I knew something strange is with that dog. I still can't put my fingers on it."

However, as Sunset and Garfield test the portal, they couldn't feel a smooth and magical touch. It was hard. Rock hard.

And unactive.

As the two try to do something, Garfield and Odie are horrified by this and Sunset says, "Where's the portal?", as she tries, saying, "WHERE'S THE PORTAL?!", frantic that the portal cannot go back to Equestria.

"We're doomed!", Garfield freaks out, yelling, "We can't go **baaaaaaaack**!"

 **End of Part 1**


	17. Welcoming Crystal Prep

**Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games Part 2**

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 11:59 AM**

In a panic, Sunset, Garfield and Odie rush to the music room once again to see the five girls and the others making outfits for the welcome. Poppy and Cupid also still wore the same respective tuxedo and dress too.

"Hi, Garfield! We've got some cool new outfits for us to wear at the welcome!", Nermal says.

"Guys! Guys! Something's wrong with the portal! Twilight and that purple dog were there and...it's gone! It can't work anymore!", Garfield worries.

"WHAT?!", everyone exclaimed, panicked that they cannot go back to their dimensions, except for Sunset's five friends, who are still panicked that Sunset can't communicate with Twilight from Equestria.

At the gymnasium, all the CHS and CPA students meet, the room decorated. But unfortunately, they're rivals to each other.

For example, as Flash Sentry, Lyra and Bon-Bon look at Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat, who the two look at the three, Sour Sweet then crushes her cup, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it (IMAX bass boom), causing the three CHS students to stare at them angrily.

Back in the hallway leading to the entrance of the gymnasium, Garfield, his friends, along with Sunset and her six friends, arrive there.

"What do ya mean the portal's gone?", Applejack and Liz ask Garfield, Odie and Sunset.

"I mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore!", Sunset explains on the way.

"Same with my Super Garfield powers! We tried for about 2 hours, but it still can't respond!", Garfield freaked out.

Some of Garfield's friends gasp. Casey Newton says, "Elsa says, "How will I go back to Anna now?!"

"How can I take care of the pet shop?!", Blythe exclaimed.

" **HOW CAN WE GO BACK HOME?!** ", Charlie "aaugh"ed.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! Calm down. First of all, we can't go without our lost items. And secondly...", Nermal calms everyone down, before he and Rainbow say, "How'd that happen?", as Sunset and Garfield open the gymnasium doors for their friends.

"We don't know. But it has something to do with that Twilight.", Sunset thinks.

Garfield also said, "And that new dog. He's been acting strange lately. The gloves, I think, are an example.", as the camera then shows Sci-Twi and the purple dog searching curiously for more of the magic and powers for the jewels. During this, the dog is covering the gauntlet with his other arm for Garfield not to see. As the two back up, they accidentally bump into Indigo Zap, who angrily stares at the two.

"What in tarnation are they up to?", asks Applejack when this happened.

"Leave this to us.", Sunset sures, as she and Garfield go deal with the two.

When Twilight and the dog continue their search, they are spooked by the sound of Sunset and Garfield's voice.

"You two. What have you two been up to?", Sunset and Garfield asked, the former suspicious and the latter questioning what's wrong.

"Us? Oh, we were just-", Twilight said nervously as the purple dog, before they are interrupted by Indigo Zap.

"Who wants to know?!", Indigo says meanly.

Rainbow back-sassed, "Umm, we do?", while Nermal blows a raspberry, causing the three to stare at each other.

"All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start.", Applejack tried to calm the feuding two down.

"Save them for later or hold your feud.", Liz supported Applejack, but she and Applejack are interrupted by Sugarcoat.

"The games aren't really competitive since _we've_ never lost.", Sugarcoat bluntly adds.

"Well, sometimes it is, but that's not a very nice thing to say.", Liz said to Sugarcoat.

Fluttershy shyly joins in the conversation, "Me and Arlene agree with Liz, what she said.", before she is interrupted again by Sunny Flare.

"Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice.", Sunny Flare arrogantly says in a fake apology.

"Well, you might use a _little_ tact.", both Jon and Rarity joined the argument as well as Garfield's other friends from the other dimensions.

The dog then sweats in suspense as he and Sci-Twi watch this, backing away from the conversation before it gets worse. But then they are interrupted by Pinkie and Odie, who they accidentally backed up to.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!", she says to Sci-Twi.

"Hey, how are you doing? My name's Odie.", he also says to the dog.

"Oh, hi. I'm Twilight.", she greeted to the party girl, and the dog greeted Odie. The two shook Sci-Twi and the dog's hands vigorously.

"I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too.", Pinkie Pie says, after the handshake.

The handshake causes the purple dog to be dizzy, and for Sci-Twi's glasses to droop a little and her hairstyle falls down, resembling the human Twilight from Equestria.

"She looks like someone familiar.", Odie says to Pinkie, giving her a fact.

As Sci-Twi rearranges her handstyle and puts her glasses back up while the purple dog gets better from getting dizzy, they said, "That's, heh, weird.", the purple dog possibly faking it.

Suddenly, Pinkie and Odie then notice the inventions the two have, while the gauntlet is shown when he touches his head to stop the dizziness.

"What's that?", the two said to the purple dog and Sci-Twi.

The purple dog sighs and thinks to himself, _"Here goes nothing."_

First, Twilight explains about her invention to the two, "It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies. It measures things."

"How about you? What's the glove?", Odie continued, asking about the purple dog's exposed golden gauntlet.

"It's- It's a...kind of accessory that I built for the Friendship Games, yeah! I'm searching more jewels to make it more shiny.", faked the purple dog, as he sweats and gulps in suspense, as he almost says the truth about the gauntlet. "Because I'm participating in the Shadowbolts...?"

"Whoa. Cool.", Odie commented on his "accessory", while during the two's explanations, Pinkie was still smiling.

"Like the party, guys?", Pinkie Pie continues to Twilight and the purple dog.

Twilight continued, "Yeah, though it doesn't look like much of a party to me.", showing camera shots of the CHS and CPA gloomily spending time with each other.

"I know. Something is definitely missing.", Pinkie noticed.

"And all that needs is a little "hype" in it.", Odie suggested.

"Hype...?", the purple dog questions, before Pinkie gets an idea and grabs Twilight.

"Come on!", Pinkie cheered the two up, as she and Twilight go. Odie then grabs his new dog friend to catch up with the two.


	18. Party Pooped

5 minutes after noon, Principal Celestia then comes up the stage and says to all the CPA and CHS students,

"Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS.

During this, Sci-Twi, the Purple Dog, Pinkie Pie and Odie push two big presents and two presents a little smaller than the other two in the gymnasium through the double doors.

"What in the world is in these?", Sci-Twi and the purple dog both ask, the latter panting and wiping his sweat from his forehead, exhausted from pushing in the four gifts, except for Odie, who is excited like Pinkie Pie.

"Party cannons, of course!", Pinkie Pie answered.

Odie then says what's in the two smaller gifts, "Firecracker fireworks, too!", happy like Pinkie.

Princess Celestia then continued, "And lastly, I would recognize the "52" students CHS has elected to compete.", pointing to the ones that are joining excluding Garfield, Sunset and their friends, including Flash Sentry, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Micro Chips, Sandalwood and of course, Derpy. The latter three wave at the principal in one camera shot, while the next camera shot shows the former three waving at her too. "I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship and friendship the Games stand for."

As she says this, we see Sunset, her five friends, Garfield and his other 50 friends turn around and wave at the principal before the 51 people have unsure looks.

As the camera shows the purple dog, he thinks to himself, _"40 people excluding the 12 CHS students? I'll top that."_

Meanwhile, Pinkie sneaks up to one of the food displays and replaces the vegetables and cheese and Odie then replaces them with platters of cupcakes. Pinkie turns off the lights and then Odie swings on the disco ball around the room as Pinkie puts it up top of the room, activating the disco ball. And then the party girl then meets with DJ-P0N 3 and gives her a disc that Odie recommended and gave to her offscreen.

When she turns it on, the instrumental resembles one of the songs from the real-life TV show Empire, as everyone were liking the jam and everyone at the food displays, on the other hand, both CPA and CHS students start to share and eat the food. Albeit this starting to happen, Garfield allows Poppy to sing a song to Cupid and everyone else as the jam continues.

 **Poppy: Somethings you feel insecure, trust me babe I understand...** **Even with no manicure, just know that I'll still hold your hand...**

 **You look so good when you walkin' by, beauty comes in every size, keep wearin' that, you ain't playin'...**

 **You got yourself a new man, a romantic relationship plan, I call that hexcellent...Cause you sure look good to me, I think-**

 **You're so beautiful...Give the school a show, Go up down, up down, up down (2x), shake it fast...It's yours. (Cupid: How much you pay for it?)**

 **I say, you're so beautiful...and I don't care who knows, Go up down, up down, up down (2x), shake it fast...'cause you sure look good to me.**

As the song goes on as several students cheer, we then see Pinkie Pie and Odie opening the presents to reveal the party cannons and firecracker fireworks.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?", Sci-Twi nervously asks the two.

"I hope it'll be dangerous for you two- I mean, uh...safe for you two.", the purple dog evilly then nervously faked.

"Oh, it will be safe.", Odie lighting the fuses to the firecracker fireworks.

Pinkie also grabs the ropes for the party cannons, answering, "Absolutely!".

Then, Pinkie Pie pulls the ropes to blast the ammo out of the party cannon (IMAX bass boom), which happens to be confetti, and this happens the same time as the firecracker fireworks start blasting off non-flammable sparks and lights. This also makes Sci-Twi and the purple dog to stumble to the side.

Everyone notices the confetti, including Sci-Twi and the dog, and they both see all the students, as well as Garfield and his friends, dancing to the beat of the song Poppy is singing right now.

"C _urses! Confetti!_ ", the purple dog said in his thoughts.

"I...feel...all...", Odie excitingly rates the party, as Pinkie starts glowing pink, gaining her pony ears and hair extensive tail, floating in mid air to finish it off. Odie also floats, and is wearing his BatDog costume from the first installment, also posing the Batman symbol.

"Ooh! Floaty!", Pinkie says as she finished transforming.

As Sci-Twi and the purple dog get up, both their devices, the amulet and the gauntlet, starts having a third detection and the amulet immediately opens up , the gauntlet doing the same again.

"Yes. Come on. Come to doggy!", the purple dog smiles with greed as the amulet and the gauntlet absorbs Pinkie's magic and BatDog's powers!

"Awww...", Pinkie and Odie groaned as their powers were drained. "I am party pooped.", the party girl then says, exhausted along with Odie.

"I am as sick as a dog...exhaustion, actually...", Odie commented and agreed with Pinkie, tired too.

As the energy were sucked into both Sci-Twi and the purple dog's inventions, another one of the items the dog stole, the Legendarium, floats in mid-air like the last two, and implodes, creating a purple jewel, lowering to the right hole slot in the gauntlet's encrusted bone, beside the orange Storybook of Legends jewel.

However, something strange happened.

Magical bolts of energy shoots right out of their devices, and went inside the bleachers. The two have a look, and they see what happens to be a inter-dimensional portal to Equestria! Both were shocked.

"WHAT?! PORTALS?!", the purple dog freaked out.

Sci-Twi and the purple dog then turned off their inventions as the human world's Twilight closes her amulet. At the same time, the inter-dimensional portal and their inventions both turn off.

"Strange inter-dimensional portals.", the purple dog commented.

Then Poppy finishes the song, singing to Cupid and to the audience:

 **Poppy: You're so beautiful, and I don't care who knows, Go up down, up down, up down (6x), shake it fast...'cause you sure look good to me-**

The song abruptly stopped as someone taps on the microphone, causing feedback that makes everyone covering their ears, including Poppy and Cupid. It was Principal Cinch, the Crystal Prep principal.

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome.", Cinch thanked, while sarcastically cleaning her glasses. "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High has continues to pick it's competitors in a popularity contest, and Crystal Prep continues to field it's top twelve students.", she then says as the CPA students leave the food displays and everyone looking at her. "It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of _losses_ , your school remains committed to it's ideals, however _misguided_ they may be."

Celestia and Luna were not satisfied and are irritated by Cinch's comments about their school's losses in the Friendship Games.

"I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome.", Cinch finishes her speech, everyone watching.

Garfield, Sunset and their friends then go to the bleachers where they meet Pinkie Pie and Odie once again.

"Hello, you two! How was the party? You should seen our performance because it was a blast!", Garfield greeted Odie, as Cupid was happily hugging her girlfriend Poppy.

In response, Pinkie and Odie groaned in exhaustion.

"What's the matter? We're sorry, you two. I thought your party additions were really swell.", Liz and Applejack apologized.

"It was really swell, but-", Casey Newton agreed, before Fluttershy finished her sentence.

"They definitely broke the ice. Not literally.", continued Fluttershy, agreeing with Liz, Applejack and Casey Newton.

Elsa then says to the shy girl, "Thank you. Thank you for not mentioning my ice powers."

Rarity then reminded the disadvantage of the party, "Yes. If only Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again. Not literally too."

"Thank you too, Rarity.", Elsa thanked.

"We were almost finished with our song though!", Poppy saddened, but Cupid cheered her up by kissing her cheek.

Pinkie and Odie agrees with Poppy and Rarity, "Yeah. She's awful."

"We agree.", Garfield replied.

"Wow, Pinkie and Odie, what happened to you two?", Sunset worried for a bit as she and Rainbow joins them.

"I was gonna say that.", Garfield worried.

The party girl then answered, "I don't know. Everyone started having fun after Twilight, that new purple dog, Odie and I fired the party cannons and firecracker fireworks, and I ponied up."

"And I had my BatDog powers from the first time we came here.", added Odie.

"Of course you two did.", Garfield and Sunset replied.

"But then the magic just _drained_ right out of me and Odie.", Pinkie inevitably says the problem.

Odie then says after her sentence, "And I sadly lost my BatDog powers."

"Wait, what do you mean _"drained right out of you and Odie"_?", Sunset asks.

"I bet something's strange is going on. Are we losing our DC powers or something?", Garfield wondered. "And what about the missing objects?"

"Hey. Where is that other Twilight and the new dog?", Applejack and Liz questioned.

"Oh. They're right-", Pinkie says to the two, looking for her.

But they're gone.

"Uh, well, she _was_ right here.", Pinkie says, confused at the part that Sci-Twi and the purple dog are missing.

"They're gone.", Odie looked down.

Garfield and his friends came up with an idea for the rest of the day.

"Guys, we need to talk outside.", Garfield says to everyone, as he whistles to the six extra CHS selected students, Flash, Bon Bon, Lyra, Sandalwood, Micro Chips and Derpy, to follow him. Poppy is also seen carrying Cupid as her girlfriend, along with Garfield and Arlene, Jon and Liz, Snoopy and Roxy, and Charlie and Selina holding hands.

Garfield has a exciting plan for all of them once they go out to the front of the high school.


	19. The 2nd Sleepover

**NOTE: This chapter is a start of a three-part extended sequence.**

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 12:15 PM**

Outside, Garfield says to everyone, "I think we should have a sleepover. And during that, Pinkie and Odie can rest for a little bit while we have a load of free time. We can also check the events for the Friendship Games on the CHS website during our free time activities."

"There's a lot of stuff in this dimension I don't know about.", Elsa says about the new technology in this dimension that she doesn't know about, also saying that in Auradon, there are books, a castle and folklore.

"Don't worry. My house has new rooms like a library, a ballroom, a game room-", Pinkie sured to Elsa, before the latter snow queen interrupts at the fact there's still the culture from Auradon in this world.

"A library? Me and my sister LOVE books!", Elsa agreed.

"We can spend the whole day at Pinkie's house and the Friendship Games will start tomorrow morning. And will probably take the whole day tomorrow.", planned Garfield. "We'll go to CHS, first thing in the morning."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Darling suggested.

Jon then adds, "And I got the limousine to come get us to Pinkie's house!", as he pulls out the limo keys, pressing the button. This sentence surprised half of the new Wondercolts for the Friendship Games and as well as the newcomer characters of Garfield's group, just before the same limo came in front of the group with the same La Cucaracha horn.

"You have a limo...?", asked half of the new Wondercolt team members including Flash, Sandalwood, Micro, Lyra and Bon-Bon, and the newcomer characters including Apple, Raven, Casey Newton, Blythe, Lorna, Elsa, Mal, the Snail and the Spider.

"No reason. For the third time. Also, I upgraded this.", Jon informs instead of yelling to rush the moment.

"Into what?", Youngmee questions.

Just then, Jon presses another button and all our heroes witness the limo transforming. It's deck start adding up extra floors for everyone to fit in, while the top roof of the limo was removed. It's wheels grew larger for a better traction. It even added a storage space at the back of the truck just in case.

"A triple decker limo. Complete with storage space.", Jon beholds the upgraded limo to everyone.

"Cool! We've got a convertible limo!", Evie commented.

"Okay. LET'S GO!", Jon yells, as everyone gets in the triple decker convertible limo.

Everyone then goes inside the limo and Jon and Liz once again go in front. They then drive off to Pinkie's house.

Inside, Garfield then asks to the new Wondercolt recruits, "So, what did you do when we were gone?"

"Well, before the Friendship Games, me, Sandalwood and Micro Chips made a fight while making our banner for Crystal Prep, but we actually made a great design after all with music, technology and spirituality.", Flash told his story about the time he and his friends made a banner for the other school.

"Okay. How about you two?", Nermal then asks Lyra and Bon-Bon.

"For us, we accidentally went through an audition battle to see who gets to be in the games, but in the end, we found out we both made it.", Bon-Bon explains her story.

Squeak then chuckles and says, "Okay, how about you?", to Derpy.

Derpy didn't respond. She instead pulls out a muffin, which is her favorite food.

"I'll take that as a...no?", Squeak said awkwardly.

"You know what, guys? Me and my friends are going to the other Wondercolts.", Garfield decided.

As Garfield and his friends go to the second floor, they meet Sunset and her friends once again, while Pinkie and Odie are resting for their exhaustion.

"Hi, guys. I was just talking to our other friends what they did when we were gone.", Garfield greeted to Sunset again.

"You did? Well, when you guys were gone, we were experimenting the magic my friends have to find out how the magic works in our world.", Sunset told them.

Rainbow then joined, "And me and Pinkie were spying on the Crystal Prep team for the upcoming games. We got caught."

"Wow. I never known you did a lot of adventures when you were gone.", Odie awed with Garfield.

The snail then agrees, "Us neither."

A beep is heard and Jon says through the intercom:

 **Attention, everyone. We're almost arriving at our destination.**

Suddenly, Garfield and his friends along with the newcomer characters and the other half of the new Wondercolts then go to the top convertible floor to see Pinkie's house. The same house where Garfield spent his first night there with his friends.

"Wow! It's huge!", Raven said about the wide two story house.

"Indeed, Raven, my friend.", Garfield says to her.

"I wonder what's inside!", Apple wondered.

"You'll find out!", Squeak says as the triple decker limo enters the garage which got upgraded to fit a vehicle like this.

As the limo stops, everyone got out the vehicle and gathered around the door to the inside of Pinkie's house.

"Behind this door, you will have the most fun you'll have in this world.", Garfield then says to everyone, before he can open the door.

When he does this, the newcoming characters were astonished by what's inside.


	20. Free Time

**Another note: This is the second out of three parts in the extended sequence, and there is a part in this chapter that connects with a different franchise, and another which features a special cameo.**

Garfield then guides the newcomer characters around Pinkie's house. The first floor was the same as last time, with the same candy decorations and dining room.

 **PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE 12:25 PM**

"Just wait until you see the SECOND floor! You're gonna love it!", Arlene promised, as she led the others upstairs.

There was the same set of rooms up on the second floor with a few other doors Garfield and his friends didn't discover yet.

"What's in those rooms?", Elsa asks.

Same as last time, Garfield then opens the first door, which reveals to be the same salon that Poppy discovered last time.

"Cool! A hair salon! Hope I can do a little hairstyle.", Jane says.

"Not to worry, Jane. I'm also a hairstylist.", Poppy revealed to everyone.

Garfield opens the next one, which is the same IMAX screening from last time.

"IMAX? Me and my friends don't know what it's about, but it looks amazing!", Flash commented.

"We may watch a film or two after our Friendship Games research.", agreed Sandalwood.

The next door has been opened by Garfield, which shows a waterpark, with new upgrades including waves.

"INCOMI-", Garfield says, before Jon and Liz, in fro see the wave builds up and goes past the pool corner. The wave then splashes on the two as Garfield and the others close the door to shield themselves from the wave.

At that moment, Jon and Liz then both yell, "GARFIELD!"

"Sorry! I didn't know it splashed like that!", Garfield apologized. "Let's just check the next room then, guys."

Odie opens the next door for everyone and they see a dance room, with 80's music. This makes Charlie go in there and sing instead of Garfield and Odie, like what the latter two did last time.

 **Charlie Brown: Welcome to your life...there's no turning back...even while we sleep...we will find you acting on your best behaviour,**

 **Turn your back on Mother Nature, Everybody Wants to Rule the World!**

 **It's my own design, it's my own remorse, help me to decide, help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure,**

 **Nothing ever lasts forever, Everybody Wants to Rule the World!**

"You can stop it now!", Woodstock says with shock, with Charlie Brown in embarrassment.

Charlie Brown then goes back and says, "Sorry."

Odie once again opens the next (and final) door (for now), showing the game room.

"Wow! This room has games and technology too!", Micro Chips commented.

"Yeah. Last time we went to this room, we saw hilarious videos of several people.", Charlie agreed, telling the newcomers the time he and his friends were watching funny Youtube videos, who then started to laugh hilariously for a bit about it.

"Wait. That vision I had last time...", Nermal recounted his last visit when they performed the final medley against the sirens, as he sees the games that remind him of the vision. "...Pac-Man?", he says as he comes over to the Pac-Man arcade machine, then goes to the other ones, mentioning a few. "...Donkey Kong...Centipede...Tetris...?"

Arlene then asks the cute gray cat, "What is it?"

"All these games are what I've seen in my vision last time with Tecna.", Nermal says.

Tecna snaps his fingers, realizing, "Oh, yeah, that reminds me."

"There's even Pong, Space Invaders, Paperboy, Galaga, and even that famous Mario game that we saw too!", Nermal continued.

"Mario...? He's familiar. I think he and his friends came to Arendelle for a while before he left.", Elsa says.

Casey Newton even joined, "Yeah. He and his friend met me when I went to Tomorrowland too."

"A very famous video game character, isn't he?", Garfield smiled with these references. "You know, guys, this house also has a library, like Pinkie said before, as well as a fitness centre, a kitchen, a relaxing room, a patio, a dining room-"

"And don't forget, I added an extra series of rooms where you can sleep at while me, Sunset, Flash and the rest of my Canterlot High friends can sleep in my room. I can lend them the sleeping bags you and your friends used last time."

"That sounds great! Guys, did you hear that? We get to sleep in different rooms!", Odie excites, blinded with dollar signs.

"Odie, you're blinded with dollar signs! Excuse me, author/narrator, can you switch the dollar signs back to normal?", Madeline breaks the fourth wall by talking to the author and narrator of the fanfic.

Oops. Sorry, my bad.

The dollar signs on Odie's eyes then disappear in a second. "Thank you.", the dog says to Maddie.

"Anyway, in the meantime since it's 12:30 PM, we can spend the rest of the day with free fun time once again. We should try out the other rooms too.", Garfield declares, with everyone agreeing.

First of all, Charlie, Roxy, Selina, Snoopy, Tecna and Woodstock, as well as Poppy, Cupid Faybelle and Avea, go back to the game room to watch funny Youtube videos of Pewdiepie, Markiplier, McJuggerNuggets, TheAngryGrandpa Show, Boogie2988, Brotherhood Productions and more (still no harrassment, for fair humorous uses). Everyone but Faybelle and Avea were laughing hard as they were watching the funny videos.

Charlie and Roxy were laughing while watching the Brotherhood Productions videos of where one of the brothers burnt an iPad because of a prank the other brother made up, the one where the brother rages at WWE Wrestlemania 31 and breaks his TV in anger, the one where the brother breaks the computer and a window because of a prank his other brother also made on the day of the Game of Thrones Season Premiere, and the one where the brother rages while playing Call of Duty: Black Ops III and breaks his PS4.

Selina, Snoopy, Poppy and Cupid were laughing while watching TheAngryGrandpaShow's videos of where the grandpa got angry at his son Pickleboy as he tasted the sweet potato pie saying it was too salty after the grandpa accidentally put too much salt, the one where the grandpa wrecks Pickleboy's WWE toys after the latter fails to show up at his house to fix his Wi-Fi, the one where the Grandpa breaks his microwave after Pickleboy getting the plane tickets to Philedelphia, and the one where the grandpa got angry at Pickleboy for thinking he ruined the valuable money certificate he was given in the mail, even though Pickleboy put a prank by switching the certificate with a normal bill.

Tecna and Woodstock were laughing while watching McJuggerNuggets' videos of where Jesse's birthday got ruined when his father nicknamed "Psycho Dad" wrecks the new Wii U he got for his birthday, the one where Jesse and Uncle Larry destroys Jeffrey's PS4, who the latter is the brother of Jesse, the one where Jesse got arrested as he rants about carrying 12 bags of fertilizer one day, and the one where Psycho Dad crashes Jesse's LAN Party, as the latter was doing this in the middle of the night.

"What in Ever After are you laughing about?", Faybelle questioned, as he doesn't get the idea why they're laughing. "They're just ranting."

"See for yourself.", Poppy gave Faybelle one of the iPads, showing her a few videos of Boogie2988 where Francis rages about the Wave 4 amiibo not available at the stores at his residence, the one where he gets mad at Valentine's day when his girlfriend didn't show up at the airport, the one where Francis rages about going to see Mad Max: Fury Road for the fifth time, and the one where Francis rages at the problems that the video game Destiny was having problems with. Immediately while watching this, Faybelle and Avea were both laughing.

"I guess you're right! It is funny.", Faybelle and Avea both said at the same time, before turning to look at each other when they realized they talked simultaneously. "Jinx!"

Then, a camera shot then follows Faybelle and Avea to the library, the shot stops at the part where Elsa and Casey Newton were reading.

"Hi, guys! We're reading books! I can't believe some of the books in my world still exist!", Elsa says as she was reading a recognizable book from her dimension.

"And I'm learning more about science.", Casey Newton said. "There's also a blank book which can answer any question you ask."

Avea then gets the blank book and gives it to Faybelle. "You should try it."

"...Which school won the Friendship Games the most?", Faybelle pauses then says a question. The book says...

 _Crystal Prep_

"Cool! How many dimensions are there?", the daughter of the Dark Fairy asks again. The book says...

 _1,000+_

"It's not a calculator. Don't overuse it, please.", Avea told Faybelle.

Faybelle then gets an idea, saying, "Which school do you think will win the Friendship Games tomorrow?" The book says...

 _Idk._

"Huh. Thought it would be Canterlot.", Faybelle then says, which the book says...

 _Nope. Idk._

"Uh, why not ask the book what events are in the Friendship Games for tomorrow?", the teenage monster hybrid suggested to Faybelle.

Faybelle then turns around and says to the book which will answer her question, "In a minute. Book, since I am a royal and I'm following my mother's footsteps in becoming the next villain in the story of Sleeping Beauty, what percentage would you think?"

 _99%_

Avea then sighs and murmurs, "This is ridiculous.", grabbing the book from Faybelle's hands. "Book, tell us what events are gonna be in the Friendship Games?"

"Can you please give me another minute?", Faybelle scoldingly asks, then asks the book, "Hey, is it possible if I could get to meet my mother in one of the dimensions?"

"Don't answer that book.", the hybrid rolls her eyes as Elsa and Casey Newton look at each other in confusion at the argument.

Faybelle then tries to get the book back from Avea, saying, "I wanna know!"

"Know?!", Avea shouts.

"Yes!", Faybelle shouts.

"KNOW?!"

"YES!"

"Guys!", Micro Chips interrupted the argument between Avea and Faybelle. "I just found out the events for the games tomorrow!"

Avea and Faybelle apologized to each other, "Sorry.", putting the blank book back on the shelf.

"So, what are the events?", Elsa and Casey Newton continued with the event topic.

Micro Chips then says, "The first event is a variety of events including baking, birdhouse making, science, spelling bee and a math equation. The other two...has not been announced yet."

"Oh. That's good to know.", Elsa said, before she continues to read books with Casey.

Micro Chips then goes over to Sandalwood and asks, "Wanna watch a movie in the home theatre?"

"You bet, pal.", the free-spirited student said to him, as they plan to watch the 1950 film of Cinderella in IMAX.

Meanwhile downstairs, Raven, Apple, Bonita, Sirena, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Neighthan and Squeak were playing a game of Bean Boozled. The latter then said,

"Guys, we're playing a game that has to do with eating jelly beans with either yummy flavoured or disgusting flavoured. So they are either tooty-fruity or stinky socks. Either Buttered popcorn or rotten egg. Peach or vomit.", Squeak says some of the flavours as Apple and Raven are unsure and disgusted by a few of the disgusting flavours. "Not to worry, you two. These flavours are actually artificial."

Apple and Raven then wiped their foreheads in relief, "That's a relief."

"Juicy pear or booger. Lime or lawn clippings. Berry blue or toothpaste. Chocolate pudding or dog food. Coconut or baby wipes...", Squeak finishes the flavour line up. "I think Raven should try the green one first."

"I hope it's yummy flavoured. You can either get booger or juicy pear...", Apple said as Raven eats the first jelly bean, but it was a different bean other than the booger or pear.

It was...

"Oh! I got lime!", Raven says a few seconds after she tasted the jelly bean. "Yummy! Your turn, Apple."

"Try the blue one this time.", Squeak told her.

Apple then says, "Okay. Toothpaste or berry blue.", before tasting it. It was...

"That's toothpaste, but it's actually very yummy. And minty.", Apple tasted it, which it was yummy.

Bonita then shyly says, "I'll try the green one.", as she gets the green one Raven got earlier. "Lawn clippings or lime."

The skeleton-moth hybrid then tastes it, but it wasn't the flavour she hoped she would get.

"That was lawn clippings.", she says in shock and disgust. "You try, Sirena."

The ghost-mermaid hybrid then says, "Thanks! I'll try the white one...baby wipes or coconut.", before tasting it.

Moments of determining if the jelly bean is tasty or disgusting. Sirena then sniffles in a mix of sadness and joy, as she continues tasting it. She then apologizes, "I'm sorry."

"What flavour was it?", her hybrid friend Bonita asked.

"You don't wanna know. Anyway, Lyra, you do the next one.", Sirena said.

Lyra then grabs the orange one as she was preparing to taste it. "Peach or vomit...peach...peach...", she says as she bit it, bracing for the flavour she wanted. Once she has her first few bites of the orange jelly bean, she immediately gags and runs to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she got out while all the other seven look at her and Lyra said, "Continue, Bon-Bon, my friend?"

Bon-Bon then grabs a white yellow-speckled jelly bean and says, "Rotten egg or buttered popcorn...", looking at her friend before eating the bean. "Please be...popcorn..."

However, her luck changes when the flavour was actually disgusting. Moments after, she grabs a napkin and spits it out, disliking the flavour. "Continue?"

"Okay, I guess Neighthan can try a blue one.", Squeak continued.

"Another blue?", Apple asked to the zombie-unicorn hybrid, before he tasted it.

It was tasty but different.

"Mmm! That's blueberry! Mmm! Yummy!", Neighthan tried the jelly bean.

Squeak then says, "And now to finish this game, I'll try the green speckled jelly bean.", as he picks up the jelly bean with the same colour he said. "Booger or juicy pear."

The mouse then eats it, but several moments later, he then sniffles and then says to everyone without telling the flavour. "I cry. Game's over. We all win."

Raven then says to someone, "So, how about you?"

That someone is actually a cameo of Christopher Spielberg, which I said, "Yeah, sure! Bring it on! I'll take all eight jelly beans each at once."

"Are you sure? You don't know if it's tasty or disgusting.", Apple told me.

"Yeah. I'll try all eight of them.", I say as I get each all eight kinds of Bean Boozled jelly beans, while another shot shows Raven and Apple looking at each other. Another shot skips a few moments, where Christopher go upstairs to end my cameo saying drowsy, "Excelsior..."

At other places in Pinkie's home, Mal, Evie and Jane is at the hair salon, while Sunset, Blythe, Garfield and their friends are in the waterpark again, trying the new waterslides in the park.

"This is awesome!", Blythe says as she slides down the waterslide before splashing.

"You bet it is!", Garfield says as he, Youngmee, Sue, Kora, Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, the spider and the snail have fun in the waterpark.

Jon then says to the cat, "Hope you don't splash on us like last time, Garfield!"

"No, I won't! We're here to have fun!", Garfield smiled with glee.

"I guess you're right.", his owner said. "CANNONBALL!" Jon then makes a cannonball, splashing water on Garfield and everyone else.

"JON!", everyone but Garfield and Liz yelled.

Garfield then settles, "Guys, guys. Let us have fun.", as everyone agrees and puts the scolding aside to have fun at the waterpark.

And meanwhile, the rest of the characters including Raven, Apple, Darling, Blondie and Ashlynn, who just entered the theatre, watch the 1950 movie of Cinderella in IMAX.

As a part of the movie, the song "So This is Love" comes up, Ashlynn then becomes a little nervous while watching this part.

 _ **So this is love...so this is love...so this is what makes life...divine...I'm all aglow...and now I know...The key to our heaven is mine...**_

 _ **My heart has wings...and I can fly...I'll touch every star in the sky...so this is a miracle that I've been dreaming of...**_

The camera shots shows a few moments of this sequence in the movie, and a moment of Ashlynn being more nervous about her mother's history that's reminding her of.

Overwhelmed, Blondie then looks at Ashlynn, who starts to cry at this part. "Ashlynn, what is it?" Darling, Raven, Apple, Micro, Sandalwood, Flash and the others then look at the two, and Blondie then continued, "What's wrong?"

"I...I need to go somewhere else in this house. Like the bedroom where Pinkie and Odie are, maybe, or...", Ashlynn said between her tears. Blondie and Ashlynn then go somewhere else.

"I wonder what's with her.", Flash said.

"Maybe because of her mother's history, not to offence.", Apple told him.

"Yeah. We should watch something else. Like Interstellar in IMAX.", Micro Chips suggested with Sandalwood.

Everyone agrees.


	21. Dinner and Nighttime

**Note: This is the third and final part of the extended sequence.**

 **PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE 5:30 PM**

Everyone was downstairs, preparing pizza and a big feast for Garfield, Sunset and their friends.

"So, how was everyone today? Did you get the events for the Friendship Games already?", the tabby cat asks.

"We had fun, yeah!", Sandalwood agreed. "And the only event in the Friendship Games that's recently been announced is a variety of events including baking, birdhouse making, spelling bee and a math equation. The other two events haven't been announced until tomorrow."

"I bet we'll win tomorrow, guys. And me, Sunset and my friends will find out what's up with this world's Twilight and that new dog. Except for the fact the Shadowbolts might win in one of those events.", Garfield said. "Anyway, who wants pizza?", he says the last quote as he grabs a pizza cutter.

First, he then gives pizza to himself, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, the spider, the snail and his teddy friend Pooky.

"Thanks, Garfield!", Odie and his friends said.

"Can you help my teddy bear eat?", Garfield asks Squeak.

Roxy then interrupts, with her animal magic, saying, "Let me help you with that.", nicely.

"Me too.", Rosabella agreed, joining Roxy.

The animal magic then causes Pooky, in a few moments, to gobble the entire pizza slice in seconds, like the time Garfield used his teddy bear as a costume and ate Jon's steak.

"Wow! Pooky! You can eat!", Garfield says, amazed by Pooky.

"Of course I can, buddy.", the teddy said, before hugging Garfield.

"...It can talk...?", everyone says but Garfield and Roxy about Pooky.

Pooky then says, "I can, too."

"I'm so happy you're alive!", Garfield glees with excitement as he hugs his best teddy friend. "Thank you, Roxy! Thank you!", he then says to Roxy, who smiles.

"LET'S EAT!", Garfield yelled with glee.

"Wait. What food are we eating?", Pooky curiously asks.

Garfield then tells his teddy, "Your choice. We have chicken, pizza, spaghetti, sandwiches, beef, lasagna..."

"I'd like lasagna and more pizza, please.", Pooky interrupts.

Garfield smiled and cheered, "I eat lasagna and other foods too! I love you, pal!", as he hugs Pooky. "And to drink? Water? Coca-Cola? Juice?"

"I'd like Coca-Cola with that.", Pooky said, before Garfield said he likes Coca-Cola too. Odie then gives the teddy bear a can of Coca-Cola, but Pooky then starts to try opening the can with it's teddy bear paws. "I...can't...open it...too...hard...to open!"

Tecna then comes over to Pooky and opens the can for it. "You're welcome.", she says, as Pooky drinks the cola. After that, everyone then eats dinner and have several activities after that for the next two hours and a half.

At 9:00 PM, everyone brushed their teeth and they were preparing to go to bed.

Charlie Brown, as he passes the bedroom where Sunset, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Flash, Sandalwood, Micro, Lyra, Bon-Bon and Derpy are sleeping at, approaches the new bedroom for Garfield, him, and their friends are sleeping at. Suddenly, he hears Poppy and Cupid's voices in the bedroom. Loud and strange noises are heard as Charlie grimaces while hearing this for around 45 seconds. Charlie was so shocked and worried at this, he wanted to scream.

"AAAUGH!", Charlie screams as he starts running across the hallway, bumping into Snoopy, Woodstock, Selina, Sunset, Elsa, Apple, Raven, Briar, Maddie, Faybelle, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie and Ashlynn, who they were preparing to go to bed after watching a bit of the IMAX version of Interstellar in the home theater.

Snoopy asks, "Charlie. What's the matter?"

"Yeah. What happened?", Charlie's girlfriend Selina asked.

"Uhh...don't go in there yet. You don't wanna know what it is. I'm...gonna play in the Arcade for a bit.", Charlie awkwardly warned and suggested, before rushing into the arcade to play a little.

"Guess we still have a little time for Interstellar then.", Woodstock goes with the flow, as the fourteen then go back to the home theatre room.

30 minutes later, Charlie Brown leaves the arcade after playing arcade games like Mario, Donkey Kong, Centipede, Galaga and Pac-Man. _"Is it over?"_ , he thought, coming towards the bedroom door. He didn't hear any noises in the bedroom, but he is afraid of what happened.

"Hey, Charlie! We're going to bed right now.", Garfield said, making Charlie jump.

Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, the spider, the snail and the others then approach the door as Garfield is about to open the door immediately. Charlie then nods "no" fast as he could not brace the inevitable.

They go in the bedroom to find, in one of the beds, Poppy and Cupid sleeping romantically and cuddly. Charlie then sighs in relief at this, as Garfield and his friends "Awww..." in response.

"I could've sworn something strange happened.", Charlie thought. "Ah, heck with it. We'll have a good night.", he then says as he, Garfield and his friends (other than Sunset and the Wondercolts) go to bed.

"You're sleeping with me, teddy.", Garfield said as he lets Pooky sleep with him and his friends.

"Sweet dreams, lovebirds.", Ashlynn whispered to the romantically sleeping Poppy and Cupid. Cupid opens her eyes a little, looks at Ashlynn, smiles, and then closes her eyes again and clutches on to Poppy tighter, so did her girlfriend.

Ashlynn and the others then went to bed as everyone went to sleep...

The next morning, everyone woke up.

 **PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE 7:45 AM**

"Guys! The Friendship Games are today!", Garfield said as he first woke up.

"That was a romantic night, Cupid.", Poppy says to her girlfriend, who Cupid kisses her on the cheek.

Everyone then gets ready for the Friendship Games as 45 minutes later, they left the house and drove back to CHS.


	22. Wondercolts V Shadowbolts

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 8:45 AM**

When Garfield and his friends arrive at the high school again with the limo, they meet with the Shadowbolts, Sci-Twi and the purple dog once again, with the principals Celestia and Cinch, the vice-principal Luna and the dean Cadence. Also, while camera shots show the interior of some of the school's rooms, Principal Celestia's announcement was:

 _"Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equations finale!"_

"Oh no. This is definitely going to be one heck of a challenge.", Garfield facepalmed, as everyone gulps but Sunset and the Wondercolts, but are all confident to do this.

Dean Cadence then says to all the competitors in the two teams, "Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon.", as Garfield and Sunset's group cheered, but the purple dog silently growls with determination, all the Shadowbolts were smiling angrily and gloatingly but Sci-Twi and the purple dog. "You'll be scored on Chemistry, Home Ec, and everything in between. But remember, only the six students with the Wondercolts' Garfield and his gang and the Shadowbolts' purple dog with the most points will move on to event number two. Good luck!"

"Bring it on.", Garfield and the purple dog said with a split screen. Then, another song starts.

 **All: We're gonna take you down (3x), Down, down, down!**

The first event the competitors are doing is Chemistry.

 **Students: We're here to take you out (3x), Take you out!**

Everyone was working hard on Chemistry, but Derpy's chemical compound explodes, with her smiling.

 **Wondercolts: We're not about to let you win, so get out of your way, Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay,**

 **United strong yeah, we'll take you down, You're not so tough, now you're in our town,**

The second event is Baking. Everyone was preparing the cakes to get a big score.

 **Wondercolts: All of the times we lost before, not about to give up, we're only bringing it more...**

As for the results, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Tecna, Blondie, Ashlynn, Mal, Evie, Jane, Rarity and Fluttershy's cake was pink and purple with gumdrop toppings, Jet Set and Neon Lights' was sloppy with a badly-made smiley face, Flash Sentry and Bon-Bon's was a loaf of bread with sprinkles, similar to fruitcake, and Suri Polomare and Upper Crust's was a lavish cake with the Shadowbolts logo.

 **Wondercolts: We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat, hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losing this bet...**

Suri and Upper Crust gave Celestia, Luna and Cadence a sample of the cake, but the three turn around to see Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, the spider, the snail, Pooky, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy's cake, for which Pinkie and Odie slices half of the cake to reveal a perfectly cake filled Mona Lisa painting. The three staff members were astonished, and Suri and Upper Crust are saddened by their defeat in this event, meeting with the disappointed Cinch.

 **Wondercolts: You got nothing on us, na, na, na, na, na, na,** **Let's Go, Wondercolts! (2x)**

Cinch causes the nervous Suri and Upper Crust to drop the cake, accidentally, disappointing her.

The third event is Birdhouse Making. Everyone was building the perfectly shaped house for the event.

 **Shadowbolts: Talk a little too much for a school that never wins, Maybe you should just stop before you even begin,**

 **We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation, Every little moment is about our education,**

As for the results, Upper Crust and Jet Set's birdhouse was small, yellow and green, Lyra and Bon-Bon's was small, light-blue and pink, Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's was small, red and gray, and Sandalwood and Micro Chips', unfortunately, was badly-made.

 **Shadowbolts: Put your ear to the ground, listen to that sound, You're a house of cards and it's about to fall down, Fall down!**

 **About to fall down, fall down, hit the ground...**

When Luna tests the strength of Sandalwood and Micro Chips' birdhouse, it falls down, but sees Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's birdhouse, for which shows it is bigger than the others and had 2 rooms, astonishing the three staff members as well. Defeated, Sandalwood comforts Micro Chips with confidence.

 **Shadowbolts: You got nothing on us, na, na, na, na, na, na, Let's Go, Shadowbolts! (2x)**

Sugarcoat and Indigo then passes by the two, making the two angry, but Fluttershy, Applejack, Blythe, Youngmee, Sue, Kora, Casey Newton, Lorna, Avea, Sirena, Bonita and Neighthan cheer them up.

The fourth event is the Spelling Bee, where Garfield, Elsa, Apple, Raven, Briar, Maddie, Faybelle, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Roxy, Selina, Woodstock, Sunset, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity compete for the Wondercolts, and the purple dog, Sci-Twi, Sour Sweet, Indigo, Sugarcoat, Lemon and Sunny compete for the Shadowbolts.

 **Wondercolts: Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you, Step aside, It's time that we defeat you, Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go, down (4x)!**

 **Shadowbolts: Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you, just give up before we have to break you, Canternot a lot, you're about to go, down (4x)!**

As for the results, everyone in this event got it wrong and still have a tie.

In the final event, it was the elimination equation finale, where Sunset and Garfield face off against Sci-Twi and Sunset while Garfield's friends watch.

 **All but Garfield, Sunset: Take it up to the top, 'cause we know we can win, Maybe you should just stop, 'cause we've seen you give in,**

 **We believe in ourselves and we've got what it takes, And we're not gonna STOP!**

 **Sci-Twi and the Purple Dog: ...We can't wait till this is all over, There's so much more that's going on...**

 **Sunset and Garfield: ...And before these games are over, We'll find out just what they done...**

Garfield then silently says between after these lyrics, "Let's do this."

 **All: Can they do it? Will they make it? Who will win it? Who will take it?**

 **Can she do it? Will they take it? Did they win it? Did they make it?**

 **Who's the winner? Who's the reject? How did they answer?**

As the song ends to a conclusion, Sunset and Garfield, and Sci-Twi and the purple dog finish their question as Cinch determines who's wrong.

"Incorrect!", she says as she points to Sunset and Garfield.

Garfield's heart sank as he says, "What?! No! Impossible!", as he sighs with Sunset, while Photo Finish takes a photo of them.

"That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is the purple dog, Twilight Sparkle, and Crystal Prep!", Luna announces.

The purple dog raises his fists as he barks in victory, with Sci-Twi smiling, but with Crystal Prep's response, they clap lightly and cheer quietly.

"That was awesome!", Rainbow Dash and Odie commented.

"Truly amazing!", Rarity and Jon comment also.

"But we didn't win.", Sunset said the con of the situation.

Garfield also supports her quote with, "And we didn't get it right! I almost felt like Albert Einstein, or Alan Turing, not to harass but to reference."

"That was as close to winning as Canterlot's ever been.", Applejack comforted the two.

After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students and visitors moving on to the Friendship Games' second event.", said Dean Cadence, as all of Garfield's friends, and Sour and her friends come up the stage but the other six Wondercolts and Shadowbolts.

"Hear that, guys? You all are with us on the next round!", said Garfield, as everyone cheers.

Shadowbolts' applause was quiet, while the wondercolts' applause was cheerful.

Sci-Twi looks at our heroes with the purple dog and sighs to him.

"Who needs them?", he says angrily, before pulling out the remaining three objects he stole in the beginning of the fanfic with his gauntlet. "I have all this...", he silently says, chuckling evilly.

Once Sour and her friends leave, Sci-Twi and the purple dog then follow them before interrupted by Flash.

"Congratulations. You two were really great.", Flash said.

"I'm sorry. Excuse us.", said Twilight, as she and the dog leave for continuation of magic detecting.

The dog then said, "Uh, We're busy right now.", as he leaves with her.

"Ok, then.", Flash said to the two, before sighing.


	23. Spike can Talk!

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 11:00 AM**

After Sunset and Garfield hang out at the inactive portal at the school statue, they leave except for Roxy, Rosabella, Fluttershy and Arlene, and Sci-Twi and the purple dog were spying on them. They decided to meet with Fluttershy and Arlene once the coast is clear.

Fluttershy and Arlene then had time to pet Fluttershy's kind animals, but they then see Sci-Twi and the purple dog.

"Dang it! We've been spotted!", the purple dog then said.

"Oh. Hi, new dog.", Roxy and Rosabella said as they meet with the purple dog once again.

"Do you two want to give her a treat?", Fluttershy asks Sci-Twi and the dog, about her cat.

The dog then hesitates and says, "Well...sure."

"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school.", Sci-Twi said.

Arlene told her, "But the policy has changed since me and my friends came here."

"Yeah. For me, not just one.", Fluttershy continued, opening her backpack to reveal her pet bunny Angel, her pet bird and gerbil as well.

"Oh, wow. All I have is Spike and this new dog.", Sci-Twi said, pulling out her pet dog Spike.

"It really is uncanny. Does he talk?", the animal girl said, with Roxy and Rosabella agreeing.

The purple dog then said, "Um, not that we know of. But I can, and that pink cat of yours does too."

"Congratulations on winning, by the way, though it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it.", Fluttershy congratulated.

Sci-Twi answered, "No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves."

"That sounds awful.", Arlene, Roxy and Rosabella said.

"Yeah. I get it.", the dog sighs, faking his behaviour.

Trying to think of something, Fluttershy, Roxy, Rosabella and Arlene grab the former's pet rabbit Angel.

"Here. Hold this.", Fluttershy said to Sci-Twi and the dog.

"Um...why?", asks the dog as Sci-Twi was nervous as she holds it.

Fluttershy answered, "Holding a bunny always makes me feel better."

"Yeah! Us too.", Roxy and Rosabella agree.

Sci-Twi then says, "Well, that's ridiculous, but...", as Angel starts cuddling her like a pet and it's owner. "It actually kind of works.", she then says, as she also let the purple dog cuddle her too.

"Wait. We're on the other team and you just lost!", the purple dog realized, before laughing abruptly, and clears his throat in shock, almost getting his cover blown again. "Anyway, why are you being so nice to us?"

"You two looked like you needed it.", Arlene and Fluttershy both said, as the latter starts glowing yellow, gaining her pony ears, wings, and hair extensive tail, floating in mid air. Arlene also floats with Fluttershy, wearing her Pink Lantern costume from the first installment, who also her costume glows pink.

"Whoa! Another one!", Sci-Twi and the purple dog both said, the latter saying the last two words. Again, the amulet and gauntlet get a fourth detection, the amulet opening and the gauntlet doing the same with the inventions popping out of the screen in 3D. It then starts to absorb Fluttershy's magic and Pink Lantern's powers!

"Oh, no!", Roxy and Rosabella said as they witness this.

Even worse, there were more inter-dimensional portals than the last time they absorbed Pinkie and Odie's energy!

"What's happening?", the purple dog asks, as he sees the inter-dimensional portals.

Just then, an animal from Equestria pops out from one of the portals, causing Spike to start chasing the critter while barking through a series of portals similar to the video game of the same name, but eventually the critter disappears through one of the portals, and one appeared which Spike got in the way of Fluttershy and Arlene's absorbing magic stream!

"SPIKE!", yelled the purple dog and Sci-Twi, as the latter closes the amulet and the purple dog's gauntlet stopped absorbing. Then, another stolen item from the purple dog, the Magic Wand, floats, implodes and creates a yellow jewel, lowering to the third ring finger in one of the four slots in the finger section of the gauntlet.

"New dog! What did you do?!", Roxy and Rosabella exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything!", the purple dog lied, as she turns to Sci-Twi and Spike.

Sci-Twi then cared for her dog and said, "Spike, are you okay?"

"Um, I think so.", said Spike, unexpectedly. The purple dog then clears his throat and whispers to Sci-Twi's ear, telling her at the fact that her pet dog Spike NOW talks.

Seconds later, both Sci-Twi and Spike scream, the former saying, "Spike can talk too!", before letting go of her pet with Spike and the purple dog following.

"Twilight! Wait!", the two dogs, the purple dog and Spike, said.

Fluttershy then sighs in a bit of exhaustion, saying, "Bye."

"That was weird. There's actually something strange with that new dog!", Roxy figured out.

Sci-Twi and the purple dog then enter the school, as they ran from Spike, at the fact the other dog can talk too. "Twilight! New dog, come on! Wait for me!", Spike said. Trying to run faster, Sci-Twi and the purple dog reach a dead end in one of the corners of the hallway, cornered by Spike. "Why did you two run away like that?", the other dog asks his owner and the purple dog, who are trying to go around leaning against the lockers.

Sci-Twi stops freaking out and she says, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girls or the hole in space or my dog that now talks!"

"Yeah. But it has to do with my gauntlet as well as the amulet, the inter-dimensional portals, to be corrected and I can't believe Spike now talks, but I, Garfield and his pathetic, I- I mean, athletic allies.", the purple dog corrected.

"Yeah, weird, right?", Spike agreed with the two.

Sci-Twi and the purple dog pause and the former asks her dog, "Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go?", before Spike licks Sci-Twi and the purple dog's nose.

"Bleurgh!", the purple dog says in disgust, as Sci-Twi and the purple dog clean their noses.

"Hey, one question at a time. This is pretty new to me too.", Spike said, before Sci-Twi and the purple dog apologized. "All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. The next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk. I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy."

"Maybe because you weren't affected by the magic before.", the purple dog gave his theory.

A familiar voice calls Twilight's name. It was Cinch.

"Quick! Hide in here!", the purple dog said, as he pushes him into a locker and keeping his cool with Sci-Twi.

"Who are you talking to?", Cinch asks Sci-Twi as she approaches her and the purple dog.

"Um...myself. It's a nervous habit. I was with the new dog that has a immunity to allergies. Were you looking for us?", Sci-Twi answered, with the purple dog nodding while panting.

Cinch said to Sci-Twi, Indeed I was. Quite a coincidence that the CHS students and the visitors moving on to the next event are the same _nice_ people who were so interested in you. Don't you think?"

"We're not sure."

"Perhaps you two should get to know them after all."

"But we thought you didn't want us to."

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases.", said the principal. "Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success."

The purple dog and Sci-Twi didn't like the sound of that. The latter then says, "We don't know. Spying feels kind of wrong.", the dog smiling at the principal, who glares questioningly and seriously.

"Well, it's your decision, Twilight. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance. On second thought...yes, it does.", Cinch said as she leaves.

The purple dog then growls and Sci-Twi was also saddened. Spike then gets out of the locker and said, "Man. She's awful. What are you two going to do?"

The two sigh and Sci-Twi said, "I don't know, Spike. I don't know.", as she slumps down, comforted by the two dogs.

The purple dog then says in his mind,

 _"Maybe I should get more of this power to complete the gauntlet in order to find out what happens. Later..."_


	24. Field Reveal

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 11:30 AM**

Garfield and his friends were walking with Sunset and her friends through the hallway listening to Roxy, Rosabella, Fluttershy and Arlene's incident.

"All we did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then I ponied up.", Fluttershy told her friend.

Arlene adds, "And I had my Pink Lantern powers from the first time we came here."

Garfield and Sunset think for a bit while walking with them, both saying, "We just don't get it. Rarity and Jon's magic came out when they made us outfits, us when we were planning to go to visit Equestria, Pinkie and Odie's when they fixed the party, and now Fluttershy and Arlene's."

"And then Twilight's pendant and the new dog's gauntlet thingies just pulled the magic right out of me. Me and Arlene couldn't even stand up.", Fluttershy also added.

"Like me and Odie at the party!", Pinkie said, energized.

"Or me and Jon right before we met Twilight and that new dog.", said Rarity.

"Wait. What amulet and gauntlet? So, you mean-", Garfield asks.

"-that she's stealing magic?", Sunset completes the tabby's sentence.

Applejack answered, "We don't know. She doesn't seem like the magic-stealing type."

"Or the dog too.", Liz said.

"Yeah, but they had something to do with closing the portal when me and Garfield's powers were gone.", Sunset told everyone with Garfield agreeing. "If the pendant and gauntlet can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal too."

"Or it has to do with the stolen six objects.", Garfield guessed, as Sunset nodded. "Oh, man!"

Fluttershy asks, "How?"

"We don't know. And the pony, or person, or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now.", Sunset answers.

"And worse, some of you can't return to your homes until we solve this and get the portal back.", Garfield sighs.

Then, Pinkie interrupts, "Which is too bad because Twilight knows everything about magic and portals and magical portals and portable magics!", happily as camera shots change as Twilight appears on top of Sunset, Garfield, Applejack and Liz, then behind Rarity, Jon, Rainbow Dash, and Nermal, then appearing from a locker in one of the hallways, and finally popping out through an air vent.

"Let's show the way!", Odie excited, as Pinkie and Odie barge through the doors to outside, accidentally stumbling.

"For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts.", Nermal suggested.

"Yeah! What he said.", Rainbow agreed, as Pinkie starts becoming derp-eyed while listening. "And as long as this event puts us in a playing field, we don't think we've got anything to worry about."

"Oh, it puts us on a playing field alright.", Applejack agreed, as she, Garfield, Sunset and the others couldn't believe what they just saw, while Pinkie's eyes goes back into place.

It was the biggest field in the school the just saw. The three events that were revealed are Archery, Roller-Skating and Motorcycling!

"We're gonna need a bigger division for these three events.", Garfield said.

"Are me and Garfield the only ones who think this is overkill?", Sunset asks.

"Oh, Sunset! You just made a foreshadow! In our series, of course, which we will our next adventures soon!", Garfield said to Sunset then to the readers. "And yes, we are."

Applejack and Liz test the dirt mound on the motorcycle area, and it is hard as a pavement. "We don't suppose you made motocross outfits?", Applejack asks Rarity and Jon.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course I did!", Rarity answered, pulling out examples of the girls' motocross outfits, smiling with glee.

"Since we're going to be in Archery, Roller-Skating and Motocross, what can we use for roller-skates and motocycles?", Charlie Brown asks.

"Don't you worry, my friend. I have a special vehicle for you.", Snoopy promised, before grabbing something offscreen where Charlie doesn't see. Then the boy then sees his pet dog pull out his iconic doghouse.

"Your...doghouse...?", Charlie asks. "How is it a vehicle?"

"By imagination and mechanics, it is.", Snoopy exampled. "Once I drive it, you'll be able to experience it's extraordinary abilities."

Sunset says, "Okay. How about the others?"

"I can take care of that.", Elsa said, before shooting snow, creating something in a small cloud of ice and snow.

It dissipates, revealing a motorcycle made of ice!

"Whoa! You really gone turbo and stylish, right, Elsa?", Charlie Brown rated.

Elsa answered, "Of course I am. I also read a motorcycle book yesterday."

"Let's go get the equipment ready!", Odie plans as he and the others rush back inside.

Meanwhile, Cinch was with the Shadowbolts competitors, arranging those who are gonna be in archery, roller-skating and motorcycling.

"You will race in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross.", Cinch arranged the motocross Shadowbolt competitors.

Indigo Zap then pumps a fist, saying, "YES!"

"Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track.", Cinch arranged the roller-skating Shadowbolt competitors, as Lemon and Sunny make a high-five in agreement. "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it.", she then says to Sour Sweet, Sci-Twi and the purple dog. The purple dog, Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off."

"Well, that's just marvellous!", Sour Sweet sweetly commented, before switching to her sour saying, "If you want to lose before we even start."

The purple dog then barks and gives them an idea. He points to himself and points to all the six members of the Shadowbolt competitors, does a three finger gesture representing the events in the second part of the Friendship Games, points to his gauntlet and then begs.

"So, you want to play in ALL sports in this event with that strange glove you have?", Cinch asks the dog, before he nods yes and pants. "Very well. You can. Also, given that Twilight and the dog won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she and the purple dog will be able to pull their weight here. Won't you two?"

Twilight and the purple dog agree with a nod.


	25. The Tri-Cross Relay

**Note: Some parts in this sequence is imagined with IMAX cameras, with aspect ratio changes in imagination.**

 **TRI-CROSS RELAY 12:00 PM**

Everyone was outside on the bleachers. Photo Finish was taking pictures. On the relay booth, Cinch goes to her seat beside and with Cadence, Celestia and Luna.

Cadence then announces, "Welcome everyone to the Friendship Games' Tri-Cross Relay!", everyone cheering. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery..."

In archery, the Wondercolts players is Applejack, Fluttershy, Liz, Arlene, Blondie, Ashlynn, Darling, Rosabella, Mal, Evie, Jane, Avea, Sirena, Neighthan, Bonita and Lorna, while the Shadowbolts players are Sour Sweet, Sci-Twi and the purple dog.

"...speed skating...", Cadence continued.

In speed skating, the Wondercolt players is Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Odie, Jon, Poppy, Cupid, Tecna, Blythe, Youngmee, Sue, Kora, Apple, Raven, Briar and Maddie, while the Shadowbolts players are Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, and the purple dog, if he completes archery.

"...and finally, motocross!", Cadence finished.

And in motocross, the Wondercolt players is Sunset, Garfield, Pooky and Woodstock on Sunset's motorbike, Rainbow Dash, Nermal, Squeak and Faybelle on Rainbow's motorbike, Elsa, Casey Newton, the snail and the spider on Elsa's ice motorbike and Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Roxy and Selina on Snoopy's mobile doghouse, while the Shadowbolts players on their personal bikes are Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat and the purple dog, if he completes archery and speed skating.

"So, if the competitors are ready...", Cadence said before she uses the airhorn, starting the second event. Sour Sweet on the Shadowbolts team and Fluttershy, Arlene, Blondie, Darling, Mal, Jane, Bonita and Lorna on the Wondercolts team go first.

"Each competitor must hit a bulls-eye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay.", Cadence said as everyone races to get a bullseye.

As it turns out, Sour was faster than the seven Wondercolts. Going over the hay bales, Sour Sweet grabs her bow and arrow, swings across the mud obstacle, somersaults, and shoots three arrows, one of them shooting the bullseye. Impressed, she looks to Sci-Twi and the purple dog.

The two Shadowbolt players look at Applejack, Liz and the other Wondercolt players, and they start running.

While Fluttershy was trying to shoot the bullseye while the other first half of the extra Wondercolt players prepare to aim at the target's bullseye, unfortunately, Sci-Twi and the dog were clumsy when they trip when jumping over a hay bale. Sour Sweet was angry, growling, until she is startled by Mal's voice.

"Yoo-hoo!", Mal said to Sour Sweet, as she tries to distract her while on the other platform, as Fluttershy was still trying to shoot the bullsye.

When Sci-Twi and the purple dog behind her was at the mud obstacle, Sci-Twi and the dog's foots got to the other platform, but is trying to grab on to the platform with the purple dog trying to get every ounce of his strength, with Sour Sweet pulling her eye sockets in anger.

However, Fluttershy holds her breath as she steadies her aim as the first half of the Wondercolt extra players aim it at the right moment. They shoot...

...and they hit it! All arrows in one bullseye!

Fluttershy, Arlene and the other players were so happy at this, they gave the thumbs up signal to Applejack, Liz, Ashlynn, Rosabella, Evie, Avea, Sirena and Neighthan, who they easily jump over the hay bales.

However, the dog was still struggling for helping Twilight up, thinking to himself, _"Come on, you can do this. I will not lose to those imbeciles. I will NOT LOSE NOW!"_ , pushing Twilight onto the platform with all his might, clutching onto her before letting go.

On the other platform, Applejack, Liz and the others made it, and they all aim. Applejack was doing fine, aiming it like the perfect archers do. Applejack shoots, but she misses the bullseye on the target, as Liz and the other half of the Wondercolt players was preparing to aim. The purple dog and Sci-Twi try to shoot the target, but misses the target as well. Sour Sweet was also growling, and the purple dog thought, _"Don't rush us!"_

For another try, Applejack exhales while Liz and the others do the same as they prepare to shoot the bullseye. They shoot in a mix of slow-motion and 3D, and they hit the target!

Now, it's Pinkie, Rarity, Odie, Jon, Poppy, Cupid, Tecna, Blythe, Youngmee, Sue, Kora, Apple, Raven, Briar and Maddie's turn to speed skate as they start to go around the track!

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!", said Cadence.

Sci-Twi and the purple dog try to shoot at the bullseye, but they fail with early shot. They were nervous and shivering, and they try to shoot the bullseye again, but failed. The dog then yelled in his thought, " _COME ON!"_

Sour Sweet then sees the Wondercolt speed skating players going around the track and yells sourly, "Well, that's just FANTASTIC!"

Sci-Twi and the dog then look at Fluttershy, Applejack, Arlene, Liz and the Wondercolt archery players. "We're sure glad we don't go to Crystal Prep.", said Fluttershy and Arlene.

"You said it, girl.", Applejack and Liz agree, as Pinkie, Rarity, Odie, Jon and the other Wondercolt speed skate players were cheering.

The scoreboard then shows 02 - 00 on the respective Wondercolt, Shadowbolt sides. "If CPA can't hit another bulls-eye soon, they'll be out of this race.", said Cadence.

Nervous to the extreme, Sci-Twi and the purple dog was shaking with fear as they try their final shots in shooting at the bullseye, with the dog saying, "Don't fail us now...", silently with fear.

"You two are really bad at this!", Sugarcoat shouted from the motocross starting platform on her bike, as Sunset, Garfield, Rainbow Dash, Nermal, Snoopy and Elsa look at her.

As Liz saw the nervous two, she said her idea to her archery partner, "Come on, Applejack! We've got to help them!"

"I can't take anymore!", Applejack agreed, angry from this suspense. She goes with Liz to help the two.

"A...little help...here...", the dog said with fear trying to aim.

"You have to stop aiming at the target.", Applejack told the two with the agreeing Liz.

Sour Sweet then sweetly said, "Oh, that makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target, thanks so much."

"You have to stop aiming at where the target _is_ and aim at where the target's gonna be.", Liz said, getting her lesson from Applejack which supports it.

Sour Sweet continued, "Yeah. Definitely take advice from the person **YOU'RE COMPETING AGAINST!** "

"YOU need to be less SOUR and more SWEET, so DON'T RUIN THIS!", Liz talked back at her.

Applejack then continued, "Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?", to Sci-Twi and the purple dog, who stop becoming nervous and nods yes. "Then trust us. Take a deep breath.", she says as the two take a deep breath.

"...and let the arrow go...", Liz continued the instruction, as the two focus on the target and prepare to pull the arrow back. "...right..."

Liz and Applejack both yell, "...NOW!"

The two let go of the arrows and it flew. Everyone in the bleachers as well as Cinch in the booth, watch as...

...the two arrows got the bullseye! Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare are able to start the speed skate now!

"YEAH! That's my pals!", Spike said as he climbs onto the platform, congratulating the purple dog and Sci-Twi.

The purple dog then said, "You saw that, right! I was breathless! Victory is mine- I mean, ours."

Sour Sweet was shocked as she finds out the two dogs talk as Sci-Twi hugs her pet dog, backing up. Sci-Twi and the purple dog was so happy that the girl hugged Applejack and the purple dog licks Liz for thanks.

"See? We were telling you the truth.", Liz and Applejack both said, as the latter glows orange, and she gains her pony ears and hair extensive tail, but isn't floating. Liz also glows yellow, wearing her Wonder Wilson costume from the first installment, with her lasso of truth and crown.

"Yes! More power!", the purple dog nervously exclaimed as the amulet and gauntlet get a fifth detection, both inventions powering up again.

"What...are...you doing?!", both girls Wonder Wilson and Applejack said, as both Applejack's magic and Wonder Wilson's powers was being absorbed.

"We don't know!", Sci-Twi yelled with struggle as the purple dog grinned for a few seconds evilly as Applejack's magic was drained and Liz was back to normal. The two close their inventions, both trip back on Spike, and the amulet goes on the speed skate track. Meanwhile, as the amulet opens up, another item the dog has stolen, the 1962 World's Fair Vintage Pin floats, implodes and creates a blue jewel, lowering to the middle finger of the gauntlet beside the yellow Magic Wand jewel in the third ring finger.

At the same time, as it finishes this, the amulet creates a magical shockwave (IMAX bass boom), as portals start appearing again!

"What's happening! Forget this, I gotta skate!", the purple dog said in shock, as he uses his roller skates and speeds around the track as fast as he can.

The scoreboard then shows 05 - 03 on the respective Wondercolt/Shadowbolt sides. "Canterlot has only two laps to go, but it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time.", said Cadence, as the purple dog, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare were getting the lead, tying the scoreboard as the CHS students were shocked and the CPA students were cheering on the bleachers.

The purple dog, Lemon and Sunny knock the amulet to the side, causing Sci-Twi to get across to the other side to get it. The score was 06 - 07 in the meantime. As Sci-Twi could even reach it, the amulet then causes to make a few more inter-dimensional portals, and a vine monster from Equestria appeared, as Sci-Twi dodges this.

The score hits a tie again, and the other Wondercolt speed skating players, Rarity and Jon said, "Come on!", as they were speed skating.

"Grab my tongue!", Odie told Jon. Ignoring his disgust, Jon grabs Odie's tongue while Pinkie grabs Rarity's leg, both giving the two fun-loving Wondercolt players a boost. The two go past Lemon and Sunny, reaching the finish line!

"What a finish!", yelled Cadence, as the score is now 08 - 07, the Wondercolt speed skating players cheering, as Photo Finish gives another picture of the speed skaters. The purple dog then jumps on his motorcycle when going at a fast speed and goes up in the air.

"Guys! Start your engines!", Snoopy said to Elsa, Garfield, Rainbow Dash, Nermal and his friends. "We're going into No man's Land!"

"Into what?", Charlie Brown said, nervous as he was eating chocolate chip cookies and root beer.

It was then Sunset, Garfield, Rainbow Dash, Nermal, Elsa, Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Pooky, Woodstock, Squeak, Faybelle, the snail, the spider, Roxy and Selina's turn along with Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap to motocross. The purple dog also lands in the downslide on the start of the track. As they go through the motocross track, Charlie Brown was screaming with excitement of being a first time flyer and motocrosser with his pals.

Snoopy, on the other hand as they were racing, was imagining the Red Baron on mobility in front of him, as he shoots his vehicle with imaginary bullets.

Meanwhile, Sci-Twi was about to get her amulet back, but was being dragged by one of the Equestrian vine monsters!

Rainbow Dash, Snoopy and Elsa's vehicles go across a jump as Rainbow and Nermal both say, "AWESOME!", while different camera angles show the ice motorcycle about the other side and it does. But, as luck has changed, a few inter-dimensional portals appeared on both sides of the jump.

Everyone was cheering as Elsa, Snoopy and Rainbow Dash's vehicles as well as the purple dog and Sugarcoat's vehicles were behind them. Then, Sunset's motorcycle and Indigo Zap's was also following as another portal appears on the next jump.

A portal appeared and a vine monster came out, shocking Snoopy, Elsa, Nermal, Rainbow and the other Wondercolt motorcyclists. "Oh my-", the gray cute tabby cat silently said as he and Rainbow decided to dodge the vine monster. "That was close! Hope the principals, the vice-principals and the dean didn't see that one.", said Snoopy, in relief.

However, the principals, the vice-principal and the dean were shocked.

Sunset and Garfield rev up their motorcycle to catch up to Sugarcoat's motorcycle, but they both see another portal with a vine monster, shocking them. "What the heck is going on?! Are you serious?!", Garfield yelled as he and the others saw this. The vine monster catches Sugarcoat, but causes Garfield, Pooky, Woodstock and Sunset to slide, losing their mount on the vehicles. The CHS students on the bleachers gasp in shock.

Indigo Zap and the purple dog's motorcycles then go up on the vine monster that caught Sugarcoat and they both land in front of Elsa, Snoopy and Rainbow's vehicles.

"There's Sunset and Garfield!", yelled Nermal, as he and Rainbow see, before he talks to Rainbow, Snoopy and Elsa, "We've got to save them!"

The three vehicles then rush to Sunset and Garfield's aid as fast as they could. Sugarcoat's vehicle was eaten, while Sugarcoat lands safely, seeing Rainbow, Elsa and Snoopy's vehicles zoom past her.

As the vine monster prepares to eat Garfield and Sunset, Nermal grabs Garfield and Pooky, Elsa grabs Sunset, and Snoopy grabs Woodstock quickly before the monster can get to them.

"Elsa! You saved me!", Sunset says to the snow queen on her ice motorcycle with Casey Newton, the snail and the spider. Garfield also said this at the same time to Nermal, but with the name in the front, but the same words, except for Woodstock who lands on Snoopy's head in relief, with camera shots switching.

"I wasn't about to let my friends become plant food!", Elsa, Rainbow and Snoopy said during the race.

Nermal also adds, "What are friends for?"

Suddenly, Rainbow starts glowing blue along with Nermal glowing red, before the three vehicles stop to see Rainbow and Nermal. Rainbow takes off her helmet, gains her pony ears, wings and hair extensive tail, while Nermal floats with her as well, wearing his The Cute Flash costume from the first installment, his costume glowing red with a power of super speed.

" **I FEEL ALL PUMPED UUUUUUP!** ", Nermal yelled as he runs around very fast in a circle with excitement.

Cinch was suspicious about this, turns to Principal Celestia, who shrugs.

"We can still win this!", Rainbow said.

"You drive, Garfield!", the cute tabby cat said in his Cute Flash form, as the three vehicles resume racing, and Rainbow starts flying fast and Nermal running in a _Flash_.

Spike then tries to help Sci-Twi by trying to set her free.

The purple dog and Indigo Zap's vehicles then jumps across and they see a vine monster eat part of the dirt mound, falling into it and losing their mounts on their vehicles. Rainbow and Nermal in his Cute Flash form then sees this and then starts to attack the vine monster with fast reflexes and super speed.

Garfield, Elsa and Snoopy's vehicles catch up and speed past Indigo and the purple dog, but the latter growls in anger, thinking, _"No! I won't lose to them!"_ as the vehicles get back on the track.

Rainbow and Nermal then see the five vehicles jumping over a tire obstacle as the vine monster was about to eat them, but Rainbow and Nermal punch the vine monster out of it's way. The two were fine after that.

With determination, the three Wondercolt vehicles catch up with Indigo Zap and the purple dog's vehicles, with the three revving faster.

"Charlie! We're running out of fuel! That root beer you drank earlier was our emergency supply! Take the wheel!", Snoopy says as he puts Charlie in the front.

As they were nearing the finish line, Charlie then beats his chest as he felt something come up. He lowers himself to the fuel tank, burps as loudly as he can, causing the mechanisms of the doghouse to go faster, while the doghouse goes faster than Indigo and the purple dog's vehicles while Elsa and Garfield's vehicles rev a bit faster.

When they reach the finish line...

Garfield, Elsa and Snoopy's vehicles crossed it!

"Canterlot wins!", Cadence announced, all the CHS students cheering while the CPA students were disappointed.

Seeing Cinch's reaction, Cadence then announces, "Attention, students. Please proceed to the gym."

In the climax of this chaos, the purple dog crashes his vehicle, meeting Sci-Twi once again. Sci-Twi manages to close her amulet, sending the vine monsters back to Equestria with the portals closing.

"Whew! Twilight, we lost the second event. But this is completely outrageous!", the purple dog panted with exhaust as Sci-Twi was nervous when this happened.


	26. Magic Breaks Loose

"YEAH! Woo! We won!", Garfield and Snoopy dance and yell as they celebrate. "We're going to win the Friendship Games!"

"Is everybody all right?", Liz and Applejack asks, before Rainbow and Nermal interrupt.

"Better than all right! We won!", Rainbow and Nermal exclaimed.

Nermal also said, "And I've got my super speed Cute Flash powers!"

Sunset then takes off her helmet and said, "Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt!"

"You're right, Sunset.", Garfield agreed. "The magic is going haywire and we have no idea how to fix it!"

"Um, excuse us. We didn't mean for any of this to happen.", Sci-Twi apologized, with the purple dog whimpering. "We just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or how it works."

"And I was just figuring out the gauntlet I was researching on.", the purple dog confessed, showing his gauntlet in surrender. "Honest!"

"That's okay, neither do we.", Nermal and Rainbow said to the two, but the amulet and gauntlet have a sixth (and final) detection.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Not again!", shocked Sci-Twi as she tries to stop the amulet.

"Oh, yes, again!", the purple dog said the opposite, hoping to get more power for the gauntlet, showing and blowing his cover and evil nature.

"What...the...?!", said Nermal as his powers and Rainbow's magic was being absorbed in the amulet and gauntlet. When that happens, the last item the purple dog stole, the Crystal Red Heart, floats, implodes, and creates a red jewel, lowering to the thumb part of the gauntlet.

Garfield, Sunset and her friends look in horror as they see what Sci-Twi and the purple dog have done.

"So it WAS you two! That dog was the one who stole those six objects!", Garfield scolded the two, while the purple dog realized he completely blown his cover.

"We're sorry! It just start absorbing energy on it's own, but we're not sure how!", Sci-Twi said.

Sunset then said to her, "What do you mean you don't know how?"

"Yeah! And you, dog, why do you have that gauntlet thingy?!", Garfield asks the dog in anger.

Sunset and Sci-Twi try to close the amulet and Garfield tries to stop the purple dog's gauntlet. However, the two gadgets shoot electricity out, opening a inter-dimensional portal to Equestria showing a starry nighttime.

"This is going too far!", Garfield said as he, the purple dog, Sunset, Sci-Twi and the others were shocked to see this.

Cinch, meanwhile, sneaks up and listens while seeing what's happening.

"It also causes these corresponding inter-dimensional rifts to appear, we don't know how that works either!", Sci-Twi confessed.

Sunset exploded into anger at Sci-Twi, "Is there anything you two DO know? Like how to get our magic and powers back? Or how to fix the portal back to Equestria?"

"OR to get rid of that gauntlet?!", Garfield angered to the purple dog.

"Equestria...?", questioned Sci-Twi and the purple dog.

"You two are supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you that shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!", Sunset and Garfield said, closing the amulet and closing the portal.

"But we want to understand!", Sci-Twi pleaded.

The purple dog then said, "And I also want to understand that gauntlet thing I have, and can I have that food bowl you have right now?", trying to grab Garfield's food bowl from the cat's pocket but the cat tugs it from him.

"No, you can't!", Garfield angrily said to the purple dog, holding his food bowl.

"But you DON'T!", Sunset continues her argument with Sci-Twi. "And worst of all, you two put the lives of our friends in danger!", she then says, clutching her fist in fiery anger.

The purple dog then says to Garfield, "Just, please! Please give me your food bowl, please!"

" **Never!** ", Garfield angrily hissed at the purple dog.

"We're sorry...we didn't mean to.", cried Sci-Twi, while the purple dog, pauses, then growls angrily and loudly as he goes with Sci-Twi.

Spike followed the two, saying, "Twilight! New dog! WAIT!"

Garfield and Sunset are still angry at the fact they betrayed them, but Rainbow and Nermal comforted them.

"Garfield? Sunset? Do you realize what you done?", Nermal asks the two.

The two then realizes what they said and facepalms, but Garfield was still a little angry with the purple dog. "You may have went too far this time.", Rainbow said as she and the cute gray tabby cat comforted the two, their other friends looking at the four sadly.

Cinch then finds out what Garfield and Sunset are doing, but as she smiles menacingly, she meets with Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna and Dean Cadence again when the former cleared her throat. "You can't possibly call that a fair race.", the CPA principal said to Celestia.

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage?", asks Celestia.

Cinch continued, "Can't I? Even without your _trained attack plants_ , your students and visitors have wings and powers."

"Well, the race certainly had some extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the Games now and declare a tie?", suggested Celestia.

Garfield and his friends were listening to this conversation like when Cinch were listening to theirs' earlier.

"A tie?! Was this your strategy all along?", Cinch threw a fit. "To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The Games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students and visitors are on!", she then says, be she glares at Celestia and leaves.

"I heard what you guys said.", Garfield then talked to Celestia.

Sunset also apologized, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening."

"It's not your fault, Sunset and Garfield.", Celestia said sadly.

"Isn't it? We should know how to control the magic me and my best friends from their alternate universes brought here. But we don't. We let everybody down.", Sunset continues.

"And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating! ...How the heck are we cheating? How the heck are we cheating?! We were playing in our best efforts!", Garfield said then freaks out and calms down.

Celestia then puts her arms on Sunset and Garfield, saying, "It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks."

"But it does. The students, Garfield and his friends here at CHS don't just want to win. They want to beat Crystal Prep. If isn't going to count to count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never going to believe we won fair and square if there's magic around.", Sunset says the matter.

Garfield finishes her sentence, "And that magic is only around...because of us.", before he and Sunset look in sadness. "And also, we had magic with us always when we came for the first time, and I believe we wanted to come back just because I want to help and they believed in me. You know what? After this is over, we are going to have... a few adventures to do during our stay here. Maybe even a vacation. And on the final event of the Friendship Games, we are we are gonna win because we are the Wondercolts!"

All of Garfield's friends applauded, but still saddened.

Garfield then looked at the screen to tell the readers, "This will be one brutal finale, readers."


	27. Unleashing the Magic

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 5:30 PM**

The sky was cloudy and almost nighttime, and everyone was outside on the bleachers with the Wondercolt and Shadowbolt players on each side. The final event was Capture the Flag.

Luna says, "Since the score is tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games. Somewhere on campus, a pennant on each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins."

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin.", Cadence then says.

The camera then switches to the Wondercolts, where Fluttershy was nervous. "I don't feel like playing these games anymore.", the animal girl said.

"But we have to play. This is the last event!", Poppy said as Cupid hugs her.

"Yeah! Eventually it may become a brutal finale.", Garfield said.

"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic and power stealing and portal-opening.", said Rarity and Jon.

"And we feel awful about what I said to Twilight.", Sunset told them.

Garfield says, "But I'm still angry at that new dog which happens to be an enemy from my world. He doesn't have a name, but now, I recognize him with that mysterious gauntlet."

"Especially since they obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff they did. They're actually really nice.", Arlene and Fluttershy said.

Garfield and Sunset facepalm again, the former saying, "The new dog may be lying, guys."

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters.", Tecna worked out the plan and saying the plan to Sunset and Garfield, "THEN you two can go over and apologize. But for that new dog, you may give him some sort of punishment and get our six objects back."

"That sounds like a nice plan.", Garfield smiled at Tecna. "I'm glad we have you guys.", he then said to his pals from their other universes. Jon then kisses Liz in happiness. "Let's do this.", he said to the readers.

On the other team, the Shadowbolts, Cinch sorted her plan to the teammates while Sci-Twi told her dog to hide, "I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings and have powers again?", asks Sugarcoat bluntly.

"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire.", Cinch answers, coming to Sci-Twi and the purple dog.

" _What did she mean?_ ", thought the purple dog, when he and Sci-Twi look at the principal.

Cinch then says, "I've seen what you device and that dog's gauntlet can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy and jewels is fine, but have you two considered releasing it?" The purple dog nods no as he points to his gauntlet and uses his index finger for the number one. "Okay, so I think the dog needs the last jewel so he can release the energy too?", she answers the dog's point. The purple dog then nods yes and pants.

"But we don't even understand how it works.", Sci-Twi told the principal.

"But you two would like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same.", said Cinch. "Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton.", she then said to Twilight, with a threat. "Though honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in those little devices than any independent study program could offer.", she then says, as Sci-Twi and the purple dog look at their devices, before the principal breaks into song.

 **Cinch: I realize that you two always been outcasts, It's not everyone at school who like to think,**

 **To find two students that's like you, I had one or maybe two, But the good ones disappear before I blink. (Shadowbolts vocalize)**

 **Now I understand you two have reservations, It's hard to have a brain as large as yours,**

 **But if we don't win these games, Well, I think I've made it plain, What will happen if we have the losing scores? (Shadowbolts vocalize)**

 **Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic (2x), If we lose, you two to blame, They all have used it, maybe abused it,**

 **So then why can't do the same? (vocalize)**

When the Shadowbolts sang, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat all stand together, as Garfield, Sunset and the other Wondercolt players watch.

 **Cinch: Call it power, call it magic, If we lose, it will be tragic, More important is the knowledge we'll have lost,**

 **A chance like this won't come again, You two regret not giving in, Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? (Shadowbolts vocalize)**

 **Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic (2x), We're not friends here after all, Our only interest in this business,**

 **Is seeing Canterlot High School fall... (Shadowbolts vocalize)**

During this part, Sci-Twi and the purple dog gulp at this plan, the latter not wanting to take orders from a principal.

 **Cinch: What I'm suggesting's very simple, and since it's win, win on all scores,**

 **You two only want to learn about the magic that you have stored, And as for me and all the others, we only want what we deserve,**

 **That our school will clinch the win, and my legacy will endure...**

Cinch then pushes Sci-Twi and the purple dog in front of her and the Shadowbolts. The two look back at them and takes a deep breath, the purple dog saying quietly, "Here goes nothing.", before the two start to walk up to the centre of the conflict. Spike starts to follow the two

 **Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic (2x), If we lose, then it's a crime, But we can win it, If you begin it,**

 **It's up to you two to not fail this time!**

 **Unleash the magic, free the magic now! (repeat)**

Fluttershy and Arlene points to Sci-Twi and the Shadowbolts as the others watch before Sunset and Garfield look at the two. Sunset, Garfield and Pooky decide to meet up with the two coming up, and the purple dog and Sci-Twi continue walking to the centre as the latter takes the amulet off as Spike witnesses this.

 **Sci-Twi and the Dog: Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free...**

"If both teams are ready...", Luna said during the suspense.

 **Sci-Twi and the Dog: And now winning these games depends on me...**

Sci-Twi begins to open up the amulet as Garfield and Sunset watch in horror as the purple dog hesitated on what he should do to get the final jewel for his gauntlet. Spike, in the meantime, was running past the Shadowbolts to get to Sci-Twi and the purple dog.

 **Sci-Twi and the Dog: And what doors might open if I try to use it...**

"The last event of the Friendship Games begins...", Cadence said during the suspense.

 **Sci-Twi and the Dog: But the magic's what I really want to see...**

As Sunset and Garfield see Sci-Twi open the amulet, the two try to stop her as the song continues.

 **Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic, Unleash the magic...**

"Twilight! No!", Spike yelled as he was about to reach her.

 **Shadowbolts: Free the magic...**

Cadence and Luna both said, "NOW!"

Right before Sci-Twi can open her amulet, the suspense gets higher when the purple dog then grabs Pooky in hostage and threatens to kill it by shredding it.

"Give me the food bowl or your **teddy is done for!** ", the purple dog threatens as he pleaded for the food bowl, holding Pooky hostage and making everyone stop.

"PLEASE! HELP, BEST FRIEND GARFIELD! I'M TOO YOUNG AND FLUFFY TO DIE!", squeaked Pooky.

"Garfield! You gotta do as he says.", Odie saddened.

Garfield had a tense moment of a gigantic choice, and sighs.

The orange tabby cat throws the food bowl to the purple dog, and the latter dog lets go of Pooky, reuniting with Garfield.

Then, the purple dog holds the food bowl in victory, imploding a creating a green jewel. "AT LAST! IT'S ALL MINE!"

In a suspenseful moment in slow-motion as James Horner's suspenseful score from Avatar is heard, Sci-Twi resumes opening the amulet, all of Garfield's friends including the orange tabby cat and Sunset along with Spike run to stop the dog, and the purple dog slowly places the final jewel into the index finger slot.

At the same time, when the amulet is opened and the final jewel was put into place with the other jewels, a powerful surge of power and magic from the two inventions commenced, and then implodes and explodes in a big magical explosion (IMAX bass boom). Everyone was put down except Sci-Twi and the purple dog, and the others look in horror to see what's happening to the two.

Sci-Twi and the dog start floating up as Sci-Twi drops the amulet and the magic that was captured inside along with the gauntlet's seeping power grew bigger and bigger (IMAX low rumbling bass).

"What is happening to them?!", Squeak yelled in shock.

" **We don't know!** ", Snoopy screamed.

Spike gasps as Sci-Twi and the purple dog looked at them, the latter yelping and screaming in pain to feel the power streaming in his body and the power from his gauntlet swirling like a tornado. An electric bolt shoots out of the gauntlet and it was sent straight to the city skyline nearby. It causes an explosion in the sky, creating a big wormhole.

Surprisingly, video game characters start to come out of the wormhole! Those include Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Centipede, Galaga, Paperboy, Frogger, RoboTron, Space Invaders, and a few others! And then, a gigantic Boss Galaga ship comes out of the wormhole, and the wormhole closes immediately.

"Oh my! My vision was true!", Nermal said as he was horrified to see that far in the city skyline.

"You have to defend this world, guys...or lose.", Blythe said to her friends and the hybrid Monster High students. Blythe then mounts Avea Trotter and says, "Guys, we're going to prove who we are, and why were here!"

Youngmee, Sue and Kora cheer as they mount Sirena Von Boo, Neighthan Rot and Bonita Femur, respectively.

Charlie, Selina, Briar and Maddie borrow Rainbow's motorcycle as well to go with Blythe, Avea and their friends.

"We charge together! Now let's stop those pixels!", Blythe shouted as she and her friends go to the city, with Briar riding the motorcycle along with Maddie, Charlie and Selina behind her on it, riding with Blythe and their friends.

In a last effort of pain, Sci-Twi yelled, "HELLLP! **UUUUUUSSS!** ", as she and the purple dog try to reach out to the Shadowbolt players, their hands popping out of the screen in 3D. As the magic grew bigger and bigger, it envelopes the two as they scream loudly. **"AAAAAAAUUUUGGGGH!"**

Everyone then sees the rising magic that Sci-Twi and the purple dog engulfed in, as it flashes back and forth before exploding (IMAX bass boom; continuing IMAX low rumbling bass).

Inside, Sci-Twi and the purple dog unexpectedly start to transform (IMAX bass boom).

Sci-Twi's leggings turned purple and has blue-green slippers, the purple dog's legs gains golden armour.

Sci-Twi's hands gains purple gloves and the purple dog's has golden armour to have with his gauntlet while the other gains wings.

In split screen, Sci-Twi gains a horn and dark purple skin, and the purple dog gains a golden helmet.

When the transformation ends, Sci-Twi's eyes flash to reveal her different glowing blue-white eyes with purple pupils, while the purple dog reveals he has glowing purple eyes. The camera zooms out to show their frightening transformed nightmare forms.

The purple dog then starts laughing maniacally and evilly, and Cinch gets a lot afraid of their new forms as the purple dog's evil laugh grew louder.

"Uh oh.", Garfield and Sunset both said as the two and their other friends look in horror, Cupid, Arlene, Snoopy, Jane and Elsa fainting.


	28. Mad Dog and the Midnight Menace

**This is the first part in the fanfic's final battle.**

In the city, video game characters were starting to wreak havoc in the nearby city.

Pac-Man was eating cars and people were running away from the Pac-Man, Donkey Kong was throwing barrels from the top of a building, throwing the barrels down to wreck stuff.

In the middle of a city construction site, Centipede came across and ate part of the crane, which the eaten part turns into pixels, before the crane starts to come down as Max Headroom says, " _Crane coming down!_ ", as the Centipede, and some other video game characrers dodge the crane and everything, while Paperboy and Joust were leaping from a building and falls down with parachutes while Space Invaders and Galaga shoots at people, turning them into pixels.

"There they are! Let's get rid of them!", Blythe said to her friends. Avea and Blythe then flew and landed at the street, Avea smashes a few Arkanoid paddles while Blythe rides her with Youngmee and Sirena flying behind her. "Faster! GO!", Blythe said as she jumps from Avea, getting rid of a few Pac-Man ghosts while Avea takes care of a couple RoboTrons, before the girl gets on the hybrid again.

Blythe then jumps on a Joust character and throws it down to Avea, which she defeats.

"Me and Selina will go, you take care of the rest, guys!", Charlie plans.

Briar and Maddie then look at the two, both saying, "We're on it!", as Charlie and Selina get off the motorcycle and go to take care of some video game characters, but they are encounter a big Centipede. The two then start to run from the Centipede, which it starts chasing them.

* * *

Back at CHS, the purple dog and the transformed Sci-Twi laugh evilly as everyone else, including the whimpering Spike, watches.

"I believe her name in that form is Midnight Sparkle!", Garfield points at Sci-Twi's new form. "And that purple dog's name in that form is Thadog!"

"Those are nice names, actually!", Thadog thanked Garfield after he and Midnight Sparkle stop laughing.

Midnight says maniacally, "You all were right! We didn't understand magic before...but we do **NOW!** "

" **And the power of the gauntlet is all mine!** ", Thadog said in a loud, villainous and booming voice, as Midnight Sparkle's horn powers up along with Thadog's gauntlet with a whirring power up sound, and they shoot their powers at the school statue with the sound of a vaporizing laser, destroying the horse on the statue!

Garfield and Sunset then see a inter-dimensional portal appearing on the statue, bigger than the statue's portal. "Equestria!", they both said, shocked.

The devious Thadog and Midnight Sparkle then grinningly sees cracks from the portal spreading towards Garfield, Sunset and their friends! Midnight then shoots another of her powers and Thadog shoots with his gauntlet at them, but everyone safely dodges it, creating another inter-dimensional portal to Equestria.

Then, several inter-dimensional portals start to appear everywhere, as some backgrounder students try to run away! However, some of the CPA students see the chaos happening in the city caused by the pixelated video game characters along with the big video game ship. Midnight and Thadog then starts to shoot their powers to make inter-dimensional portals open which they were about to, and one of them was a chain reaction, making two inter-dimension portals as well.

Then it creates several more inter-dimensional portals around the backgrounders, one of them cornering Watermelody before she escapes!

"Portals! AH, they're everywhere!", Jon freaks out as he runs with Garfield and his friends.

Cinch was trying to sneak away from the inter-dimensional portals, Thadog and Midnight Sparkle. Sunny Flare sees her and yells, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Anywhere to avoid those... _monsters!_ And I suggest you do the same!", Cinch says as she tries to go, which Sunny looks at her terrified Shadowbolt friends.

As Cinch's luck changed unfortunately, the principal then sees her school, Crystal Prep, being surrounded by Tetris tetriminoes, which when a line is full with the tetriminoes, it disappears along with part of the school building. Cinch, scared, then decides to hide behind the bleachers.

* * *

"AAAAAUGHH!", screamed Charlie as he and Selina were being chased by the pixelated Centipede video game character, with a camera shot shown in an alley where the two were running to the left.

Thuds then start as the running fades, getting louder. It then shows the Centipede now being chased by Charlie Brown and Selina, who the two have T-Rex and Raptor powers like last time, respectively. Charlie then roars like a T-Rex, as he chases the Centipede.

Eventually, Charlie and Selina catch up and defeat the Centipede by slamming into it.

Sue and Neighthan also roll to defeat some Pac-Man ghosts and Galaga aliens, while Neighthan picks up one Galaga alien and throws it to Avea and Blythe, the hybrid catching it and defeating it.

" **CHAAAAAAARGE!** ", cried out Blythe, leaning on to Avea. The four hybrids and the four girls along with Charlie, Selina, Briar and Maddie then defeat some more video game characters, the camera shot switching to Briar and Maddie.

"Incoming alien at four o'clock!", Madeline told Briar, who holds on to her as Briar speeds to avoid the Space Invader to be defeated by Charlie and Selina. The camera shot follow the motorcycle as the two as they go up on Avea and Blythe.

"ATTACK!", Avea shouted as they destroy more pixelated video game characters. Youngmee and Sirena also help by destroying a few more RoboTrons and Paperboys.

Pac-Man then sees Charlie and Selina and makes a sound to get their attention. Charlie then roars ferociously like a T-Rex, which immediately gets scared and goes away.

The twelve then meet up at the centre where Bonita and Kora accidentally crash due to the video game characters.

"Guys! I think we should meet Garfield and his friends again so we can defeat these pixelated characters!", Charlie planned.

Just then, the Boss Galaga ship then starts to abduct Blythe and the hybrids, but Charlie, Selina, Youngmee, Sue, Kora, Briar and Maddie were struggling to hold on to the ground!

The four hybrids were halfway in the abduction when Blythe was trying to hold on to a building.

Blythe screamed as she tries to hold on. Miraculously, part of the building she was holding on to abducts into the ship and the abduction stops as the bottom of the ship explodes. Blythe falls, but Avea catches up to her and embraces her so she won't get hurt. The other three hybrids then land on the ground hard like Avea.

The ship, on the other hand, crashes and creates a little more destruction in the city, as Briar and Maddie watch.

A figure comes out of the ship after it crashes and it happens to be the pixelated Bowser from the original video game (not like the separate franchise of adventures of Mario), and immediately disintegrates in pixels.

Blythe then gets up from Avea, who the hybrid gets up with the other hybrids, with her friends comforting her.

"We need to get back to Garfield before more of these video game characters show up!", Selina continued Charlie's plan, before they go back to CHS. Unfortunately, a bunch of pixelated video game characters including Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Centipede, Galaga, Paperboy, Frogger, RoboTron, and several others, follow.

* * *

By the time the twelve get there, they were shocked to see the purple dog and Sci-Twi's new forms. "Who the heck are they?!", Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"The power and magic made them evil, making them which we call Thadog and Midnight Sparkle! We have to stop them!", Darling told them the story.

Sunset and Garfield go to Thadog and Midnight Sparkle, who the former say, "Twilight! You two can't do this!"

"And new dog! Why are you doing this?! Again, you two can't do this!"

"Why not?!", both Thadog and Midnight Sparkle asks, the latter saying, "There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with MAGIC!"

"And it's because I want to get my revenge on you for defeating those Dazzlings last time and to RULE **EVERYTHING**!", Thadog's voice boomed as he and Midnight Sparkle shoots more powers at the staff members, as a few students and the scared Principal Celestia go inside, as another inter-dimensional portal appears beside the scared Vice-Principal Luna and Dean Cadence.

"But you two are destroying this world to get it!", Sunset and Garfield gave them their point.

"So what? There's more magic there...", Midnight Sparkle says.

Thadog then says, "...domination..."

"...and we want to understand it ALL!", Midnight shouted as she spreads her wings as both her and Thadog uses big blasts from her powers along with his gauntlet towards Sunset and Garfield which they dodge, creating a bigger inter-dimensional portal showing the skyline of Ponyville, as everyone tries to get away from it with all of Garfield's friends seeing this.

When Sunset and Garfield land, they find Sci-Twi's amulet on the ground. "The amulet!", Garfield said, before Sunset grabs it, the two getting an idea.

During the chaos, Applejack and Liz helps Tennis Match when she was about to fall in the portal to Ponyville. "Don't let go!", both Liz and the country girl told her.

Sugarcoat then sees Pinkie and Odie helping one of the CPA students up from falling into the portal and sees Fluttershy, Spike and Arlene examining the giant portal. She turns to her friends Indigo, Lemon, Sunny and Sour Sweet, and the five agree to help.

In the meantime, Rarity and Jon tries to help Fleur Dis Lee and Velvet Sky, but they almost fall in the portal with Rarity and Jon holding on for their dear lives.

"Hang on!", said Nermal and Rainbow Dash to Rarity and Jon, who the former two is helping Bright Idea up from the portal.

"Obviously, but HELP!", Rarity said while Jon says the last two words. The two were struggling to hang on, but when they were about to fall, Lemon and Indigo managed to catch the two holding the other two backgrounder students. "We've got you!", both Shadowbolt players said.

As Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat help Pinkie and Odie, Fluttershy and Arlene and Applejack and Liz, respectively, along with Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest, Sunset and Garfield witnesses this as power from the amulet starts to power up again. All of Garfield's friends then gather with Garfield again.

Then, all five girls start to glow their personal colours again.

Blue for the loyal Rainbow, Pink for the funny Pinkie, White for the generous Rarity, Yellow for the kind Fluttershy, and Orange for the honest Applejack.

Then, Garfield and Sunset both realized they actually have to fight fire with fire, looking at the amulet.

"This isn't the way!", Sunset said to Midnight and Thadog. "We know you two feel powerful right now! Like you two can have everything you want! I've been where you are! I've made the same mistake you two are making! I put on a crown and just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained. I thought it could get me everything I wanted."

"But we managed to help Sunset and she found the magic of friendship along with a few superpowers you stolen from us!", Garfield added between the last sentence in Sunset's last quote.

"Oh, you two are wrong. Unlike you, we can have everything we want!", Midnight corrected.

"Even the entire **UNIVERSE** once we get rid of all of you!", Thadog yelled.

Sunset said, "No, you two can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone!"

"And we will not be ridden of!", Garfield argued with Thadog.

Both Garfield and Sunset both chanted, "True magic comes from honesty...", a camera shot showing Applejack's hair floating up as her magic charges up. "...loyalty...", a camera shot shows Rainbow doing the same. "...laughter...", a camera shot shows Pinkie doing the same. "...generosity...", a camera shot shows Rarity doing the same. "...kindness...", and finally, a camera shot shows Fluttershy doing the same.

The camera shot changes to show all five girls' magic flow into the amulet, causing Sunset, Garfield and all of his friends to float.

"We understand you both. And we want to show you the most important magic of all...", Sunset and Garfield said, before both of them throw the amulet down on the ground, shattering it and unleashing the magic.

The magic envelopes all of them with no harm while they transform...


	29. Orangers and the Daydream Damsel

**This is the second and final part in the fanfic's final battle.**

Sunset, Garfield and his friends transform inside the magical orb.

Garfield then gains a blue outfit with a lasagna plated shield, Odie gains a red-yellowish iron suit, Pooky gains taller height, muscular abilities and extreme aggression, Jon gains a bow and arrow with armour, Liz gains electrical nightsticks and non-harmful guns, Nermal gains a hammer that shoots lightning along with a red cape, Arlene gains manipulative probability powers, Squeak gains a yellow cape with a cheese-coloured jewel on his head, The spider gained a red costume with spider colours, and the snail gains a blue shell with an electric symbol. Their names were Captain Lasagna, Iron Odie, The Bear, Hawk-Arbuckle, Vet Widow, Cuthor, Scarlet Arlene, Cheese Vision, Spider-Man (literal spider) and Quicksnail, respectively.

Poppy gains a red outfit with laser guns, Cupid gains two blades and a black outfit, Darling gains two swords and red tattoos, Blondie gains extra height and longer hair, and Ashlynn gains a rocket-shooting shoe gun. Their names were Star-Poppy, Gamupid, Draxling, Blondie Groocks and Ashlynn Rockella.

Tecna gains her Butterflix/Tynix form, but with the ability to shrink and grow back, and Roxy gains the form of her Believix form, but with abilities of a panther. Their names were Tynix-Winx and Winx Panther.

Snoopy gains a gray-ish iron suit like Odie's, but with increased doghouse fighter plane abilities, and Woodstock gains metal wings to fly. Their names were War-Dog and Falstock.

Elsa gains a blue outfit, almost similar to her Snow Queen apparel. Her name was Captain Snow Queen.

Casey Newton gains a red outfit, with superhuman abilities. Her name was Doctor Newton.

Mal gains her green glowing eyes, and the ability to fly, Evie gains teleportation, super strength and the ability to fly too, and Jane gains element combination manipulation and the ability to fly as well. Their names was Mal Bolt, Meviedusa and Crystal Jane.

And finally, Sunset gains orange shoes and leggings, white gloves and several symbols representing her around her outfit, also gaining a yellow horn and wings in the form of the sun's light. Her name was Daydream Shimmer.

All in all the superpowered heroes with Daydream Shimmer excluding the other heroes Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Faybelle, Rosabella, Charlie, Selina, the monster hybrids, Lorna, and the Downtown City girls, their team name is The Orangers!

Captain Lasagna and Daydream Shimmer both finished their saying, "...the Magic of Friendship!", while Sci-Twi and Midnight Sparkle look in horror with the other characters and the five girls smiling.

"Is that the best you can do?!", Cuthor yelled at Thadog with the other 39 superheroes, who, still scared, signals the same pixelated video game characters who appear to find our heroes.

"You had to ask, didn't you, Nermal?", Captain Lasagna scolded at Cuthor.

Cuthor says, "Hey. I'm trying to help. Don't send me to Abu Dubai, and let's get back to the battle."

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted you to do. All of you pathetic superheroes, against me and the video game characters. How can you possibly think you can stop me?", asks Thadog.

"Like the guy once said.", Odie said in his Iron Odie suit, turning to Captain Lasagna. "Together."

Pooky, in his The Bear form, then roars as the battle starts. All the remaining Galaga and Space Invader aliens go first with the remaining RoboTrons, Paperboys ad Arkanoids going second, and all our superheroes fought around the idea, some of them which are defeated and fell into the giant portal was disintegrated once they go pass it, and some were defeated by the Orangers.

Poppy shot some of the game characters with her laser gun, Arlene uses her probability powers to defeat some, Cuthor smashes a few with his hammer, while Squeak ascends to catch one of the jousts.

Jon shoots a few arrows at Defender spaceships, Garfield nearly gets attacked when a spider from the game Centipede jumps on him, but Tecna defeats it with her Butterflix/Tynix powers, Liz punches a space invader alien with her electric nightstick, Cupid throws a blade at a RoboTron, while Squeak crushes the joust into pixels with his powers.

Mal also turns the Paperboy into pixels with her flying powers and strength, Odie flies with Snoopy and Woodstock, defeating Arkanoids, while when Frogger was about to jump on Squeak, he catches the frog and turns it into pixels when the mouse burrows his hand in it's stomach, non-violently.

Then, a glorious shot shows most of the video game characters defeated and turning into pixels, while some people were escorting people to the bleachers in order to be safe while Daylight and Midnight were facing off amidst the battle.

Nermal then kicks another joust, Jon uses his bow to boomerang, defeating other video game characters, Roxy hostages a RoboTron for her dogfriend Snoopy to shoot while on his fighter doghouse plane, Darling slices one of the two Centipedes into pixels, and the snail tears a Pac-Man ghost to pieces with his super speed.

Garfield uses his shield to defeat more of the game characters, Charlie and Selina use their dinosaur powers to defeat several Galaga ships to turn to pixels, Pooky grabs the joust of the pixelated ostrich with his teeth and claws, spitting it out, while the other heroes go defeat the rest.

However, in the middle of the battle, when the Shadowbolt players were escorting the backgrounders and the five girls to safety with a few of Garfield's friends, Sour Sweet encounters Pac-Man.

Trying to get rid of it, she tries to shoo it away, but the Pac-Man bites her hand, which slowly turns into pixels as she screams, saying, "SOMEBODY GET RID OF THAT STUPID THING!", as she began to rush inside with Luna and Cadence, but eventually disappears into pink pixels.

"SOUR SWEET!", Indigo, Sugarcoat, Lemon and Sunny yell, as the Pac-Man gets turned into pixels when Blythe, Avea and the other girls and monster hybrids help defeat the rest of the video game characters. Indigo then tries to avenge Sour Sweet by throwing the leftover pixels from Pac-Man at Donkey Kong, who then throws a barrel, and it runs over Indigo, turning into blue pixels!

Scared, Sugarcoat backs up which a Space Invader alien shoots a laser at her as it was about to be defeated by Blondie and Ashlynn. Sugarcoat then turns into white pixels. Running away from the battle while trying to keep the backgrounders safe, Lemon gets startled by a Pac-Man ghost, sending her flying to another Pac-Man ghost, turning her into green-lime pixels. Then the last Centipede bites Sunny and throws her away, turning her into purple pixels.

"Guys! They turned the Shadowbolts into pixels!", Garfield said as all the heroes defeated the last of the video game characters, before going towards the last video game characters, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong and Centipede, to finish it off.

On the other hand, Daylight uses her powers to close all the rifts around the school and defeating the video game characters immediately into pixels, turning the Shadowbolts back to normal with Sour's hand not restoring yet. This enrages Midnight Sparkle and Thadog.

"No! Impossible!", Thadog said as he and Midnight charges towards Daylight and Captain Lasagna, colliding with a bright explosion (IMAX bass boom).

Both Midnight and Thadog charge up their power with the latter's gantlet as well as Captain Lasagna and Daylight, determining who will overpower the other. Struggling to beat the two heroes, Midnight and Thadog both were overpowering the two heroes and laugh evilly as they were going to defeat them (IMAX low rumbling bass).

"Must...strike...back...", Captain Lasagna said as he and Daylight were struggling.

Everyone was watching with intensity, while Iron Odie said, "We have to help Garfield! If only there's someone who can distract them in order for our friend to stop them-"

"I'll do it!", Jane says, as he goes to Spike, who jumps from Fluttershy's arms and looks up to his owner. "Twilight!", she and Spike both said.

Midnight looks down at the two, who are wide-eyed while Jane's is similar to Puss in Boots' cute look. "Guys.", Midnight whispered as her eyes turn back into Sci-Twi's.

Thadog and Captain Lasagna stop the struggle as the former sees Spike and Jane.

"It's those two!", Thadog says to himself, screaming, "They're distracting our evil plan! **NO!** ", as he was flying towards Spike and Jane to stop them, but Captain Lasagna was in the way, flying against the school wall. Captain Lasagna then punches him repeatedly as the two had a brawl. After minutes of punching, kicking and upper-handing, the two fly back into place.

Captain Lasagna screamed, "EVERYONE! **NOW'S OUR CHANCE! ORANGERS ASSEMBLE!** ", as all of his super-powered pals along with the other seventeen gather with him as the Orangers use their superpowers with Thadog using his gauntlet as a shield.

It was also Sunset's chance to beat Midnight! She then had the chance to overpower Midnight as the latter realizes she was about to be defeated, her eyes turning back to the bluish-white colour.

"TOGETHER!", Captain Lasagna shouted at the top of his lungs.

The magic and power of Orangers and Daylight Shimmer finally overpowered them and engulfs Midnight and Thadog!

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** ", both Midnight and Thadog screamed, as the latter was sent high in the sky, screaming.

Suddenly, everything turned white.

* * *

Midnight found herself in a silent white void, meeting with Daylight, Captain Lasagna and the Orangers once again.

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let us show you there is another way. Just like someone once did for me.", Sunset pleaded peacefully in an echoing voice.

"We are the ones that showed the magic of friendship. We can do it again.", Captain Lasagna smiled and said echoing, along with the other Orangers members smiling happily.

Not sure about this, Midnight was scared, then felt remorse. She then closes her eyes, and tearfully reaches to her hand in 3D, and takes Sunset's hands along with Garfield and his friends placing their hands on top of each character's.

Once everyone puts their hand, the magical energy of Garfield and Sunset stream through Midnight's body and horn. Another white light happens.


	30. The Aftermath of the Friendship Games

We then go back to CHS, when all the CHS and CPA students sees what happened. The pillar of light disappears, and we see Sunset, Sci-Twi, Garfield and all of his friends turn back to normal, along with no more inter-dimensional portals and pixelated video game characters. Sour Sweet, on the other hand, sees her hand has restored to normal after the battle, and better, the portal's magic is returned so they are able to go back home!

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.", sadly apologized Sci-Twi, about to cry.

Garfield and Odie cry as well, "Aww...don't cry...", to Sci-Twi.

"We know. And going by our own experiences, they'll forgive you.", Sunset says to Sci-Twi, holding her hands and making her feel better, all of our heroes smiling.

Spike then jumps on Sci-Twi, with her glasses on his teeth and she giggles.

Everybody then hears a sound and looks up to see the purple dog, back to normal with the stolen items falling and his gauntlet destroyed, still screaming and falls down.

"SNAIL! GET OUT OF THE WAY!", Garfield screamed at the snail, who was at the area where the purple dog is about to fall.

"Garfield?", the snail said.

When he fell to the ground, a cloud of dust is created when he lands on the snail which everyone closes their eyes.

When they open their eyes again, all that was seen was the crater with the shape of a dog, and the stolen objects except the Storybook of Legends. The purple dog disappeared, and his fate is unknown.

The snail then comes out of the crater, and looks unharmed.

"Snail! Snail! Are you okay?", Garfield said to the snail, worried.

The snail then turns to reveal that the fall mortally wounded him, his shell cracked and seeping with it's ooze.

"You didn't see that coming...?", the snail said as he falls and lies on the ground, sadly dead.

Garfield then took a moment to witness this and starts to cry, along with all of Garfield's friends, but Arlene, Garfield's girlfriend, screams in sorrow and cries with Garfield.

"He always was a good friend.", Charlie said about his death.

The orange tabby cat sighs, "Rest in peace, my friend, the snail.", as Odie helps bury the snail with the crater the dog fell in and disappeared.

Casey Newton then says, "But look on the bright side! Everything is back to normal! And we got our objects back!"

"Although I feel very sad that our snail friend died.", Nermal then cried, as Casey comforts the cute tabby cat.

"You're cute, by the way, Nermal.", the young woman said before she kisses the cat's cheek, freezing him with love.

While everyone gets their objects, we see Cinch come out of hiding from the bleachers after the battle, sees that the coast is clear and her school is back to normal, and she meets with the principals of CHS and the CPA dean.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games!", Cinch demanded after she witnesses the climax. "Clearly CHS had unfair advantage for quite some time and it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic and powers for their own benefit!"

However, Celestia ignored her request and says, "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all."

"Yes! I knew you were gonna say that!", cheered Garfield.

Sugarcoat added her fact, "At least they didn't manipulate Twilight and that purple dog into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into power-crazed maniacs that tried to rip the world apart and rule the universe just to win a game.", breaking the fourth wall.

"Ohh, you broke the fourth wall!", Madeline cheered to Sugarcoat, clearing her throat and saying, "Not just me."

"That girl is right, you know.", Briar said about Sugarcoat. "That new dog was evil after all."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once.", Pinkie astonished and said to Sugarcoat's fourth wall break.

Cinch was outraged and said, "That's ridiculous!"

"Nope. That's pretty much what happened.", Spike added, shocking Cinch and the other Shadowbolts.

"It is not ridiculous. We saved this world for a third time. Like those two last times, and we done it again.", Garfield pointed out.

"Actually, we're all to blame.", Sour Sweet sadly and sweetly sighed, before quietly saying sourly, "But mostly it was her." Snoopy and Woodstock claps at the point Sour Sweet and her fellow Shadowbolt friends finally turned against their principal for once!"

Cinch then continues with a threat, "Obviously, my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the School Board!"

"No! Not the School Board!", Garfield gasps and shivers with fear, before bursting into laughter, faking his fear. "Nice try with the foreshadow, but you may be wrong. We'll be taking a vacation during our stay because it can be the end of the school year; **THAT'S** a foreshadow. How 'bout you take all this up on the _score_ board because it is a tie!", he then says as all of Garfield's friends burst into laughter as well.

"And we save your students from being infected with evil magic, actually.", corrected Odie.

"Good. I'm sure the School Board would be very interested in hearing all about the magical people with wings and powers.", Celestia said to Cinch.

Luna also adds, "Oh, and the portals to different dimensions."

"And don't forget to tell them about the talking animals.", Cadence adds then giggles.

"Because that would never ruin your reputation.", Spike mentions the time when he was with Twilight and Cinch in the latter's office back at CPA before the Games started.

"YEAH!", some of Garfield's friends yelled, agreeing with Spike.

Garfield then comes up to Cinch and says, "How about a deal? We agree to end the Games with a tie, no additional events. We shake on it, that's it.", as he lets out his hand.

After Cinch looks at half of Garfield's friends, Lemon, Sunny, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow and Indigo glaring at her on one side, and then looks at the other half of Garfield's friends, Sugarcoat, Pinkie, Sunset, Sci-Twi, Spike, Sour Sweet and Applejack glaring at her as well on the other side, she then looks at Garfield angrily, about to burst into anger.

A suspenseful and intense moment ensues, changing camera shots to show between Garfield and Cinch.

After this moment, the camera zooms out as Cinch takes a deep breath, calms down, settles her outfit, shakes Garfield's hand in agreement, doesn't say anything, and leaves.

"Thank you.", Garfield said to her as she leaves.

Celestia then settled, "Well, we know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners!", as Garfield squeaks with glee.

"You just READ OUR MINDS! In memoriam of our snail friend, Friendship rules! Friendship rules! Friendship rules!", Garfield yelled in celebration, all of Garfield's friends chanting this except the love couples in Garfield's groups, who kiss, as the rest of the Wondercolt and Shadowbolt players cheer.

* * *

 **PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE 7:30 PM**

As the screen turns white, the screen turns colourful as it zooms out to reveal the dance floor, where Garfield, Odie, Jon, Nermal, Squeak and the Spider were on the dance floor, dancing disco style. Sunset, Sci-Twi and their friends were on the dance room stage as they sing.

 **Sunset: I feel it stirring deep down inside my soul, the rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll,**

 **Sci-Twi: A million sparkles falling across the floor, so DJ give it more, it's what we're looking for!**

Liz and Arlene are shown being the DJs for the dance party.

 **All: Dance the night away, all our friends right by our side, It doesn't matter what style we bring, we're about to go on that ride!**

The camera shot exits the dance room to see Tecna helping Pooky, in it's The Bear form, open and help it drink it's Coca-Cola. We then see the water park room where the LPS girls, the monster hybrids and the Ever After High students are having fun in the waterpark, until Faybelle makes a big splash, with the cinematographer offscreen closing the door.

 **All: Dance magic! Once you have it, let your body move, step into the music! Dance magic! And it's electric! Let your body move to the music!**

The camera shot continues as with no cuts, we then go the theatre room which the cinematographer offscreen opens the door to show Mal, Evie, Jane, Elsa, Casey Newton and Lorna watch a 3D movie (showing a bit of Mad Max: Fury Road with a guitar popping out in 3D), but the cinematographer offscreen closes the door and folows Pooky's The Bear form and Tecna downstairs.

 **Pinkie: Doesn't matter what style you got, Just keep dancing on that spot, Friends like you for who you are, Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!**

 **Crystal Prep, you've got that moves, Rainboom bringin' all the grooves, put 'em together and make 'em fit, Crystal Rainbooms! Dance magic.**

The camera shot also continues to show the other six EAH students, Roxy, Selina, Charlie and Woodstock, along with Pooky and Tecna seeing Snoopy doing his signature moves while dressed as Joe Cool, as she dances with Charlie and Roxy, imagining he is in the air with his girlfriend along with his owner, dancing on top of a WW1 plane. His imagination stops as the camera then goes back upstairs and back to the dance room.

 **All: Dance the night away, all our friends right by our side, It doesn't matter what style you bring, we're about to go on that ride!**

 **Dance magic!** **Once you have it, let your body move, step into the music! Dance magic! And it's electric! Let your body move to the music!**

Garfield's friends then joins Garfield, Sunset and the other Garfield, CHS and CPA characters as they dance along to the beat.

 **All: Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own, Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone, Bring whatever style you've got, Cuz' the party is going on!**

 **Dance magic! And it's electric! Let your body move to the music!**

The song stops as everyone looks at the camera, smiling and happy in celebration. A flash of white then happens.


	31. Staying For a While

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 8:30 AM**

The flash of white then fades to show the CHS students saying farewell to the CPA students with all the students and visitors that participated in the games throughout the three events wearing medals, who are leaving to go back to their school. A few other CHS students were hanging out. Sci-Twi also looks at her dog Spike and pets him.

"I guess that was one way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep.", Cadence guesses as she comes over to Sci-Twi. "Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that."

Sci-Twi answers to Cadence, "I've been thinking about it, and...I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton."

"Really?"

"I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time.", Sci-Twi explains to Cadence.

"So...you're staying at Crystal Prep?"

Sci-Twi continued, "Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose..."

"You could transfer to _this_ school instead."

"Really?"

"You certainly be missing Crystal Prep, but I think that's a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away.", agreed Cadence, with Sci-Twi smiling.

But the scene then switches to Sunset and Garfield, who they're saying goodbye till the next time to the monster hybrids.

"Goodbye, guys! I hope we see you again, soon!", farewells Garfield.

Avea then said, "What a pleasure! See you all next time!", as she and her three fellow hybrids go through the portal.

Then, the four Downtown City girls were next.

"It's been great spending time here with you. We hope to see you soon, and guys, you three think it's just in this alternate universe, and let's mind about other things when we go back home.", Blythe said goodbye to Garfield and the others, who all go through the portal as well as the others say their goodbyes to them.

And finally, Casey Newton was the last one to leave. "Garfield, friends, it's been wonderful having a great time. I gotta go. I need to return to Tomorrowland to return the pin for the Dreamers. Call me whenever you need to."

She then leaves, saddening Nermal. "There goes my future girlfriend."

"Aw, Nermal. I'm sure she'll meet us again soon.", Garfield cheered the cute cat up.

Garfield has retrieved his food bowl, and then gives the red crystal heart to the vice-principal Luna to return it from the city's jewelry store, while Poppy throws the Storybook of Legends, Selina throws the Legendarium, Elsa throws the piece of ice, and Mal throws the Magic Wand, all one at a time, through the portal, returning to it's respective dimensions.

But Garfield forgot someone.

"Lorna! Your monster hybrid friends already left to go back to Monster High! Why are you still here?", Briar and Maddie asks the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster.

She answers, "Sorry. Since you have been great friends and are doing upcoming epic journeys along the way, before I leave to go back to Monster High later so I can meet you again soon, I'll be staying here with you guys for a while!"

"That's great!", all of the Garfield characters exclaimed.

"Us too!", all the extra heroes from the other dimensions with Garfield agreed with Lorna.

Sunset, meanwhile at the same place with Garfield and their friends, was smiling and not worried about missing Twilight.

"Still no word from Princess Twilight?", Fluttershy asks, as Sunset, Garfield and Odie look at the book to find messages, but the three answer,

"Not yet."

Garfield then told them, "Twilight has gotten a lot busy while we've been away."

"But we think we may have figured out how magic works in this world. We pony and power up when we're showing the truest and heroic parts of ourselves. We were so busy waiting for someone else to give us the answers that we gave up looking for them ourselves. We're sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but Applejack, Jon and Garfield said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us.", confined Sunset.

Sci-Twi then joins the conversation, "But...maybe I can be?", as she shows up with Principal Celestia, who eventually talked with Cadence about Sci-Twi in the meantime.

"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!", happily declared the Principal. "And thank you, Garfield, for you and your friends once again save CHS!"

"No problem. We'll be taking a vacation soon. But in the meantime, we now have this world's Twilight!", Garfield welcomes.

Sci-Twi smiled, "I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance."

As Garfield, Sunset and their friends look at each other excitingly, the tabby cat then says, "We all agree."

"I'm sure I can count on you guys to help her feel at home.", Celestia sured our heroes.

Garfield then nods and says to the Principal, "Don't worry. Me and my friends will be staying here for a while. This is one of our best days in CHS ever!"

"We sure can and agree!", agreed Sunset, as all of Sunset, Garfield and their friends hug Sci-Twi and her pet dog.

Garfield then looks at the screen and tells the viewers, "In the credits, let the narrator/author of this fanfic tell you the upcoming fanfics that's coming in the franchise after this! You might love some!", as he and the others continue hugging her while the five love couples kiss.

The camera then pans up to the city's hill and it shows a flare of the sun transforming into a small firebird, turning into an orange star with a purple star popping up beside it. A orange shooting star is also shown. All those three signify Sunset, Sci-Twi and Garfield.

 **End of Part 2/the Fanfic**

Then the credits start, with the fanfics announced shown in the beginning.

* * *

 **Upcoming Fanfics in the Franchise!**

 **Linus Reads Goosebumps (In development; during Garfield/EG3 crossover)**

 **Flora and Pewdiepie Go Epic! (In development; during Garfield/EG3 crossover)**

 **Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree (After Garfield/EG3 crossover)**

 **Tecna Meets Osmosis Jones (During Garfield/EG4 crossover)**

 **Poppy Joins Big Hero 6 (During Garfield/EG4 crossover)**

 **Roxy, Snoopy, The King and I (During Garfield/EG4 crossover)**

 **Charlie and Selina Meet the Princess and the Frog (During Garfield/EG4 crossover)**

 **Garfield Goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (After Garfield/EG4 crossover)**

 **Be on the lookout for more of this exciting installments!**

* * *

In the first out of the two post-credits scenes, we see Sunset, Sci-Twi, Garfield and their friends having a picnic by the portal.

"Ahh...nothing but a nice picnic in CHS.", Garfield said as he cuts his favourite Lasagna, sharing it with his friends.

Suddenly, the Twilight from the Equestrian universe came out of the portal! She said and apologized, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop, and honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"What time travel loop?", asks Garfield, before Twilight is shocked to witness something she never seen before.

Her Canterlot High counterpart, Sci-Twi.

Sci-Twi then waves at her nervously as she meets her other counterpart.

"Well, at least the space-time continuum is not ripping. This series doesn't allow that kind of stuff.", Garfield said, then saying the second statement to the viewers.

"What's going on here?!", Twilight asks Garfield and his friends.

Garfield apologized and explains, "Sorry we left! Someone stole six important objects and there was this Friendship Games. There was this new dog and your counterpart who were using the amulet and gauntlet which those two turned into power-crazed maniacs, but us and Sunset turned into superheroes, defeated the dog, got our objects back, and reforming Sci-Twi like the first time we came! And we had a great time."

"...Make that the second strangest.", Twilight said, pointing at her counterpart Sci-Twi while smiling.

* * *

In the second post credits scene, Roxy also peeks through the portal right after the ending of the fanfic excluding the first post-credits scene.

Roxy says, "Wonder what's next?", as we go through the portal.

As we go across the portal vortex for a moment, it stops as we see a location before the clouds move and dissipates.

Siam.


	32. Garfield's New Adventure Series!

When the 3D movie ends at the theatre, everyone cheered along with the new characters who arrived in the first five minutes of the movie.

"How was that, guys?", Garfield said to his friends, who all gave this film outrageously positive reception.

"That was a great movie you've shown us, Garfield!", said Casey Newton in the theatre. "It was better in Disney Digital 3D/RealD 3D/ IMAX 3D!"

Odie then comes up to the orange tabby cat and gives him two thumbs up. "You done it again, pal!"

"Yeah. And what the upcoming projects I'm making, I announce I will put them in marathons, either two, three, four, maybe five or six movies, weekly!", Garfield announced (not weekly for the author for the fanfictions though, because it takes a while to make a dozen chapters per week), as everyone cheers again.

"Those movies I will do next is in the mixed up order of Tecna Meets Osmosis Jones (In RealD 3D and IMAX 3D), Poppy Meets Big Hero 6 (In Disney Digital 3D and RealD 3D; IMAX 3D exclusively), Roxy, Snoopy, The King and I (In RealD 3D; IMAX 3D exclusively), Charlie and Selina Meets the Princess and the Frog (IMAX), and Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (In Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D)!", Garfield continued.

Odie then adds, "Well, how about the EAH one?"

"Oh. Yeah! It all leads up to Garfield Goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (In Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D!)!", finished Garfield, as everyone likes this idea.

Garfield then winks at the screen, proud to start an epic adventure franchise.

 **More fanfics are coming! Be on the lookout!**


	33. Bonus B-Blooper Reel-Roll

**Just so you may know, I'm adding a bonus chapter with deleted scenes and bloopers that have happened during the mishaps of the making of this fanfic during the two parts. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SCENE 1 (Part 2; Chapter 17)**

"You two. What have you two been up to?", Sunset and Garfield asked, the former suspicious and the latter questioning what's wrong.

"Us? Oh, we were just-", Sci-Twi said nervously as the purple dog, before they are interrupted by Indigo Zap.

"Who wants to know?!", Indigo says meanly.

Rainbow back-sassed, "Umm, we do?", while Nermal blows a raspberry, causing the three to stare at each other.

"All right, everypony-", Applejack tried to calm, but accidentally makes a mistake with her words, the camera zooming out to see some of the characters smiling to the mistake. "Sorry. Force o'habit."

I, one of the two directors of the fanfic, Christopher Spielberg, says, "You're supposed to say _'everyone'_ , not _'everypony'_.", while the cast laughs as he then says, smiling, "Cut. Let's do this again."

* * *

 **SCENE 2 (Part 2; Chapter 23)**

"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school.", Sci-Twi said.

Arlene told her, "But the policy has changed since me and my friends came here."

"Yeah. For me, not just one.", Fluttershy continues, opening her backpack to reveal her pet bunny, Angel, her pet bird and gerbil, then suddenly a variety of animals comes out including a butterfly, chipmunks, a duck, a squirrel and a pig.

The purple dog then looks at the screen and tells me, the director, "Uh, I think you're adding too many animals."

* * *

 **SCENE 3 (Part 1; Chapter 11)**

"Shining Armor?", asks Twilight, as she and the purple dog turn around to see him and Cadence by the door. "Why is my brother here?"

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective.", Dean Cadence explained.

Twilight then asks, "Perspective on what?", before the purple dog barks questioningly.

"Why, the Friendship Games of-", Cinch interrupts, introducing herself before the chair that she was sitting on spun out of control when facing the two.

The three laugh at this while I, Christopher Spielberg says, "I knew we should've added brakes to the chair!", as he laughs too. "Cut."

* * *

 **SCENE 4 (Part 2; Chapter 18)**

"I...feel...all...", Odie excitingly rates the party, as Pinkie starts glowing pink, gaining her pony ears and extensive tail, floating in mid air to finish it off. Odie also floats, and is wearing his BatDog costume from the first installment, also posing the Batman symbol.

"Ooh! Floaty!", Pinkie says as she finished transforming.

Then, the visual effects cables on the two then snap, leaving the two hanging on one cable each.

Pinkie tries to get down from the cable cutely, while Odie also does so while asking me, "Christopher, we need a little help here."

* * *

 **SCENE 5 (Part 1; Chapter 10)**

 **Purple Dog: Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls...**

As he and Twilight were performing, the two accidentally trip and fall, stopping the song abruptly. Twilight groans as the purple dog reaches his hand out. "Sorry. We tripped."

* * *

 **SCENE 6 (Part 2; Chapter 23)**

The backpack continues to reveal more animals, including a bull, a dog, cats, mice, ducklings, a weasel, etc.

"Okay, this is getting a little crowded here.", the purple dog says to me, the director, Christopher Spielberg.

* * *

 **SCENE 7 (Part 2; Chapter 18)**

Rarity then reminded the disadvantage of the party, missing a line, "Yes. If only Principal Cinch hadn't re-freeze it...re-frozen...frozen it again, much clearer. Oh, six pages since my last line and then there's this totally shifty line, no costume change, I mean really! Can I speak to the writer? Is he on the- what?"

"Rarity, I'm one of the two writers. The other writer is having his brunch break. Don't worry, we'll start this scene again. Cut!", Christopher spoke to Rarity.

* * *

 **SCENE 8 (Part 2; Chapter 18)**

Meanwhile, Pinkie sneaks up to one of the food displays and replaces the vegetable sand cheese and Odie then replaces them with platters of cupcakes, which reveals that dog Spike has eaten most of them.

"Ugh, Spike! That was for the other cast members!", scolded Christopher Spielberg, as dog Spike burps while Odie and Pinkie were unsatisfied at the dog while the director sighs, "Let's start this small scene over, and bring a new batch of tasty cupcakes, please."

* * *

 **SCENE 9 (Part 2; Chapter 23)**

More animals come out of the backpack, including a flamingo, a toucan, an eagle, a seal, chickens, a goat, beavers, a turtle, a raccoon, a bat, etc; with the other animals.

"Hopefully this will stop...", uneased the purple dog as Fluttershy and Sci-Twi see.

* * *

 **SCENE 10 (Part 2; Chapter 27)**

Luna says, "Somewhere on campus, a pennant on each school has been hidden. First team to find their school's flag and bring it...back...wins. Back wins.", almost forgetting the last part.

Christopher Spielberg then says, "That was really good."

"Thank you, thank you, I'm a professional.", Luna says to him while speaking on the microphone, as Christopher says,

"Cut."

* * *

 **SCENE 11 (Part 2; Chapter 28)**

When Sunset and Garfield land, Sunset says in pain, "Oh, am I getting Danger Pay for this?"

"Yeah, especially with almost a $300 million or 2-3 thousand viewer budget, it's outrageous!", says Garfield.

* * *

 **SCENE 12 (Part 2; Chapter 29)**

Rarity and Jon were struggling to hang on, but then they fell, while a green screen was seen as the camera zooms out to a visual effects studio with Jon, Rarity, Fleur Dis Lee and Velvet Sky seeing this.

"Cut, cut! Indigo and Lemon were supposed to catch you guys! How come?", asks Christopher Spielberg, also directing the visual effects with the Friendship Games' visual effects artists.

Rarity comments, "Anticlimatic."

"Anti-nothing really.", agreed Velvet Sky as she shrugs and Rarity checking her makeup compact.

Christopher then says, "We're gonna do this again.", as he cuts.

* * *

 **SCENE 13 (Final) (Part 2; Chapter 23)**

In this final blooper in the 23rd chapter, a lot of animals have come out of the backpack, including animals like a tiger, a bear, a cow, a monkey, a snake, a pelican, and others like pigs, chickens, dogs, cats, birds, a bat, a bull, a eagle, a goat, bunnies, a falcon, squirrels, a raccoon, a beaver, and a toucan.

"Can we stop this scene now?", pleaded the purple dog questioningly.

Christopher Spielberg agrees, "Okay, cut."

* * *

 **DELETED SCENE 1 (Part 2; Chapter 25)**

"This...is...AWESOME!", Rainbow and Nermal yelled as the human Rainbow rides her pony self while Nermal was speeding while combining his Cute Flash and Cuthor powers.

* * *

 **DELETED SCENE 2 (Part 2: Chapter 31)**

Lemon Zest and DJ PON-3 were listening to music with their headphones, while the two switch their headphones, switching tunes in the process.

* * *

 **DELETED SCENE 3 (Final) (Part 2; Chapter 31)**

"Bring in the double!", says Christopher Spielberg, as Pinkie goes to the portal as another Pinkie comes and high-fives, switching places as one of the girls switch their lollipops to the other as Pinkie goes through the portal.


End file.
